Red Star  Shooting Star
by Kneise
Summary: A Naruto story: chapters based on Naruto song and music titles from OVA's, Anime series, and Movies...ends with Naruto and Sasuke & yaoi pairing. Other pairings. 15 chapters finished. M for some language & some lymon more than lime not quite lemon :D
1. Ima Made nande Mo: Business as usual

Red Star-Shooting Star; a SasuNaru Fan-fic (Yaoi intended)

Chapter 1: Ima Made Nande Mo: Business as usual

Overview of chapter: Naruto returns to Konoha from a long mission...

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any related people places or things… I just wish I did

AN: This is my very first fan-fic. It's probably a little slow paced, but I have 15 chapters planned. It is a fic where each title is named for a song I have in my MP3 collection from Naruto: Anime, OVA's, and Movies. It's mostly about Naruto and what he goes through…but in the end it will end up with a realization between Naruto and Sasuke. I will try to make characters behave accurately, but can't expect to get it perfect. I am posting this just because I want to, and I hope you enjoy it!

------------------------------------------------

A crisp wind ruffled the trees circumnavigating the hidden village of the leaf. The air smelled fresh and clear, it was another day as usual in Konohagakure. A group of birds suddenly burst up in a group of twining, writhing their feathered bodies as if startled from their peaceful roosts in the trees below.

In the city stood an impressive building with the Kanji fire above its doors. The Hokage building stood sentinel beneath the carved faces of the five Hokages of Konoha. "You called for me?" a smooth voice sounded from the mask covered mouth of the silver haired Jounin who had softly landed in a humble kneeling position after making his entrance through the open window.

"Have you seen him yet?" ask the woman seated behind the desk, clearly ignoring the insolent entrance of her subordinate. Her usually youthful face was drawn with creases of worry today, and her voice was soft and sounded tired.

The Jounin's head dropped to his chest and he closed his eyes. "No, Tsunade-sama. Not yet." He raised his head and stood striding to stand before the Hokage's desk. He looked at her slumped posture and noted the dejected air she exuded.

"Kakashi…" he barely heard his name as the sound escaped from her lips in a sigh. She opened her eyes and fixed her gaze onto the one eye that wasn't covered by the forehead protector the Ninja wore askew. Her lips were set in a grim line. She spoke again, louder this time, "Kakashi, he should have been here two days ago. I'm worried."

He'd known what she was going to say, but he also knew that it was good for her to get the words out. He feebly tried to offer some comfort and assurance. "I'm sure they merely got delayed on their way home. Suna's a long distance to travel from, and the desert poses many obstacles." He didn't say what was really on his mind. To voice his thoughts was to accept that it was a possibility. He couldn't bring himself to utter the foul name Akatsuki, or entertain the dark notion that their insatiable desire to capture the person they were both so concerned about could be the reason for their delay. The visible eye crinkled in a smile as a thought popped into Kakashi's head pushing aside all other darkness with its bubble of bright hope. "He's with Jiraya again, right?" he asked.

Tsunade looked at him over her folded hands and skewed one eyebrow in a gesture that commanded him to continue.

"Well, you know how Jiraya likes to visit the Hot springs for his 'research?'" At this Kakashi's hand involuntarily touched the orange covered book protruding from his back pocket, almost caressing it absently. "There's a new Hot Springs just opened between here and Suna, right on the border between the Fire and Air Countries. I'm sure that the temptation would be just too much for Jiraya to resist." He continued to grin behind his mask, for he was almost certain he'd just hit upon the reason for the delay in the squad's arrival.

Tsunade 'hmphed' grumpily. "If that's the case then I'll deal with that perverted old man myself for making me worry." The faint crinkle of a smile turning up the corners of her mouth belied her harsh words.

A soft thump bump was heard as the door to the room was shoved open and another ninja clad in Konoha's green flack jacket dropped to his knee before the Hokage, disrupting the strained atmosphere of the room. "Hokage-sama, I have news to report."

"A squad of four ninjas and Jiraya-sama have just entered through the Main Gate." He had spoken with his head bowed reverently to the leader of the village. When his message was greeted with an unexpected silence the Chuunin raised his head questioningly. He fell back onto his butt in surprise because the Hokage was no longer there and he'd never even heard her move. He looked to his left expecting to ask Kakashi when she'd left but was greeted with another empty space. He stood shaking his head in surprise as he noticed that he too had left in silence. He collected himself, glad no one was there to see him in his humiliation. He formed the hand seal and disappeared in a puff of smoke to resume his guard duties.

Tsunade reached the main street a mere second before Kakashi, who landed in the exact same spot where she had hit the ground. She stopped short as the tall lanky figure clad in bright orange turned to see who was behind him. "Baa-chan!!" the blonde called out in greeting.

The white haired man with whom the boy had been conversing before Tsunade and Kakashi's arrival grinned and said, "Tsunade, you look as beautiful as ever." His long bushy mane was blowing in the breeze. He nodded at the other and added, "Kakashi." with a nod.

The bubble-gum pink haired young woman grinned and greeted them enthusiastically, "Tsunade-sama, Kakashi-sensei!!" The other two men in the group looked on in silence. Their greeting was to smile, one sincere, one fake. The beautiful boy with jet black hair and insincere expression said nothing. The final companion looked on at the scene before him.

Tsunade had stalked in front of the blonde and was yelling at the top of her lungs trying to discover the reason for their tardiness. Finally Jiraya stepped between the two who were trying to out shout the other. "Tsunade, come on lets go get some saki and talk." The tone of his voice caught her attention, and she looked him directly in the eyes before reluctantly agreeing. As she turned to go she sent a last message to the boy, "Naruto…I expect you in my office first thing in the morning." Her eyes were kind and the boy could see the concern there. He stood with his mouth open ready to retort, but he had nothing more to say after that.

Tsunade and Jiraya walked off, leaving the rest of the group to try to decide what to do now. Yamato broke the silence by offering to walk Sakura, Sai and Naruto home. Kakashi offered to go with them much to everyone's surprise.

As soon as Sai and Sakura had been delivered safely to their house, Naruto turned to look from his silver haired sensei to his more recent black haired one. Kakashi and Yamato both looked at each other and then at Naruto. The blonde leaned his head back onto his hand and grinned. "So are you going to tell me about it?" Kakashi ask in his no nonsense tone.

"Kakashi-sensei, you know how it is." Naruto, as usual, was trying to make light of the situation. It was with effort that he even spoke, and Kakashi could see the bruising around his eyes. He grinned with that enigmatic smile of his, causing Kakashi to return the gesture automatically.

"Naruto."

Yamato spoke only one word, but it was all Kakashi needed to hear. Itachi. It was just as he had feared; Akatsuki had yet again located the boy; for that is how Kakashi still saw him, the boy who would always smile. The boy who brought a curious brightness with him everywhere he went. The boy who possessed the curious power to cause change in the midst of resistance. Kakashi had watched him grow, and had trained him as a young Genin. "Come on lets get Ramen, my treat." Kakashi offered suddenly.

If there was any other factor needed to convince anyone why Kakashi saw the blonde in front of him as still a boy it was this reaction to such a simple offer that convinced him.

Naruto jumped into the air and shouted, "Alright, Yay!! Ramen!! Come on slowpokes!" as he took off down the street to Ichiraki's Ramen stand. "I want Miso, and Pork, and chicken…and"

But whatever else he wanted was lost as he rushed off towards his destination. The two Jounin followed at a more respectable pace. "Yamato, what happened?" Kakashi ask clearly concerned.

"They ambushed us outside the new Hot Springs." Yamato stated matter of factly, "I'm glad Jiraya was there, but I've never seen Naruto so worked up before. He nearly took them out on his own." Yamato spoke, his voice showing how he was more in the memory of the fight than walking down the street in Konoha. "You would have been proud of him." He said finally, looking at Kakashi as they reached the ramen stand where Naruto was loudly pointing out what he wanted. Ichiraki was smiling and giving him a hard time about being gone so long, and how he had grown poor without his favorite customer.

---------------------------------------------------

I think I'll stop there, that's a good place for the next chapter to begin. Yay my first chapter of my first fan-fic!! I intended to show how some things in Konoha had changed, but I am learning how the story takes a life of its own as you write it!! I'm sure it will develop as the story goes.

-Kneise


	2. Swaying Necklace: All grown up

Swaying Necklace: All grown up

Chapter overview: Tsunade is ready to resign to a quiet role as an advisor; the elders have made their choice for her replacement…

---------------------------------------------

Morning in Konoha is a beautiful time. A vivacious student and his energetic sensei, both clad in matching green are out early, training, each betting the other that they can perform more kicks, punches, sprints, jump-ropes, or whatever it is today than the other. Elsewhere another trio is training together without their sensei who is home caring for her sick child. White eyes shining, the dark blue haired girl sends another blast of chakra from her hand toward her nearest opponent. She has grown so much that it takes both her teammates to battle against her now. She hears a growl to her left and another to her right and knows her teammate has performed his half beast technique and he and his canine fighting partner are trying to rush her from both sides. She deftly slips out of their attack line, and is rushed from behind with a swarm of insects. She pulls up short knowing these are her other teammate's chakra eating type of insect, and her using Juuken on them will only increase their strength. Instead she trains her vein circled eyes toward where she feels the strongest chakra, and locates the source of the bugs. "Found you, Shino," she mutters to herself. She sends a blast of chakra in his direction, and flips through the air to land directly in front of the man as he tries to dodge the attack. She is already in her stance, and calls out, "Juuken, two strikes," as she attacks. "Four strikes, eight." She reigns in her chakra, she doesn't want to seriously injure her teammate, merely render him incapable of continuing the battle. He drops to the ground, his bugs crawling out of the holes in his skin trying to heal him.

"You got me good, Hinata. You closed not only my chakra holes, but my bug holes too. You really are getting stronger." He comments in his almost monotone voice.

The typically shy girl blushes at the compliment. Her other teammate uses the distraction to his advantage and tries to get a hit in while she isn't paying attention. Unfortunately for him, she has her Byakugan activated, and deftly hits both his arms, causing them to go momentarily numb. Akamaru barks angrily, as Kiba falls to his knees panting. "Okay, okay, I give." He calls out laughing. "You can't blame me for trying!" he says laughing.

He rolls over onto his back and lays catching his breath on the soft grass of the training ground. The girl relaxes from her stance, and sits down gracefully between her teammates. She too is breathing rapidly, and is tired. "That was a good workout, Kiba, Shino." She says smiling her soft smile at them in turn as she says their name. Akamaru barks once. "Yes you too, Akamaru." She says laughing.

In the village proper the enigmatic blonde is finally waking up. He had gotten a free bowl of ramen from Ichiraki, and then Kakashi had actually bought him two more bowls. He had said they were for the two years Naruto had been gone this time. He, of course, wasn't going to question why; he was thrilled to be getting so much free Ramen!!

He pulled on his orange pants, black net shirt, and orange jacket. Then he stumbled into his kitchen planning to make himself some breakfast. It was only when he entered said room that he remembered he had yet to go grocery shopping, and as such, had nothing to eat. His stomach let out a loud growl.

"What's the matter? Didn't you plan ahead?" ask a smart aleck voice from his window.

Naruto turned to see one of his best friends Shikamaru sitting on the ledge. "Shikamaru!!" Naruto exclaimed.

"It's troublesome, but here." He said holding out a basket which Naruto gratefully accepted. He looked inside and discovered sweet dough rolls and rice cakes with bean paste. He began stuffing rolls into his mouth as fast as he could swallow them, mumbling 'thanks' and 'this is great' between mouthfuls.

"You were supposed to go to the Hokage's office first thing this morning." Shikamaru offered in a bored voice.

Naruto nearly choked on his breakfast. "Oh yeah!! I better run! Thanks for the food!" he shouted as he ran for his front door. Shikamaru just shook his head and wondered if his friend would ever really change. He didn't even get the chance to tell Naruto who it was that had made him the food.

"Oh well, I'll tell her he enjoyed it when I see her again." He said before hopping down from his perch and leaping at a loping pace over the housetops to return to the Hokage's office from where he had just originated.

Naruto had already beaten him there and was getting a lecture on punctuality from Tsunade. Shikamaru knew better than to enter when she was in one of her tirades, and retired to his own little office next door instead. He sat down in his chair thinking again how troublesome it was being the undersecretary to the Hokage. He wasn't even sure how he had reached this post. One day he had received an official letter that he would no longer be going on missions; rather he would be planning them and sending others to complete them. It was shortly after that day that this office had been cleared and prepared for him, and he began assisting the Hokage daily.

Shikamaru was lost in his reverie when his name in a loud shout rudely snapped him to attention. He rose quickly and stepped into the office next door. Naruto was still there, standing with his eyes glaring at Tsunade. She was red in the face, and was sitting stiffly in her chair behind her desk. "Shikamaru, you have been ordered to appear before the council of elders at noon today." She said to explain why she had called him.

She then turned her attention back to the orange clad ingrate in front of her. She smiled in spite of herself as she took in his colored cheeks, and piercing eyes. Their relationship had been stormy from the day they met, and now they seemed to always have a yelling match anytime they communicated. She thought to herself, _if only he weren't so stubborn. _Her eyes held sadness as she thought about the meeting Shikamaru had been summoned to that would transpire in about an hour's time. She wanted to fume and rant and rave about what it was he would be told. _Who are they to make this decision, I'm the Hokage, don't I get a say in who my replacement is going to be? _

Naruto noticed her staring at him with a sad look in her eyes. "Baa-chan, why are you looking at me like that?" he asked innocently.

She took the opportunity of telling him off for calling her an old lady again to change her mood and try to make him forget his question. She just didn't have the heart to tell him what she was thinking. He stormed out of her office; nearly knocking over one of the old advisors as he rushed out of the building and leaving him grumbling about how that blonde is a certain nuisance.

By the time the advisor had passed her office Tsunade had made up her mind about what she had to do. She knew she needed backup, and called out the open window, "I need you."

"I never thought I'd hear you say those words." Jiraya said in a flirtatious voice. As soon as he saw her downcast face, he became serious. "I know what you need of me. I'm willing, but is he ready?" he paused, then muttered again more for his benefit than actually asking, "**Is** he really ready?"

The look of gratefulness on Tsunade's face was almost more than he could bear. He recalled their talk from the previous night.

_"Naruto has really grown up." Tsunade said softly. _

_"Yes, he's really become a man. So much like his father, as I said before." He commented snidely._

_"I still see his mother in him. Maybe he looks so much like Minato, but he really has her personality. He'll always succeed with that." She countered._

_Their discussion had continued late into the night. They had discussed Naruto's future, as well as delved into the mysteries of his past. Tsunade expressed deep regret at the childhood he'd had, and regretted never getting to knowing him through those times. She told Jiraya how she was happy he'd been there, and how glad she was Kakashi had helped. Jiraya told her about Iruka-sensei, and explained what he knew of the intricate relationship between Naruto and Sasuke. She'd learned almost as much about the boy in that one night as she had learned through the years she'd known him. In the end they had reached an agreement that he had really matured. They also conceded that if he really lost his characteristic innocence he'd lose that essential part of himself that could bring about changes for the better in people; and cause them to become close friends to Naruto. Jiraya had even joked that when he did become Hokage he'd already have a great network of close allies to bring with him._

Jiraya looked at Tsunade, who was looking gravely back at him. "Shall we go?" He asked. She nodded, saving her words for where they would carry the most weight.

They entered the council chamber, and requested an audience with the council. Many of the elders complained stating that this could surely wait as they already had an important appointment with Nara, Shikamaru to discuss his becoming the next Hokage. Tsunade roughly pointed out that she was still the current Hokage, and as such could demand an audience when she felt it necessary!

Shikamaru who had just arrived outside the chamber stopped short when he heard what was said about him. _Me? Me a lazy, cloud-loving slacker the next Hokage? Who is so crazy to think that I would make a good Hokage? _His thoughts raced as he leaned against the wall for support. He was first filled with a sense of wonder, then an uncontrolled rage began to build within him. It was an anger so raw and feral he wouldn't have believed he had it in himself. _I will not be the next Hokage. That is Naruto's dream, he has worked so hard to reach his goal, I will not accept the position._

Having made up his mind, Shikamaru prepared to enter the chamber to voice his rejection, but the words he heard next stopped him.

"He does have the right to become Hokage. He's the Yondaime Hokage's only son!" Tsunade all but screamed at the apparently ignorant, self-centered, arrogant, pompous old geezers seated before her.

Her words had the desired effect of completely shutting all protests off at once. Each elder was fixedly gazing at her. Finally one of them voiced the question they all were pondering, "Have you any proof?"

Jiraya, who had remained silent up to that point, stepped forward and pulled a small scroll from within his robes. He slammed it onto the stone desk that stretched between him and the council hard enough to leave a crack. His eyes were filled with anger and yet challenged the elders to reject the document he offered. The one seated nearest the scroll picked it up gingerly; as if afraid it might be a trap. He cautiously unrolled it pausing only to gasp at the seal keeping it closed. He knew that seal. His grandson was the current metal smith in Konoha, his son the previous one; the one who had created the seal casts for each Hokage up to now. He had cast the mold that created this seal; the official seal of the Yondaime Hokage. He read the contents wordlessly, then passed the scroll to the elder seated next to him. When they had all read it, they cast furtive glances at each other wordlessly calling a private meeting.

As they departed to discuss the new information, Jiraya strode over to a chair and sat down. He motioned for Tsunade to join him. "They will be a while determining what ramifications this implies, as well as what they should do now." He smiled at her reassuringly. Then he turned his gaze to the door, "Come in Shikamaru." He called to the figure leaning still too stunned to move on the wall opposite the doorway.

At Jiraya's invitation, he moved his feet and walked into the chamber. He didn't need to speak; his eyes said everything for him.

"Yes it's true. Furthermore, you should know by now why the council is reluctant to allow Naruto to ever become Hokage." Jiraya studied the man heralded to be one of Konoha's most introspective geniuses.

Shikamaru finally found his voice. He was a bit surprised at the anger his words carried with them, "Yeah, because of what's sealed inside him." _When had he become so protective of Naruto? _he wondered. They'd been friends for a long time, but now he felt a sort of protective bond with the blonde he'd never realized before.

Jiraya didn't say anything, he knew Shikamaru understood. Tsunade looked at her undersecretary, and was stunned to realize she didn't know he knew Naruto's deepest secret. She wondered when he had found out.

Shikamaru looked from the bushy white haired old man to the sleek young appearing face of the Hokage. "I heard what they wanted to talk to me about, just a few minutes ago, when I was about to enter the room. I decided I would turn them down." He stopped to allow his words to take effect, then added, "Before I even heard the last part. Naruto's dream has always been to be Hokage. I didn't even want to be undersecretary! I was glad for the chance to get to sit and not have to run around doing missions all the time. However I also didn't like having to assign those missions to my friends." He stopped there, because he realized he'd said all he needed to say. He crossed over to grab another chair and pulled it over closer to where the two Legendary Sannin sat in silence waiting for the council to return and disclose what they planned to do next.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay that's chapter 2. Same disclosure…I don't own..Masashi Kishimoto does..blah blah…

AN: Sorry if I have some character's out of order. I am trying to be true to the character's Kishi created, but this is my story, and I hope I am allowed creative immunity to make some changes as necessary. :D

I like how it's progressing so far, hope anyone who's reading along does too! Plan to update tomorrow…Chapter 3 at least, maybe more if I get them written. Also if this goes well I might do a sequel…depends on how this goes!

-Kneise


	3. Those Who Inherit the Will of Fire: The

5

Those Who Inherit the Will of Fire: The flame burns on

It's time to make the right choice; history revealed!

--------------------------------------

Naruto was sitting in the one place where he could be expected to be most easily found. He hadn't planned for this; actually he had simply followed where his feet had led him after storming out of Granny Tsunade's office. He stared absently into his steaming bowl of Ramen. Ichiraki noticed he wasn't eating and commented, "What's wrong? Isn't my ramen good enough for you today?"

His words finally snapped Naruto back into the present, and he flashed his enigmatic grin, "No, it's just I had something on my mind." He rubbed the back of his head in his typical gesture. Then, as if noticing the ramen for the first time, he called out happily, "Itadakimas!" Then he greedily slurped the whole bowl down.

Eating ramen cheered him up, and he was in higher spirits when he heard his name called out in a tone that seemed to be in disbelief. "Nande?" he asked. He peered out from the banners that covered the front of Ichiraki's ramen stand and was greeted with a squeal typically reserved for Sasuke.

"Oh my god! You look so good! When did you get back?" The girl with the long blonde ponytail said all in one breath.

"Yesterday." He said simply, and turned to wave at someone walking along the other side of the street, "Ah Sakura-chan! How are you this morning?"

Not liking to have been so easily dismissed, Ino huffed and screamed out angrily, "Don't you just ignore me for that billboard brow!!"

Naruto looked from Sakura, whose face was slowly getting redder and redder to Ino whose eyes were bugging out and a vein had popped out on her forehead. Suddenly the two girls were face to face shouting at each other about who was uglier and names from the past like billboard brow and Ino-pig were thrown in casually. Naruto didn't know what to do, but finally he said he was going to go, which caused the two girls to stop bickering and focus once again on him.

"Where are you going?" Sakura asked politely.

"Ah, heh, I have to get some groceries. I forgot to do it, and didn't have anything for breakfast. Shikamaru brought me some rolls and rice cakes, which were great…" he was cut off by Sakura asking him how he'd liked the food. With his brow furrowed he pondered why she cared. Typically of him, he didn't understand until she explained she had made the food for him knowing he probably had forgotten to buy anything when he got home the day before. This served to enrage Ino again, and confuse Naruto. People weren't this nice to him, and he wondered what was going on.

Ino glared at Sakura and ask her what she thought she was doing cooking for Naruto when she was married to Sai. To which Sakura replied that she could cook for her teammate anytime she wanted and Ino needed to just get over it. Seeing that the girls weren't about to stop arguing, Naruto tried to slip away unnoticed. Unfortunately Ino saw him and grabbed his arm.

"Come on, we'll go shopping together." She gushed, grabbing Naruto's arm and pulling him toward the shops. Sakura reluctantly followed, as she had been headed to the store when Naruto had called to her.

The girls were civil to each other, as they went their separate ways once they entered the shop. Ino tugged Naruto around convincing him to put things into his basket he wouldn't have chosen for himself. If he resisted she would merely toss them in saying he'd love this or should try that. When he got to the checkout Naruto was sorry to see the bill. He paid with tears in his eyes, and complained about how his wallet had sure gotten thin quickly. Ino took the opportunity to invite her self for dinner by claiming she would help him cook the wonderful foods she had helped him choose.

Not knowing how to say no without getting hit upside the head again, he just nodded and trudged home. It was only when he was putting the food away that he realized she hadn't allowed him to purchase one instant ramen. He pouted and determined he would have to go back to the store to get some 'real food' later.

Naruto, being one not used to sitting in one place for any length of time, was soon headed out his door again. He had a huge grin on his face and was genuinely happy to be back in Konoha. His two year mission to the hidden village of the sand had been a good time, and he had had many long talks with the Kazekage, but nowhere could be quite like home. He could even, for one day, put the negativity of some people's glares aside and just enjoy walking through the streets.

Soon he was greeted by another friendly voice calling out his name, and he was surprised when a dog nearly the size of an elephant knocked him down and proceeded to sit on him. He turned to glare at the laughing man standing over him, then turned his face away insolently. When he did he caught site of the others who had been with Kiba and Akamaru. He grinned, his mood quickly lightening again and greeted many of his old friends. Choji finally convinced Kiba to call Akamaru off Naruto's chest, and helped him stand up.

Naruto warmly greeted Choji, and then Hinata, Shino, Neji, and Ten Ten. He couldn't believe he'd met up with almost the entire rookie group he'd grown up with at once. They walked off reminiscing about old times, and catching up on what had happened over the past two years. Naruto was happily surprised to see that Neji and Ten Ten had gotten married; Hinata was dating; although she wouldn't say who, and Kiba and Shino seemed to be awfully close now. Choji even boasted about having a girl. Naruto just grinned, he was thrilled, and yet a little saddened by all the coupling that had taken place. He thought about it, but since he'd come to peace with Sakura and Sai's union he really couldn't think of anyone he liked well enough to date. The group chatted and walked through the village peacefully, laughing and enjoying each other's company. They laughed quite loudly when Naruto let out a powerful sneeze that caused one of the street vendor's stands to topple. They teased him that someone was talking about him. They were shocked when he apologized and explained he'd forgotten to control himself, as he'd spent a lot of time training in wind jutsu's, control of wind, and nature chakra manipulation while he'd been at Suna.

On the other side of the village, the cause of his sneeze was notably that the council had resumed their places, and was beginning to explain their decision concerning said sneezing blonde to Tsunade, Jiraya, and unexpectedly Shikamaru who had been told to stay and listen by Tsunade. Each elder had been asked to comment and offer their opinion before a vote was then cast. There were various differences of opinion from stalwart opposers who simply could not accept the Jinchuriki being Hokage, to those who remembered the strength, conviction, and honor with which the Yondaime Hokage had conducted himself. These elders argued forcibly that the Yondaime was a great man, and if Naruto was his son he would be a great leader also. Eventually a terse agreement had been reached. This agreement was what was being explained to the trio of listeners at this moment.

The elders agreed that Naruto was now a likely candidate for Hokage. They all knew his record, as Tsunade had been very insistent they keep aware of his progress. They all knew his conviction, and not one could deny that there was something about Naruto that was more than meets the eye. The opposition was that this something could be the influence of the Kyuubi, and they were afraid if this demon was allowed to control the village it could lead to Konoha's downfall. Thus they had agreed to allow Naruto to assume the title of Hokage on a trial basis. They would monitor him for one year. Based on the happenings of this year, they would reach their final conclusion.

Shikamaru had been all too happy to lend his services as undersecretary to the new Hokage, a move which even Tsunade had to comment on teasingly. So the session was concluded, and the council was left to call Naruto for his formal meeting to be informed of the decision. It was with a triumphant cry of joy that Tsunade left the chamber, causing some of the stuffiest elders to crack an unaccustomed grin.

Shikamaru raced through the village faster than he'd ever moved, such was his great excitement to deliver the scroll to his friend as soon as possible. He didn't have to look far, because the group was still congregated in the middle of the village. They were silent now, as they were all observing the newest names carved onto the remembrance stone monument. Naruto leaned forward and ran his finger across the weathered names of Sarutobi, Asuma and the Sandaime Hokagi. He felt a tear slide down his cheek as he found another name carved so long ago in a place of high honor; Namikaze, Minato. _Why did you seal that demon inside me?_ He wondered as he brushed the name free of a fine coating of dirt.

He stared up at the sun and used that as an excuse as to why he had a tear in his eye, and wiped it away. It was at this moment that Shikamaru burst into the clearing. "Finally, I found you!" he called out gleefully. "Here, you have a meeting at once!" he explained grinning from ear to ear as he handed the scroll to Naruto who took it with a look of suspicion.

"What did I do now? I only just got back yesterday!" he asked incredulously. He tore open the seal, and pulled the scroll open. He read the contents. He looked at Shikamaru questioningly. Shika nodded with that same goofy grin on his face. Naruto read the scroll again. Then he took off so fast no one saw him move except as a blur of orange.

Cries of what was that all about, and what just happened echoed through the clearing. Shika would only comment to get ready for the celebration of the century. The group dispersed, each heading their own way now pondering what had just transpired.

Naruto leapt into the council chamber a look of confidence on his face. The scroll had asked him to present himself for questioning about his parentage, as well as for consideration. That was all; it was basically a hidden message. Naruto had been fired up for this session because he finally had a chance to talk about his parents, and to ask about what he had learned over the two years he'd been in Suna.

He stood proudly before the council, and there was not one member there who harbored any doubts as to his lineage as they took in his visage. His level gaze, his clear blue eyes full of strength and conviction, his blonde hair defiantly sticking up. They all gazed upon him with new eyes.

Finally the most centrally seated elder spoke, he was the one with highest authority and posed as the leader of the group. He began to ask Naruto about what he knew of his parents. They went back and forth for two hours; asking questions, offering answers, eliminating speculation, until finally what lay before them all was the pure simple truth. Naruto smiled and turned his azure gaze upon the elders, one of them momentarily forgot herself and softly cried out, "Minato."

Naruto fixed her with his iciest glare, "No, but he was my father, and I am proud to admit it." Then his face broke into that grin that none could resist responding to. The council adjourned after one last reply was spoken.

"Naruto, we will hold your inauguration in one month's time."

Tsunade had been unable to resist the chance to hear for her self what had transpired, and as the last council member exited she stepped from her concealed listening post. Naruto slipped out of the room with a smile on his face so wide anyone would think he'd just won the lottery. "Congratulations, Rokudaime Hokage." Naruto didn't speak; his face clearly said more than words ever could.

------------------------------------------

Well that's chapter 3, I still haven't run out of ideas, and my story is still on track. Yay! Heh, dunnoh if I am even writing this for anyone other than myself… but that's all I ever intended to write it for… so it's all good!

-Kneise


	4. Hokage: I want to be just like you

Hokage: I want to be just like you

OV: A new season and a new Hokage.

AN: This is a pretty uneventful chapter, just some continuity… Next chapter will be exciting…and that folder…and fireworks…and flashbacks

This doesn't accurately follow the Naruto timeline Gaara has had Shukaku taken and been revived, Sasuke has defeated Orochimaru,

-----------------------------------------------------

Naruto stood behind Tsunade's desk. _No, my desk. _He mentally corrected himself. He wouldn't be inaugurated for three weeks, and yet he liked the feeling that wearing the title Hokage gave him. True, there were still some villagers who looked at him with distrust; and a few murmurs that this wasn't a good idea, but overall the village had been welcoming to him in his new role.

He picked up a folder that was lying in the center of the desk. It looked nondescript, however one word hastily scratched in the corner caught his eye; Uchia.

He hesitated to open the file, it wasn't his, and he had a bad feeling that doing so would be a mistake, yet his hands had a mind of their own. He gently flipped the cover open; and bound inside was a picture of a dark haired boy with pale skin and dark eyes. He was standing in front of another boy who looked so similar, and yet very different. The second boy was obviously a few years older than the smaller one, and the lines etched on his face made the distance seem even greater. Behind them stood a stern looking man whose eyes were unmistakably mirrored by both boys; also in the picture was a pretty woman. _She has a kind face. _Naruto noted.

Just as he looked for names as to whom these faces belonged he heard footsteps approaching. He quickly closed the folder, and replaced it on the desk. He pretended he was just turning away from the window to notice who had come into the room, instead of having been standing just behind the desk. "Tsunade, Baa-chan!" he exclaimed excitedly.

She smiled at him, her brown eyes soft and glinting with some as yet unknown emotion. "Don't get too comfortable yet, I'm still Hokage for three more weeks," she admonished; her grin giving away that she was merely poking fun at Naruto.

She paused to look around the cluttered room, causing the buoyant atmosphere to tone down to a more serious tone. "You'll have more time to get settled in than I did, and you can be useful to help me clear my things away," she commented.

Naruto looked out the window to the carved visage of the Sandaime Hokage. He grinned that lopsided grin of his that appeared when he was thinking. _I'll make you proud, Sarutobi-domo, _he thought with pride and respect. He grinned at Tsunade's larger than life image before pausing to contemplate the face that was sandwiched between these two.

_I wish I could have known you, but I understand why you did what you did. Now that I am Hokage I want to be just like you, Namikaze, Minato… Father. _He didn't know it, but he looked like the ghost of his father standing in the Hokage office gazing upon the carved faces of the past Hokages.

Tsunade paused in her task of sorting papers when she caught site of the blonde. The image of him standing proud and silent reminded her how much he did look like his father, and she thought yet again how foolish she had been not to have seen it the moment she met the boy. Her thoughts turned to Minato, and how he'd been one of Jiraya's favorite students.

As if the thought had summoned the person, Jiraya strode into the open office, his sandals clicking against the hardwood floors. "Ah, so I see we're making room for the new Hokage already," his eyes were bright and shining, and his face was lit with mischief. "Naruto, we should let Tsunade finish packing up her papers. Let's go get some ramen." He was fully laughing now at the look Tsunade had given him, and at how quickly Naruto had raced out the door. A thought crossed his mind that he might want to remind the blonde that running through the corridors shouting 'ramen, ramen, yay, yahoo,' might be unbecoming for the Hokage. However, he just couldn't bring himself to dampen Naruto's enthusiasm, it was no secret that Naruto had little to look forward to for so long in his life, and even still had dangers lurking in the shadows.

Instead he hurried after the receding mass of gold and orange escaping the angry shouts that were issuing from behind the door of the office they had just come from.

Ichiraki and his daughter were as delighted as ever to see Naruto, and offered him a congratulatory bowl of ramen to celebrate his longtime dream coming true at last. "Itadakimas!!!" and soon the bowl was slurped clean. Jiraya bought himself a bowl, and actually paid for Naruto to have seconds, a rare treat. _Being Hokage is even greater than I imagined!! _Naruto thought.

Seeing the look of bliss on his face, Jiraya marveled at how it took so little to make Naruto happy. But he supposed that having nothing but sadness, Naruto had learned to find joy in the everyday mundane. He thought this trait would be a good feature for the Hokage to possess, and Jiraya understood that this quality of Naruto's to always be him self no matter what, was also his hidden strength. He had watched for himself how this simple boy could effect change on those around him.

Jiraya knew of many important people expected to make the trip to Konoha for the inauguration, and their only reason for coming was to pay something toward the feeling of owing a debt that can never be repaid to the simple person who had opened their eyes and brought about change in them. This would definitely be a party to remember. A small feeling of foreboding ran through his body, and was gone as fast as it had appeared, almost before he even registered it for what it was. He hoped he was wrong, for Naruto's sake, as well as Konoha, he hoped everything would go well.

(A very unprofessional and poorly thought out time skip…I don't feel like boring myself with the paltry details of the entire time between that day and the ceremony day. So it's the day before Naruto's inauguration…)

Naruto wandered through the village as he normally did. Today however, there was nothing normal about the village. There were banners everywhere, and the feeling in the air was one of anticipation, and excitement. _Tomorrow I become Hokage. _

He turned down the path that led to the main gates, and wandered without looking where he was going. He shouldn't have been surprised when he bumped into someone, but he was. He instinctively cringed and waited to get told off for being clumsy, he still wasn't accustomed to the reverence and stature of Hokage. Instead he heard a familiar voice laughing at him.

"Gaara!!" he shrieked, forgetting any dignity and rapidly embracing his friend. "Temari, Kankurou! Wow this is great!" He released a crushed Gaara, and radiated excitement. "What are you guys doing here?" he asked.

"You baka," Temari chided, "Do you think we'd miss your inauguration?" Kankurou reprimanded her for insulting Naruto as he was now going to be Hokage, and they had a hasty argument over the correct treatment of the blonde. Naruto looked at Gaara and without a word they snuck off leaving the other sand siblings to argue to their content. It didn't take long for them to notice the whole entourage dispersing, and they quickly concluded their disagreement, for now anyway.

Naruto happily led Gaara through the village, pausing only for the Kazekage to dismiss his personal guard, and everyone else to take their luggage to their rooms. They walked and chatted until they reached the Hokage building. Naruto, in a fit of inspiration, decided to show Gaara his new office; so they headed inside.

Tsunade's small cache of personal belongings had been moved, and the office had been repainted. It was a toned down red and the sun striking the walls gave an impression of flames dancing throughout the room. The stacks of paperwork had been left, although they were considerably smaller than they typically would be as Tsunade and Shizune had been diligently trying to get all left over work completed before the inauguration.

The two men took seats in comfortable chairs, and sat in companionable silence for a few minutes. It seemed this was all the stillness Naruto could withstand as he began to fidget in his seat and soon politely ask Gaara how his trip had been and how long he would be able to stay.

Shikamaru stuck his head in the door, and looked relieved to find Naruto sitting in the office. "You really should let someone know where you are now, Naruto. It's going to be troublesome to have to chase you all over the village to try to get things done." He complained.

Naruto just grinned wider and ask Gaara if he would like some tea. Shikamaru muttered something about being an undersecretary, not a servant, but left to go prepare the tea before he was even ask to do so.

Soon their conversation was disrupted again with a group of people entering the office. Naruto didn't mind as they were his friends with whom he'd grown, trained, and served numerous missions with. It seemed there was some sort of gathering that night at the Hyuuga estate, and they would not take no for an answer. Gaara and his siblings were warmly invited also.

Naruto couldn't remember any time in his life when he'd felt so at peace with the world as he did right then. People wanted him to come, and they had planned celebrations in his honor.

The day passed without further incident, and Naruto arrived at the Hyuuga estates bringing Gaara, Temari, Kankurou, and an unexpected Kakashi with him.

They were welcomed into the gardens where a formal tea had been set. The scent and color of flowers provided a naturally festive backdrop. Naruto was seated in a place of honor, and was served a traditional formal tea ceremony by an unusually composed Hinata. Afterward the Hyuuga's presented him with several gifts, and music softly played while everyone enjoyed a quiet celebration of the new Hokage.

At the end of the evening, Hiashi, the Hyuuga clan leader offered a pledge of loyalty to Naruto. There seemed to be something more he wanted to say, but he bowed away gracefully instead.

As he walked home with his group of friends, one by one bowing good night to Naruto as they reached their homes, Naruto finally got a true understanding of family and how close bonds really had made a difference in his life.

Finally, as Naruto had planned, the last stop was Gaara and his siblings. Temari and Kankurou offered their well wishes and good nights to Naruto and retired to their rooms. Gaara sensing Naruto had something to say waited behind. "Gaara, I am glad I met you. You are a dear friend, and I am glad for your friendship."

Gaara looked as if he wanted to reply, but Naruto smiled and continued," Tomorrow, we will formally be allies, I don't know how, but all we went through before has led to this moment. Two of the Countries will be at total peace, but more than for Konoha, or even the Fire Country, I am glad to call you my friend."

Naruto's official escorts were astonished to hear such mature words coming from the typically loud and over-energetic blonde. They passed a glance and smiled a feeling of certainty that this would be a great time for Konoha.

Gaara stared intently into Naruto's eyes. He didn't try to speak; his voice had left him as tears of joy welled in his eyes. He grabbed Naruto in a tight embrace, conveying his thanks to his friend for rescuing him with his warmth and emotion. Both Kage's escort's looked away pointedly, knowing this was a private moment between the two men.

Gaara released his hold on Naruto, and finally finding his voice whispered, "Arigato, Naruto." Unspoken in those simple words of thanks was love. Naruto had given Gaara the gift of love.

Gaara and his guard ascended to his rooms, leaving Naruto to walk with his band of Chuunin and Jounin for the last time to his little apartment. Once inside he looked around at the barren remains of what had been his only home. All that remained was a small pack of belongings he wanted to take to the Hokage's office in the morning. Everything else had already been moved into the Hokage building to his private rooms.

He prepared for bed, and silently said good bye to his home, he knew he'd be too busy in the morning to think to do it.

---------------------


	5. Goku Tamani: Sometimes

Goku Tamani: Sometimes

OV: The ghosts of the past return to haunt the present.

AN: Who is that face in the file photo? Remember…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Today I am Rokudaime Hokage. I'm no longer an outcast, instead I'm the one to protect and hold the village together. Today I will follow in my father's footsteps. Today I…_

The effect of the red walls caused the fire pattern to dance throughout the room as the first rays of sunrise shone into the Hokage's office. It felt unseasonably hot; Naruto broke from his reverie and got up to open the window. His eyes finally focused on the site before him, and his ears took in the sound as he shoved the window up as high as it would go. That was the final mistake. The flames licked at the room greedily, they were hungrily devouring the hard wood floors and rice paper coated walls. The oxygen flow from the open window fed the fire and it rose unbearably hot and devoured the office in seconds. Naruto had nowhere to go. He was instantly overcome with smoke and intense heat. "I'm going to die, I'm burning to death and no one can do anything. I'm …too …weak…" He fell onto the floor and lie there limp and lifeless as his breath came in gasps, slower and slower, and then none at all as the once oxygen rich breath in his lungs was replaced with the carbon dioxide laden smoke that filled the room. The fire consumed his body like a funeral pyre, as he lost the battle with life his last thought was, _I wasn't supposed to have to die alone_.

Naruto tossed and turned in his bed, the nightmare so vivid he couldn't awake from its fiery grasp. He was sweating profusely, his skin red from the intense heat he envisioned. A sudden lurch threw him out of his bed and onto the tatami mat that covered his floor. His eyes flew open and he took in the pain in his back and neck with great relief and gasps of air. "I'm not dead!!" he shouted to the empty room as realization and relief flooded over him rinsing away the flames that had been so threatening in his mind.

His hand absently grabbed the seal on his stomach as he thought about how the fire had seared his flesh. The dream had felt so real, and his skin was still red from the heat, his Pyjamas were drenched in sweat and the light breeze that passed through his room chilled him. Kyuubi.

He had felt searing heat like that before. His mind recalled things from his subconscious that he could not remember outright. He recalled a bridge, the fight with Haku and Zabuzu, the ice mirrors and how he had tapped into the Kyuubi's chakra to defeat them. There were other times too, during the Chuunin exams in the Forest if Death when he fought Orochimaru, and when he fought Gaara as the demon Shukaku was freed. He remembered another time too, this is the time that his mind had been trying to recall. He didn't remember this time though. He was angry, it was that damn snake Orochimaru again, and he was so mad. He had just allowed the anger to overtake him. He was going to defeat that slimy bastard and get Sasuke back. Afterward he hadn't recalled fighting Orochimaru, but he had seen the destruction that had amassed. Sakura had started to say something, but Kakashi stopped her. He remembered now. It had been him that had caused so much destruction; he had actually hurt Orochimaru and had him running scared. He remembered the look of sheer terror and if he wasn't already as pale as a ghost he'd have surely gone white with the icy fear that shone in his eyes as he looked upon Naruto in half demon form.

The flames in his nightmare had been like that, they had seared his skin and his blood had boiled. I've gotten to a point where I can tap into the Kyuubi's chakra when I need to, and I think I can control it. So why was I dying in fire in that dream?

Naruto was up for the day, so he showered and dressed in his usual orange pants and jacket. Today he had a special robe that he would wear before the village during his induction, but his orange outfit was his favorite, and he saw no reason to abandon it. The robe would be a new accessory, instead of his usual jacket. He yawned and ran his hand through his hair. He looked out his window to check the time; the sun was barely peeking over the horizon. _Might as well get this day started, _he thought as he threw his pack over his shoulder and opened the door for the last time.

"Hokage-sama," said the ANBU guard from behind his white porcelain mask as he kneeled.

"Don't kneel for me." His words were serious but he had a kind smile on his face. He would have no one kneel before him. They weren't beneath him in that way. He might be Hokage, but he wouldn't have people kneeling for him, it just didn't feel right.

"Your father was the same way."

Naruto turned to see Jiraya sitting on the wall across the street. "Ero-sennin! What are you doing here so early?"

"I wanted to be the first to greet you on this day."

"Well you're not; he already beat you to it." He said laughing at the flustered look on the bushy white haired man's face. "Come on, you can walk with me to the Hokage building. I want to ask you about a dream I had last night."

"Oh a dream!?" Jiraya asked excitedly, "Were there beautiful women in your dream?"

"Ero-sennin, women aren't everything!" Naruto retorted exasperated.

He told Jiraya about the dream as they walked. Jiraya's reaction wasn't what he'd expected. Naruto had been sure the perverted hermit would tell him he was being a big baby or that it was just nerves from the ceremony today. Instead he'd acted concerned and made Naruto retell every detail, even the recollections he'd had after he'd woken up.

"Naruto, I hope it's nothing, but be careful. I think that dream was a warning. It could be either not to rely on the demon fox's chakra, or that those who seek to capture you are on the hunt again. I'm not sure." Jiraya looked at Naruto carefully. He didn't want to spoil what was a momentous day for the boy he'd come to think of as a son or grandson.

Naruto just laughed and shook it off his shoulders like he would anything else. "I'm not worried. Those Akatsuki guys would be fools to try to attack Konoha. Besides, my new attack would finish them off."

Jiraya had to agree, the new attack he'd perfected was the Fourth's legacy after all. Naruto had perfected and completed the rasengun, just as Jiraya had believed he would when he'd taught him the Jutsu.

They walked in companionable silence to the office, stopping once along the way to grab something from a vendor's stall that had already opened along the street. Naruto hadn't told the vendor who he was, but he'd been sure that he'd gotten a much larger portion than he'd ask for, and at a much cheaper price. He only had to compare his serving to Jiraya's and the price. He grinned. It wasn't typically him that got anything good; he was usually the one who got gypped. That feeling he'd had at the Tea ceremony the night before at the Hyuuga estate had spread over him once again. For once, all was right in his world.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -

Naruto stood behind the closed doors off the balcony. He'd been rushed around for the past hour, getting papers signed, taking photographs, meeting important people. He had remembered many of their faces, like Princess Koyuki from the snow country, and Boss Jirocho from the tea country. Of course Gaara was there, as well as several other people Naruto had influenced through missions and by meeting them other ways. The crowd was noted to be one of the biggest ever for any event, much less a Hokage inauguration. It was a small testament to just how many people Naruto had touched.

The residents of Konohagakure were stunned to see so many people who had come to support Naruto. Too many of them had considered him merely a nuisance or worse yet a demon. There were a lot of heads hung in shame, and many vows were made to be kinder to others. Naruto was changing people again without even trying.

He stepped up to the doors, and pushed them open. A sudden silence fell over the assembled crowd. They waited for him to walk to the edge of the balcony, and when he did there were at least a hundred intakes of breath and double-takes. There were cries suddenly of: 'The Yondaime Hokage lives on!' and many simply fell silent. Naruto had on a cream colored robe that had red and orange flames dancing around the bottom of it. His blonde hair shone in the sun's light causing a golden halo of reflected sunlight to appear around his head. His eyes shone bright and clear blue like the cloudless sky behind him reaching high above the Hokage monument. He carried his hat in his hand, and without flourish simply placed it in its rightful place atop his spiky blonde hair.

This simple gesture caused the crowd to thunder with applause and whistles and shouts of approval. Naruto, for the very first time in his life, was accepted.

He stood there for a few minutes waving to the crowd, the biggest grin on his face. Finally he cried out over their noise, "I promise to be the greatest Hokage ever! I will protect the village of Konohagakure with my life, just like Sarutobi-sama, the Sandaime Hokage did, just like the Yondaime Hokage, Minato, my Father did." It was no longer any secret that Naruto was in fact the son of the Yondaime Hokage; however his bold statement caused a momentary lapse of jubilation. He stood there as a permanent reminder of why the Yondaime Hokage was dead.

He sensed a change in the atmosphere. It only served to embolden him more. "My father made me a Jinchuuriki the day he died. He did it to protect the people he loved; he did it to protect Konoha! I have always tried to protect those I care about. I promise I will protect all of you, because Konoha is my home and all of you are the people of the village I love. I am the Rokudaime Hokage, and it is my job to protect the village of the hidden leaf at any cost. I will not ever go back on my words, because that is and has always been my nindo!! That is my Ninja way!"

His words caused a new surge of shouting and yells of agreement. He stood there strong, defiant, and confident. Tsunade was crying as if he were her own son, or brother, or friend. She wouldn't have been prouder of him if he had been.

Naruto called out for the crowd to go and enjoy themselves with the vendors and games and things to see and do. He turned to go back inside, but his eye caught sight of the Hokage mountain monument. He looked up at the statue of the Fourth. He'd always used that statue as a mark of measurement, even before he'd known about Minato. He smiled up at the image of his father and a tear fell down his cheek. He didn't notice it, instead he slipped into his office, and took his seat in the chair behind it. Tsunade followed him in.

She didn't comment, rather she watched him silently for a few moments. Finally she crossed over, stood beside Naruto's chair, spun him around to face her and placed a kiss on his forehead. "Naruto I know you're going to be a great Hokage." She said then she slipped out of the room, effectively handing it over to its new occupant.

Naruto noticed that she'd cleared off the desk, but that there were still a few stacks of papers. Sticking out from one stack was the edge of a blue folder. Naruto looked at it, then carefully pulled it out from its place lodged within the stack. He looked at it with a bit of surprise. It was the folder he'd been looking at the other day, and this time it was his to do with as he wished. He started to open it, but a knock at his door made him stop. He slid it into the top drawer, and called for whomever to enter.

Gaara with Kankurou, Sakura and Sai, Neji and Ten Ten, Shikamaru and Temari, Ino and Choji, Kiba and Shino, Lee, and Hinata all entered. Naruto smiled up at them. They were quickly followed by Kakashi and Ayame, Ichiraku's daughter, Iruka and Kurenai with her and Asuma's little boy, Konahamaru and Moegi, Udon, and Gai. There were so many people, and they were crowded around Naruto's desk. He looked at every person and smiled at them his bright blue eyes shining with mirth. "How nice it is to see my most precious people almost all gathered in this one room."

He looked at them and stood. "Come on, we better get to the festival before all the good seats are taken." And he stepped through the space they made for him. When he reached the door he turned back to look at the group of people assembled in his office, "Last one out the door has to buy ramen for everyone!" he called out and took off running down the stairs. He didn't stop until he was cleanly outside, then he turned to watch as all his friends, and the people he'd come to think of as his family, rushed out into the clear day.

Naruto burst out laughing as Kakashi came out the door, followed by Ayame. "Kakashi-sensei! That's not nice; you should let her out the door before you!" Several other people chuckled as they realized who had been last out the door.

Ayame being a good sport smiled and explained that it would be a honor for them to all come to Ichiraku's stand for free ramen. Naruto thanked her, then offered to take them out another day. He knew there would be so much free food they'd all get their share.

They wandered off, breaking off couple by couple as they saw something that caught their eye. Gaara was dragged off by his enthusiastic brother who was determined to see if Konoha threw as grand a festival as Suna. Eventually only Lee, Hinata, Konohamaru and Moegi, and Sakura and Sai were left. Naruto's guard wasn't noticeably following, however they were stationed everywhere, and no less than a full squad of four ANBU guards was keeping watch at any given time. Naruto convinced Konohamaru to take Moegi into a haunted house, and Lee ran off to follow Gai-sensei who had challenged him to a contest of 'eternal youth.'

Sakura looked at the Hyuuga heiress and smiled at Sai with a knowing look. "Naruto if I don't see you at the fireworks later I'll come check on you tomorrow, right now I want Sai to win me a teddy bear." She then proceeded to drag a protesting Sai off towards some carnival type games. Naruto could hear him complaining that he wanted to 'find out once and for all if Naru'…. But that was all that could be heard as Sakura not too gently dragged him to the farthest booth possible.

Naruto stared into Hinata's eyes, and she blushed. "Do you want to get something to eat?' he asked her.

"Hai, Naruto-kun." She answered so softly he could barely hear her.

He grinned and gently guided her to a restaurant that he knew would be both quiet and private.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Well I think I'll leave Naruto and Hinata off by themselves, as much as they can be with guards all around…That would be the worst thing about being Hokage, you'd have moments where you'd have privacy, but wouldn't you have guards anytime there was a big event?? Blah!! Chapter 5, 1/3 of the way through my story, and I think it's still progressing like I expected. I'm excited!

-Kneise


	6. Avenger: Sasuke's awakening

Avenger: Sasuke's awakening

OV: When brothers collide who will win?

AN: Finally Sasuke, but Naruto's already confessed he loves Gaara..to himself, and he's on a date with Hinata! He's Confused!! LOL He's not really even in this chapter though

(reposted with edit on 30.10.2007)

- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The festival after Naruto's Hokage inauguration would go down in Konoha's history as one of the loudest, biggest, and best festival's ever. It actually hadn't specifically been planned, but it had fallen that Naruto's ceremony fell on the same day as the festival to celebrate his father's triumph over the Kyuubi. People were acutely aware that on this night they had so much more to celebrate. Today they celebrated an end to hatred, and a new beginning. The Jinchuuriki had become Hokage. No more was there a tinge of concern over Naruto; he was the village's protector now.

Unfortunately there are always those who cannot be open-minded. Some residents were drinking not to Naruto's health, but to his demise. In the belly of the village deep underground Denzou instructed his new group of Root trainees to be wary of the new Hokage. He didn't want them to give total allegiance to the Hokage, but to the village first, and to Naruto only if necessary. Denzou was still very sore at Naruto for taking one of his best men from him. It didn't matter to him that 'Sai' was an elite ANBU, he wasn't in Denzou's direct control and therefore he couldn't use him as a tool for his own greater plan.

Outside the village there were some who were wishing for Naruto's demise as well as the downfall of Konoha. Unbeknownst to the other, two pairs of sharingan were actively watching Naruto. One man in a black robe with red clouds was situated near the left flank of the village. He was in a grove of trees, and was observing the festival with a face devoid of emotion. On the farthest east side the other man was sitting in a cave with his comrades. Karin was checking chakra signatures. She had the feeling she was missing something, and was performing an inspection of the entire village with precision. Juugo and Suigetsu were arguing between themselves. The sharingan wielder, Sasuke, was concentrating on Naruto and Hinata. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but he could see their actions.

He laughed as he realized they were on an apparent date, causing his comrades to query as to what was so funny. He didn't answer, something they were used to by now, and so they went back to bickering and scanning.

Itachi turned his sharingan toward the edges of the village looking for the best way in. He had been paired with Tobi, and he didn't want to miss another chance to take the Jinchuuriki. His sharingan noticed a gap in the surrounding wall that had never been properly repaired after Orochimaru's attack on Konoha. Directly above this weakened spot was a cave, convenient for planning his actions. He set to watching his target again, and debated when to make his move. The biggest flaw was that the weakened part of wall was considerably far from the Hokage building.

Sasuke grimaced as he watched Naruto feeding Hinata sushi. He glowered over his sharingan as the chop sticks dipped another piece into wasabi and Naruto ate it grinning. _Dobe, _he thought. When he couldn't take any more of the scene below him, he turned his attention back to Karin. "So how does it look?" he asked her.

She hesitated, should she tell him about the trace signature she thought she felt, or ignore that tingling feeling that told her she was sure of who it was. "There are a lot of powerful ninja gathered." She began.

"I already know that, now tell me what you're trying to hide." He said coldly.

She pouted; he was always so cold to her. "I think I can feel a signature that doesn't belong." She said trying not to reveal her uncertainty.

"…"

She looked at him. Damn him and that impassive face of his. The most emotion I've seen in him lately was when we heard that Itachi was going after Naruto again, and he decided we'd also head for Konoha. Why can't he get excited about me?

"I'm waiting." He snapped impatiently.

"Itachi's here. He's on the west side, but I think he's moving this way." She spat the words out as if they tasted horrible.

Sasuke merely smirked. _So the information was right. Come brother, I'm ready for you this time. _

Karin recoiled from the look of malice on his face. She wasn't scared that he'd hurt her, but that look was enough to send shivers up anyone's spine. She once again thanked the gods she wasn't on the receiving end of that look, and hoped she'd never be. She retreated to the back of the cave, and set about preparing a small meal. They'd been hiding out in the cave for three days, and the living arrangements had become second nature to the group.

Suigetsu announced he would be heading toward the creek yet again, which prompted Karin to remark that he was a true weakling as much water as he required. He swung his huge sword toward her, and if Sasuke hadn't ordered him to stand down he'd have cut her into two right there. Instead he hopped out of the cave taking his sword with him.

Juugo sat docilely in his corner and talked to a couple of squirrels who he'd been using to spy with. They had been good gatherers of information, and had also shown him where to find a nice stash of nuts and berries. He sent them out to see if they could confirm what Karin had suspected.

Suigetsu had no more than reached the stream when he was ambushed from behind. He reeled from the kick that had caught him off guard and vowed to make whoever had just hit him pay. He turned and saw a man wearing black robes with red clouds. He didn't recognize him. "Who are you?" he asked harshly.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing," said a voice tinged with humor. Suigetsu didn't like the fact that the guys face was covered by an orange swirled mask.

Suigetsu caused his arms to muscle up and faced the intruder with a laugh. "I'll make you sorry you messed with me," he leered. Tobi deftly kicked the sword out of his hand and grabbed the thick hilt. He snarled at the unknown intruder. "How dare you touch my sword with your filthy hands?" He made to grab it back, but the other guy was just too fast. This was the last threat Suigetsu ever made before his torso was parted from his hips up to his collarbone with his own sword.

Itachi was grumbling impatiently as he searched through the surrounding forest for any chakra signature. _Damn that Tobi, I'll wring his neck for wandering off! _He was looking not only for his teammate, but for anyone else he might run into. He had made his way to the south of Konoha when he felt another presence. He stopped abruptly, and scanned the area. 100 meters to his left was a stream. Near this stream was Tobi fighting some other guy. Itachi wondered why he had a vague feeling he should know this guy, although he couldn't recall seeing a guy with skin tinged pale blue and hugely muscled. His former partner Kisame had been blue, but he wasn't this masculine. Besides, Kisame had gone and gotten himself killed, and Zetsu had taken care of the body.

He hid in the shadows and watched for a few minutes. Tobi was holding his own, remarkably. Maybe they hadn't made such a bad choice making him an Akatsuki member after all. Itachi took a moment to scan the area for any nearby signatures. All he could find were a couple of squirrels scrambling into the cave he planned to use later. He hadn't noticed how the fight was faring, because he'd been preoccupied scanning the area, so he was surprised to find Tobi standing over the bloody body of his foe holding an extremely large sword.

Itachi wasn't exactly sure if you could actually call the body bloody, but it was leaking some liquid everywhere. He went to the body to question him before he passed out. Suigetsu refused to even tell him his name, or any reason why he might be there. Itachi having grown bored of asking activated his Mangekyo sharingan and sent the blue man into his Tsukuyomi technique. He didn't think it would take much torture to get the man to talk. He was wrong, as Suigetsu basically evaporated before his eyes while under the technique leaving Itachi to wonder over what kind of man he was. He deactivated his sharingan, and felt the all too familiar rush if weakness. It passed quickly as it always did, and he let the feeling it left behind fade as it did.

Itachi was incensed that he'd not gotten any information from the unknown man. He didn't know if he was alone, or even why he was there. Perhaps they'd just killed a man whose only crime was wandering through the wrong part of the forest on his way to the festival. Itachi trusted his hunches, and he didn't think so.

He determined to survey the area again, and saw an unclear chakra signature in the cave. It was a meshing of a couple of different signatures. He thought of the squirrels and wondered if there was a large nest up there. He looked at Tobi who was also looking up at the cave. "I think that cave will be a good place to stake out the village until night fall. It will be easier to enter under darkness, and we should be able to get the Jinchuuriki without too much effort."

Tobi looked up at the cave once more, and nodded. Under his mask Uchia, Madara grinned. He hadn't been fooled by the technique that had been used to dispel chakra. He knew there were two people up in that cave, what bothered him was that one appeared unstable as it had more than one signature. He was secure in his abilities and wondered what kind of man carried such turbulence within himself. The other he read as an Uchia, their chakra had a specific tone to it due to the kekkei genkai. His smile broadened as he thought about the meeting that was getting ready to take place. Finally the last three surviving Uchias were going to meet up. He followed Itachi up closer to the cave.

Karin suddenly sat bolt upright, she didn't move away from where she was sitting propped on the wall next to Juugo, but she motioned to Sasuke that someone was coming.

He looked at her trying to understand. She was too on alert for it to just be Suigetsu coming back, however if it was someone else how had they gotten past him? Sasuke didn't move, but he activated his sharingan. When Karin froze and whispered one word he glared at her. She'd said she thought Itachi was around, and now she thought it was him coming up to the cave. Sasuke's face went from its usual impassivity to glaring. He'd just picked up on his brother's position for himself.

Was he that ready for a fight that he'd simply walk right in where he, Sasuke, sat waiting for him? Karin whispered, "The chakra concealment is working. He must not know we're here. But why is he coming up to the cave, and where is Suigetsu? I feel him close bye, but his signature is weak."

Sasuke knew then that Suigetsu had already been killed by his brother. This only served to enrage Sasuke even more. Itachi had always treated him like he was no match, that he was inferior, but to barge in on them with out a care? That was too much! Sasuke felt them drawing closer; he crouched in a ready stance and waited.

Itachi approached more cautiously than he otherwise might have. He was aware that that blue guy might have friends hidden around. He couldn't find any other signature than the slight one he knew was in the cave, and he still dismissed that as animal in nature by its weakness. He had gotten close enough now that he could discern two signatures. He stopped and scanned the cave slowly and methodically, trying to be certain it wasn't a trap he was leading them into. Despite how well Tobi had handled that guy, he would be held responsible if anything happened to him. Pein wasn't known for leniency, and Itachi knew there was some strange reason he showed Tobi favor.

He stepped forward, now a mere 10 meters from the cave opening, and watched as another squirrel entered carrying a scrap of cloth in its teeth. Itachi knew it was a piece of that blue guy's shirt. It made him relax a bit, because he was almost certain it was an obvious clue that there were squirrels nesting. He looked back at Tobi who was obediently following a few feet behind him. He motioned that he was going in, and for Tobi to wait.

Tobi nodded an affirmative, grinning behind his mask that he was in no way going to wait. When Itachi jumped the final five feet into the cave, Tobi/Madara was right behind him. He stayed behind the lip of the opening, but close enough to see and hear what was going on.

For a split second Itachi faltered, he had not been expecting his little brother to be waiting for him inside. Sasuke used that moment's hesitation to strike. He had perfected the chidori so that he could activate it instantly, and with his chakra sword version also. Before Itachi could jump completely out of the way Sasuke had impaled him through his shoulder. He looked his brother in the eyes and spat the words he'd been longing to say for so long, "I'm not the weakling anymore, you are."

Itachi felt drained as Sasuke's chidori nagashi continued to slice into him. If Madara hadn't stepped into the cave at that moment Sasuke would have killed his brother then and there.

Karin had known he was there and had used the distraction of the Uchia brother's to get Juugo ready to attack. He was already angered when the squirrel had brought him word of Suigetsu's death and proof in the slip of cloth. He was already slipping into curse seal form and lashed out at Madara. Madara easily caught the much larger man and tried to subdue him. He wasn't expecting the extra strength the seal gave him, but he could see how it was dumping chakra into his system. He turned to Sasuke and commanded him to order Juugo down.

Sasuke just smirked and countered that you don't just order Juugo down when he's in curse seal form. Juugo continued to squeeze the smaller man, and was thoroughly enjoying the feeling of the bones in his ribcage constricting and beginning to strain. Sasuke called out for him to wait. Juugo loosened his hold for a moment, but he resumed his grip even tighter with a feral cry that he didn't want to.

Itachi tried to take advantage of the distraction to hit Sasuke with a surprise attack; however Karin jumped in the way and received the intended death blow. Sasuke looked down at her indifferently, and complained to Itachi that he had cost him the best tracker he'd ever seen. Karin died with a smile on her face murmuring that he did love her after all. Itachi used a kawarimi to get himself free, and tried to place his Mangekyou sharingan on his little brother.

For someone who was hailed as a genius Itachi was sorely unprepared to see the Mangekyou mirrored in his brother's eyes. He had rushed into the cave blindly, had taken his brother's unexpected hit made worse by the unanticipated fact of Sasuke being there at all, and now he'd counted on being able to send Sasuke into a Tsukuyomi technique.

Instead it was he who was sucked into his brother's Tsukuyomi technique. Sasuke looked at his brother who stood before him, well hung is a better word, as he was hanging from a series of chains and butcher style hooks. Sasuke couldn't express nor contain how much hatred and anger were coursing through him at that moment.

He looked at Itachi; "you will stay here in my world forever. When your brain has melted and your senses are faded and you can no longer take it and you beg for mercy, I will keep you here. You will stay here as I pierce you over and over with my chidori blade. You will stay here as I send snakes to bite and choke you to the point of unconsciousness, only to release their hold at that last moment to allow you to gasp for breath. Then they will attack again.

You will hang from those hooks until your flesh is peeling off and you are bathed in your own blood. You will stay here as the faces of those you have killed appear before you and tear at your flesh, as they stab you with kunai and throw shuriken at you. You will heal just enough to recover your sense of touch and taste and smell. You will taste the metallic tang of your own blood. You will smell the stench of your own vomit and shit. You will feel the pain over and over and over again. I will stand here and watch, and I will revel in your pain.

I will enjoy seeing our mother spit in your face. I will enjoy seeing our father tell you that you are no son of his and you are a disappointment. I will enjoy seeing your entire clan torture, maim, and punish you. I will not release my hold on you until your outer body gives way. I will not let go until you are broken and your body has stiffened in the agony of death.

I have hated you with everything that I have. I have hated you beyond any other course

my life might have taken. I have deserted everything I once held dear in my chase for power to use against you. I have postponed living in the desire to seek my revenge. I have become the perfect avenger, and now I will extract my sweetest justice on you.

You are weak. Do you know why you are weak, Itachi? You are weak because you have nothing you hold dear! You are weak because you have nothing that drives you. You are weak because you are alone, and in that loneliness you have no strength. I am strong because I have my revenge. I am stronger because I have drive. I am strong because although I have left them in my past, I have someone else who will keep me going.

Now brother, it is time for you to receive what I owe you."

As he spoke each thing he said happened as he brought it into being by thinking and saying it. Now finished speaking Sasuke began to reach his chidori blade toward his brother again. Just as he was about to strike he heard Itachi trying to speak. He barely formed the words, because he had lost so much blood and was in so much pain. "I have succeeded."

This sent Sasuke into an even deeper rage. "What do you mean you succeeded?"

Itachi raised his face, "You have grown stronger. You don't have our father standing over you never telling you you're good enough. You don't have to live under his shadow of perfection, and know that nothing you do is ever good enough. That no matter what you'll never be perfect. You don't have to live up to what everyone else expects of you. You are free to choose your own path. If I hadn't done what I did the Uchias would have remained self centered and arrogant. You would have grown up trying to live up to me, and I would have always fallen short of your expectations. Father would have succeeded in molding you into the perfect Uchia, an unfeeling machine that only strove to be like everyone else in the clan. The only ambition perfection that is unattainable. I broke into the secret vault and read the scroll so I could find a way out. I made my road, but I couldn't leave you behind to be forced into doing whatever they wanted, and becoming who they wanted you to be.

You've become a man now. You're better than me. You're better than any of them. I succeeded, I freed you."

"You killed our entire clan and you think you freed me?? You don't know what you caused me. You don't know what you cost me. You don't deserve to live. No more talking, your eternity begins now!" Sasuke stabbed the blade of lightening into Itachi's stomach. Blood gushed out of his mouth and coursed out of the wound. Sasuke set to work carrying out every promise he'd made to his brother again. It aggravated and enraged him that Itachi took everything Sasuke could think of with a smile on his face. Eventually the torture became too much, and as Itachi felt his mind slip, and knew he was dying, he raised his head one last time.

"Goodbye, little brother." He went limp and sagged against the chains as his breath slowly slipped through his lips.

In the cave Juugo didn't notice as Sasuke withdrew the blade he'd kept pressed into his brother's shoulder as the body went slack, and which had carved a path down into his chest, and let the body slump to the floor. A single tear slid down his cheek for himself, for his clan, or maybe for his brother, Juugo never saw it as he gave a final mighty squeeze and Madara's head nearly dislocated from his shoulders. There was a wet series of crunches as the ribs that had been under such strain shattered sending shards of bone into Madara's lungs and heart. He didn't notice as his heart had burst the moment Juugo had increased his pressure.

A sick grin spread over Juugo's face as he watched the thick red blood that flowed out of Madara's flaccid mouth. He dropped the body onto the floor of the cave next to Itachi's and grinned at Sasuke. Sasuke almost didn't think fast enough to make Juugo back down from his killing intent. He activated his own seal on the left side of his body where Juugo was trying to get a good grip to tear his arm off. He shoved the larger man off of him, and looked at him with his sharingan activated.

"Juugo, enough," he said simply.

He then proceeded to walk down to the stream to wash his brother's and Karin's blood off. Juugo calmed down, and followed docilely. They both removed most of their bloodstained clothing and washed it out in the water. Sasuke didn't even flinch when a voice commanded him not to move, he'd known they were coming. He looked at Juugo and told him not to move, they had not come to fight these men.

"Juugo, do you really want that seal deactivated?" Sasuke asked his only remaining companion.

He had Juugo's full attention. "Yes," the big man said a look of incredulity on his face.

"Don't fight. Let them take us. They should be able to help you."

Juugo looked at Sasuke. He realized he looked tired. "What about you?" He asked real concern in his voice.

"Don't worry about me." He said with a grin. It was perhaps the first real grin Juugo had ever seen on Sasuke's face.

Sasuke looked at the masked ANBU who had found him. "We'll go peacefully. Please will you tell the Hokage that Uchia, Sasuke has been captured?" With that said he held his hands out, palm up, and sat down on the bank of the stream. He watched his white shirt and purple belt go floating down the current. He didn't need them anymore.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Madara doesn't know there are three people because Karin is sitting behind Juugo whose chakra is in essence divided because of the curse seal. Also since Sasuke has the curse seal his chakra would kind of blend with Juugo's as he's the originator of the curse seal. Just felt I needed to explain that…it felt unclear.

Wow, that was a long chapter. I'll post it now and edit it later..Muhahaha!

I'm sure I've made a lot of mistakes, and my proofreader hasn't checked over this yet, obviously. Three chapters in one day Marathon…but now I've been up almost 48 hours…off to bed to sleep all day! YAY!!

-Kneise


	7. Grief and Sorrow: The aftermath

Grief and Sorrow: The aftermath

OV: Sasuke's and Naruto's paths have crossed, Now what?

AN: Well I'm not sure about that last chapter… I did write it with one hour of sleep in 48 hours! The Madara thing is troublesome. I killed off what is rumored to be a powerful character with ease. Itachi I can explain off because everyone knows he's weakened by overuse of his Sharingan. Madara…I may explain my logic behind that …Have to see how the story progresses! Now back to Konoha and Sasuke…for the time being.

((Warning, this has taken its turn and brought a little Yaoi- reader beware, also a make out scene…nothing too graphic! Also some implied coupling…))

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -

The ANBU didn't give any notice that he had heard Sasuke's request. He grabbed him by the arm and forcibly walked him towards Konoha. The other guard sensed that Juugo could be a strong opponent. He commanded him to move, and was relieved when the huge man did as he was asked without any sign of struggle.

They quickly made their way into Konoha, and were whisked into the ANBU headquarters. There was a high security prison located beneath the building, and these two were obviously not your common everyday criminal. Once safely under guard the four man squad ascended to the main level to discuss what had just transpired. The big question was had they actually caught the Uchia, and how to tell the Hokage who was, as of that day, Naruto!

Sasuke lay down on the mat that served as a bed in the cell. He couldn't hear Juugo, and that might not be a good thing, but he was sure the guards weren't going to let the big man out of their sight for too long. He almost immediately fell into a deep slumber. It had been a long time since he'd been in any location where he trusted his surroundings enough to allow himself the luxury of real, deep sleep. Right now that was all he wanted, to escape from the present reality and just sleep. Not to think that he'd finally succeeded in killing his brother and avenging his clan. Not to try to forget the words his brother had taunted him with. Not to think, or feel, or anything, just to succumb to the mindlessness of sleep.

Juugo sat in his cell. He stared through the bars and listened. He could hear birds singing nearby, and knew there was a window not far away. He had a smile on his face. Sasuke had promised him that when he had defeated his brother they would seek a cure for the curse that overcame him and turned him into a raging murderous beast. He always had known Sasuke wasn't lying. He listened and farther away he heard Sasuke's deep untroubled breathing. His smile widened and for once he felt hope that his future held promise instead of the usual despair.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -

Naruto walked slowly to the Hyuuga estate with Hinata. They had passed a pleasant evening finishing their dinner, and meeting back up with most of the earlier crowd to watch the pyrotechnic display. Naruto had been required to give a closing speech before the show had commenced, and he'd spoken freely of hope and camaraderie and of the brightness the future held. He'd not been reluctant to admit the road would have its pitfalls and rough patches, but he'd tried to assure everyone that if they just worked together the future could be anything they wanted it to be.

His friends had cheered the loudest, and Naruto had won even more converts of acceptance with his heartfelt words. Sakura thought how much Naruto had grown, and wished as she often did that Sasuke was there to celebrate with them. She offered a silent wish that he know Naruto had finally achieved his dream. Somehow she felt that he did know, and she was cheered by that knowledge.

Naruto reached the gate adorned with the Hyuuga crest which stood a commanding five feet tall. He turned to face the shy girl, and nearly laughed as he caught his guard trying to nonchalantly give the pair their privacy. He caught Hinata's eyes and his smile was reflected in the pale lilac orbs. She offered a slight curve of her delicate lips in reply.

Naruto was happier than he'd been in his whole life. He had friends who stood by him. He had people he considered his family. He had cherished people he loved. Most importantly, right now, he was standing in the moonlight facing a beautiful girl. Hinata blushed as his eyes swept over her face. He slowly raised his hand to glide his fingers through her silky hair, which was so black it had that blue sheen to it. She tensed, but soon relaxed and leaned her head to the side pressing his roaming fingers against her cheek. He gently caressed her cheek with the pad of his thumb, slowly drawing a line closer to her lips. He gently continued his exploration to trace her lips, causing them to part and allow a soft sigh to escape.

He'd kissed a girl before, but he wasn't experienced, he was merely following what his instincts dictated. He enjoyed the softness of her lips, and leaned in slowly replacing his course thumb with his own soft lips.

Hinata's eyes shot open, and her entire body went rigid, but she didn't pull away. Naruto gently placed one hand on the small of her back, and the other behind her head and pulled her closer to him. She melted into his embrace and deepened the kiss.

All too soon it was over and they were pulling awkwardly away from each other. Naruto's hand went to its customary place behind his head and he closed his eyes and grinned sheepishly. Hinata stood there blushing, feeling as if the world was spinning around her much too fast.

The sudden movement from his guard caught Naruto off guard, and he turned his attention to where the guard was watching the gate as Neji approached.

"Naruto," the Jounin simply stated.

Naruto grinned and replied, "Hi Neji." He felt a bit weird to have been caught kissing Hinata. He felt plain weird regardless if he'd been caught kissing her or not.

Hinata turned from Naruto and quickly slipped inside the gate, almost running. "Good night, Naruto-kun." She called out as she disappeared into the shadows. Neji turned to follow her without another word, but his face wasn't hard.

Naruto wasn't sure he liked the silence. He supposed it was better than being attacked or screamed at, which is what he'd almost expected to happen. He walked back to the Hokage building, and retired to his quarters followed silently by his guard.

He had a hard time getting to sleep that night. His mind kept replaying the events of the day over and over. Finally he abandoned his disheveled bed, and slipped outside onto the balcony. He could see the shadow of an ANBU keeping watch a level down, and he grinned down at him or her. A soft sound behind him caused him to spin around.

"Gaara, you nearly scared me!" he whined. "What are you doing out this time of night? I thought you could sleep now that Shukaku isn't trying to take over your body." He didn't mean to be mean; he was just being his typical straightforward self.

Gaara knew Naruto well, and took no offence in his friend's statement. He approached the Hokage, and walked past him into the room Naruto had vacated only a moment before, gently brushing against him. The ANBU guard resumed his watch over the courtyard, not concerned about the unexpected visitor.

Naruto followed his friend inside; he could feel something was troubling the redhead deeply. He stopped directly behind the Kazekage and placed his hand comfortingly on the other man's shoulder. Gaara spun to face him and the look of confusion mingled with longing and uncertainty frightened Naruto.

"Gaa…" he began, he never got to finish the name.

Gaara leaned in suddenly and kissed the unsuspecting blonde. Instead of pulling away as was his first instinct, Naruto drew closer to his attacker. His arms moved of their own accord and wound tightly around the rough robes that covered the redhead, his hands grasping wads of the fabric. Gaara's slid up to twine around Naruto's waist pulling him closer fanning the heat that was building between them.

Naruto suddenly knew what had been wrong when he had kissed Hinata. It had been like kissing a close friend and nothing more. Now with Gaara pressing seductively against him slowly causing him to move backward he felt a surge of emotion that he had expected to feel with Hinata. He pulled away from Gaara's lips and gasp for air. He was roughly pinned to the wall they had reached and his lips were once again held captive. This time it was Gaara who broke the connection, but he dipped his head back in, nibbling on Naruto's lower lip causing a soft moan to escape from deep in his throat.

Their hands had come alive and were desperately grasping, groping, touching as if they couldn't get enough of feeling the other. Naruto felt light headed, and leaned his head against the wall. This was obviously a mistake if he'd wanted any reprieve as Gaara took the opportunity to nibble on Naruto's exposed neck. He grabbed a fistful of red hair and wound his fingers tightly into it, then used it as leverage to pull Gaara back temporarily before attacking his lips heatedly. He kissed him roughly then moved down to bite aggressively at his neck, ears, jaw; anywhere he could reach he was kissing and nibbling passionately. The feeling that was building within him was threatening to overtake him and he didn't want it to stop. He'd never felt anything like this before.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - -- - - - - - - -

Sasuke awoke to find a man standing over him. He tried to focus his sleep bleary ryes on the face, but it kept swimming in and out of focus. _I used a lot of chakra on Itachi; I guess I need more time to recover. _His thoughts didn't help him relax. Slowly the silvery white, black, and flesh colored blur began to take shape. It didn't take him more than a second to recognize the glaring eye that peeked out from under the off kilter forehead protector.

"So you're awake, I thought I might have to sit here all day," the silver haired Jounin commented.

"It's good for someone to keep you waiting for a change," Sasuke joked. He cringed inwardly. _What am I doing?? I'm joking with Kakashi! This isn't some happy reunion. I have no idea how he will react to my presence here. I should have known they wouldn't tell Naruto straight away. Even if they did would he come? _

Kakashi's eye crinkled in a smile. As soon as it had began it was over, and he peered at Sasuke seriously, all pretext of kindness gone. "Why are you here?" he already knew about Itachi's death, and the other bodies that had been found in and around the cave. He knew also that they were the woman rumored to have been one of Sasuke's companions, another missing nin from the mist, a Suigetsu, rumored to have been one of Orochimaru's test subjects, and a body that the logical explanation for was unknown. The third was definitely dressed in the Akatsuki robes, but the chakra signature that remained was worrisome to Kakashi.

Sasuke decided that the truth was his best discourse, and he explained how he'd heard Itachi had been paired with another Akatsuki member, and had been sent yet again to target Naruto. He'd picked up information that they were converging on Konoha again as word of Naruto's inauguration had spread. Sasuke had decided that this would be a good opportunity to follow the information and get his revenge once and for all.

"And now that you have finally obtained this great power and have succeeded in killing your brother what will you do?" Kakashi ask dryly.

Sasuke was unprepared for Kakashi's next question. As soon as his brother's body had dropped lifeless to the floor of the cave a great feeling of relief had swept over him. It was soon replaced with an emptiness and feeling of nothingness, that there was nothing left for which to strive. That to die would be preferable to this heaviness that consumed him. Sasuke had been grateful when the ANBU had approached, and had suggested he and Juugo go out of the cave to clean themselves to allow their surrender to be easier. As he had lain in the cell on the mat he'd felt that darkness threaten to overcome him again, and had chosen to escape into the unfeeling realm of slumber. Now, he had been forced to stare that feeling of nothingness in the face, and he didn't like the answers that were surfacing. "I don't know." Sasuke said softly. It wasn't in his nature to concede defeat, but he felt numb and lifeless. He didn't care what happened to him anymore. He'd accomplished what he'd set out his entire life to do. Now he didn't know what was next. It was ironic that it had to be Kakashi who was sitting before him.

Sasuke recalled the talk Kakashi had given him the day he'd been attacked by the sound four. _Forget revenge, if you seek it and are successful it won't bring anything good with it._ Was that right? Those were the words his mind offered up. It was the general feeling of the lecture. "You were right." He conceded, and laid his head back onto the mat.

Kakashi hadn't expected what Sasuke had said. He too recalled their lecture, and he was actually saddened that his former student hadn't heeded his words. "You haven't answered my question." Kakashi admonished.

Sasuke turned his head to look at the other man again. "I have nothing left. Do what you must, I have lost all dignity and have surrendered to Konoha." He replied; his voice announced that it was the only answer he was going to give.

He turned to face the ceiling yet again, his thoughts were clouded by a certain annoying, loud, hyperactive blonde. "I wish I could have seen him become Hokage. I wish I could see him one more time." Sasuke whispered. He was unaware he'd spoken aloud, and closed his eyes trying to drive the images away.

Kakashi's eye opened wide in shock. He weighed the man in front of him carefully. He wished Sasuke had spoken truly. He wished he'd learned the value of camaraderie and friends. He decided to test Sasuke. "What should we do with the other man we brought in with you?" Kakashi ask in an unconcerned manner.

Sasuke's eyes snapped open, and he sat up. His typically cold lifeless black eyes suddenly became animated and warm. "He needs medical help. Is it true that Tsunade is an unequalled medical Nin? Juugo needs someone to help him overcome the power of his curse. He gets overcome by rages to kill. He's not a bad guy, he can't help himself. If this Tsunade looked at him maybe she could help him control his urges. I'll trade my pathetic life, for what its worth, for his medical treatment. The curse seal comes from Juugo. Use my blood to find a serum to neutralize it. I don't care if I die, but I promised him I'd help him." His words had rushed out, and Kakashi sensed he'd really meant them.

Down the corridor Juugo also heard the words of his comrade. Tears flowed freely from his eyes. Someone finally respected him and wanted to truly help him. He'd gone to Orochimaru because he'd been told he could cure him. Instead Orochimaru had exploited him and taken advantage of the cursed blood that flowed through his veins and used it to create a seal. He'd created an army of curse seal warriors, the army that had been mainly killed by Sasuke and his team when they'd freed Juugo from the prison Orochimaru had locked him in. When Sasuke had recruited him for his team, he'd promised to try to help him. Juugo felt a strong sense of protectiveness for Sasuke as he heard him offer his own life to help break the curse. He vowed to do whatever it took to see that Sasuke's life was spared. He vowed to let him know that even if there was no other person who cared for him that he, Juugo, wanted him to stay alive, because he cared.

Kakashi informed Sasuke that he would look into Juugo's case, and that he had other things to tend to now. As he left the prison corridor Sasuke heard him order the guards to bring decent food to both prisoners.

A feeling swept over him. One he'd have thought he'd long outgrown. He felt a sense of pride that he'd succeeded in making his sensei proud. He sat with his head against the wall, a thin smile on his face.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -

The next morning dawned clear and bright. Naruto awoke slowly and grinned at the warmth that radiated through his covers. He rolled over and looked into the sleep filled pupil less sea green eye that peeked from under the covers. "Good morning, did you sleep well?" he queried jovially.

"You're too cheerful in the morning," came the gruff reply as pale strong arms wrapped around him and pulled him closer. Naruto smiled and snuggled back into the warm embrace of his newfound love.

An insistent knock on the door caused the wide smile to turn quickly into a frown. Gaara looked into the depths of Naruto's blue eyes, "Go, I understand, I'm Kazekage remember?" he grinned and Naruto laughed.

"As if I could forget," he slid from their warm cocoon of covers and slipped his boxers and a robe onto his bare body. He pulled the door shut and crossed into the front room. He opened the door with a grumbled "What do you want?" but stopped when he saw it was Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei!?" he was uncertain if it could be a good thing for Kakashi to be there so early in the morning, and with such a serious look on his face. Well on what part of his face could be seen between his mask and his forehead protector.

"Naruto, I mean Hokage," he began; the first of many who would have to remember the new title Naruto now bore. "You need to go to your office. I have had to call an urgent meeting. Please get dressed and hurry." He bowed and left down the corridor in the direction of said office.

Naruto turned and closed the door. He looked up as Gaara stepped out from the bedroom. He didn't like the serious look on his redhead's face.

"Naruto…" Gaara began.

"Don't. Don't say it." Naruto whispered. He knew from Gaara's expression what was coming.

"Naruto," he tried again, sternly this time. "I'm the Kazekage, you're the Hokage now. What happened last night should never have happened." He sighed, and frowned deeply. This was far more difficult than he'd imagined as he'd gotten dressed in Naruto's bedroom.

"Don't you say that," Naruto said with tears forming in his eyes. "Don't you love me? Don't you understand that I love you Gaara."

Gaara looked down at the carpet, his shoulders drooped. "Naruto I do love you. That's why we both should admit this won't work. I can't stop being Kazekage. You…"

He was cut off as Naruto cried out, "I'll quit then!"

Gaara looked crestfallen at this statement, "Don't ever say that. You finally have reached your dream. There is no one else who could ever be as great a Hokage as you will be. I won't let you throw your dream away for me." A single tear fell from his pale eyes. "I'll always remember last night. I will always know that I am loved." He looked at Naruto pleading with him to accept the inevitable.

Naruto sniffed his nose, but he nodded. "I will always love you Gaara. You will always be one of my most precious people." He walked over and gave the sad redhead one last lingering red hot kiss. Then he entered his bedroom and pulled the door shut behind him.

Gaara wiped his eyes on the sleeve of his robe, crossed to the bathroom nearest the kitchen, and washed his face. Then he slipped out the front door nodding politely to the ANBU stationed there and collecting his own personal guard to return to his rooms next to his siblings.

Naruto emerged from his rooms a few minutes later. His eyes were a bit red rimmed, and he had a slight sniffle every now and then. He took a deep breath and steeled himself to meet whatever was on the other side of his office door. Then he stepped inside.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -

Poor Naruto. I remember commenting in the second chapter that the story seemed to come to life and write itself, this chapter did too. I had never planned for there to be anything more between Naruto and Gaara than a deep friendship. For some reason his uneventful kiss with Hinata caused the following events to transpire. Kukuku, Naruto's got experience now!! LOL, I apologize to anyone whom my story might offend, I did comment --I write for myself…you're just a bonus if you're reading:D

-Kneise


	8. Ripple: Breaking the surface

Ripple: Breaking the surface…

OV: When a stone is thrown through the glassy surface of water it causes ripples to spread…

What happens when a missing-nin returns to his tranquil home village?? Make that two…

Ripple!

AN: Sorry about the little lime in the last chapter…Blame it on-- ummm… Halloween! Yeah the craziness of getting ready for Halloween!! (Why is it that I can't find Manga Gel anywhere!?!) Grr!

- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - - -

There were more people in his office than he expected. They had been talking when he opened the door, however, as soon as they saw it was him they immediately hushed into respectful silence. He took his place behind the desk, and turned to Kakashi. "Okay, now what's so important that you had to drag all these people into my office?" Naruto forthrightly asked.

Kakashi wasted no time in explaining that there had been an attempted attack on Konoha the day before during the inauguration and festival. Also that there was a probability that there might have been a second planned, however events that resolved in both groups meeting up negated this from happening. He stated that there had been several casualties, none from Konoha ninja, and two captures. Furthermore, the detainees were being closely guarded, with no contact between them, in two distant cells under ANBU Headquarters in the High Security prison, and were being cooperative. However, they had requested Tsunade's assistance concerning one of them. Kakashi explained that the nature of the request was nonthreatening, and would benefit both prisoners greatly, and possibly Konoha too; however he refused to go into detail.

Naruto looked at Tsunade, then back to Kakashi, "Why do I feel there's more to this than you're telling?" he pondered. He took his eyes off the silver haired ninja, "What do you think Baa-chan??"

Tsunade's face got red, but she didn't tell him off for calling her an old lady. Instead she looked at him, and calmly smiled, which was even scarier than if she'd yelled, "It is alright with me, pending learning more details. If it's within my abilities and in Konoha's best interest I will do whatever is needed."

Naruto nodded, that sounded alright to him. "What has been done with the bodies?"

Kakashi shot a look at Tsunade, and a couple of ANBU guards standing near the door before he answered. "One was buried; the other three were burned on standard pyres."

Naruto noticed that the burial was out of place, especially for an enemy, but he chose not to question it, for now. There was definitely something they weren't telling him. He may only be in his first day as Hokage, but he wasn't stupid. He stopped his train of thought, maybe that's why they weren't telling him everything. He had always taken a little time to adjust to new situations. They were probably thinking he'd get mad at them for doing things without his consent. They had most likely been trying to save him some hassle since he was new, and now they felt guilty for doing his job for him. That had to be it; why else would they be acting so weird?

"Alright, I'm sure you could handle disposing of a few bodies without me having to tell you what to do." He said with that characteristic glint in his eyes. He was trying to let them know he wasn't mad, but they _should_ ask him before important things. He was actually relieved not to have had to do anything about the bodies. It would have put a dark mood on the bright day he'd had yesterday. He'd also already had heartbreak that morning, and didn't need any other depressing thoughts; although they didn't know about that.

Kakashi seemed a little more relaxed, and answered Naruto's next questions with ease, and soon the meeting came to an uneventful end. They determined Kakashi would take Tsunade to the jail and check on the prisoners. Naruto and Shikamaru would get to work on the regular daily routine. Naruto had also set to work setting up a squad to make sure all the esteemed guests got home safely. He appointed the two ANBU who were present in charge, and considered Hinata, Choji, Kiba, and Ino good candidates to assist. They were to assemble two three man teams, and escort anyone who requested it, as well as extend Konoha hospitality to others who wanted to stay longer. The meeting broke up as Naruto ordered everyone to get to work.

Kakashi and Tsunade left the office in a hurry. Tsunade looked at Kakashi, "So are you going to tell me what's going on now?"

Kakashi looked around the corridor, they seemed to be alone, but he wasn't going to chance Naruto hearing who the prisoner was, nor who had been buried last night or why. "I'll tell you when we get to the prison, it's too complicated to discuss here."

Back in his office Naruto thought about Gaara, and wondered if he and his siblings had left yet. He hadn't even gotten to say goodbye. His mind wandered as the last of the people Kakashi had called left the office. What **had** happened the night before? Who was in prison? Hmm, curious. As he thought about it no one had ever said who they had captured, if the two groups were natural enemies, or even where they came from. Were they rogue Ninja, hired assassins, missing-Nin? Naruto jerked his head upright, were they Akatsuki? No, that was impossible, _unless_ _the prisoners they had were Akatsuki members and had killed whoever else had made the mistake of planning an attack at the same time as them. _That would make sense as to why Kakashi was being so secretive. He wouldn't want word to get around that Konoha had captured two Akatsuki members.

The more he thought about it, the more sure he was that this had to be the answer. The more sure he was about the fact of having two Akatsuki members in their midst the more angry he became. The angrier he became the more he wanted to go see those prisoners for himself and give them a piece of his mind.

Shikamaru looked over at Naruto; he'd been very quiet for some time, a rare feat for the blonde. He nearly fell over in his chair as he noticed the color of Naruto's eyes and the depth of the whisker like scars on his cheeks. There was also a heavy chakra emanating from around him. The expression on his face was the most frightening, his teeth were bared and they were longer and more feral than normal, his nose and forehead were furrowed with anger, and his fists were clinched tightly sitting on top of the desk. Shika noticed that his finger nails also seemed longer, like claws almost. He was reminded of Kiba in his half-beast technique. "Na-Naruto… nande?" he asked softly almost afraid for his friend to hear him lest he turn that anger towards him.

Naruto's head snapped in Shikamaru's direction. He'd forgotten the other man was there. "Why?" he snarled. "Why are they trying to hide whose in the prison from me? I can take on a couple of Akatsuki members. I killed Kakuzu, and I've survived attempts at being taken by Itachi twice." Naruto stopped growling. A thought had come to him suddenly.

He turned to face Shikamaru, "They have Itachi in that prison, don't they?"

Shikamaru's face had gone pale, and he was sweating. He was actually fearful of being in the same room as Naruto when he was in this state. As Naruto began asking questions, Shika's mind began to work. He could see that Naruto was probably correct in his assumptions, as he didn't actually know what was going on himself. At the last question, obviously directed at him, he turned to see Naruto staring at him with those red eyes. "Naruto, I don't know." He began.

Naruto cut him off, "DON'T LIE TO ME!!" he screamed.

Shika cringed, but continued, "Naruto I really don't know who they have in there, or who died last night. They didn't say. I do think you might be right; what if it is Itachi, does that mean Sasuke was the other group? It would fit the numbers. There would be two Akatsuki, and Sasuke was said to have four people in his group. They would have wanted to give Sasuke a proper burial, because even though he was a Missing-Nin he was an Uchia. They would have buried his body at the old Uchia Compound." He was speaking more to himself than Naruto actually, and he counted out reasons for the argument on his fingers.

Naruto stopped snarling. One thing Shika had said had broken through his anger and completely neutralized it. "Sasuke?" he whispered. "Sasuke dead?" The thought was almost more than he could bear. He jumped up and raced out the door. Shika ran after him, but soon lost sight as he bounded through the outer door and down the street. The one thing he noticed was he wasn't headed in the direction of the ANBU building, but in the direction of the Uchia compound and grounds.

He took a shortcut and reached the gated compound at the same time as Naruto. He was stunned to see tears in Naruto's eyes. "Come on, we'll go in together." He offered.

Naruto nodded, and they pushed the gate open. A piece of chain fell to the ground, its lock having long sense rusted away. The two men could see that the gate had been disturbed recently. There was a fresh scrape mark along the ground. Naruto grew withdrawn. He stepped inside the gate with Shika right behind him.

It didn't take long to find the cemetery. It was an ornate place, every Uchia had been given a grand burial after the slaughter, and their graves were both neat and simple, yet grand and dignified as befitting one of Konoha's premier clans. They saw a fresh grave; it was next to two other graves which had been placed a little apart from all the others, almost as if done in conspicuous reverence, or as a martyr. The names told why, but not which the case was; Fugaku, and Mikoto. Naruto didn't know whose names they were, but Shika did. These were Sasuke's parents. He knew because he'd grown up hearing the awful story, and once he'd heard his parents mourning the 'poor Uchia parents' and had heard their names.

Naruto asked Shikamaru the question he'd already surmised for himself. "These graves, they're Sasuke's parents aren't they?"

When Shika didn't answer Naruto looked over at him. The look of deep sadness and regret were all too evident on his face. He took one reluctant step after another until he was standing in front of the fresh grave. He had to drag his eyes off the mound of dirt to look at the small slab of stone. When he did he let out a gasp of surprise.

Shikamaru had cone up behind him and Naruto jumped at his cry of "Nande?" They looked at each other.

Then Shikamaru was looking at a patch of air. Naruto had taken off so fast Shikamaru had been unable to follow him with his eyes. He looked at the grave once more and grinned. He knew exactly where Naruto had gone. He wasn't about to follow this time. Naruto needed to make this visit on his own. "Good bye Itachi, you got better than you deserved to be buried next to your parents in the familial burial grounds."

He placed his hands in his pockets and looked up at the clouds as he sauntered down the path and out of the compound. He grinned and wondered what the reunion of Naruto and Sasuke would be like and almost wished he were there to see it. He would go, but he'd hurried enough for one day rushing to catch up to Naruto at the Uchia compound.

- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - --

Tsunade's eyes grew large and round as Kakashi informed her of the situation. "Sasuke! He's here? But, how?"

Kakashi told his story of how he'd been approached by two ANBU who had stopped to tell him of their encounter. They had led him to the dead, and he'd ordered the burial and burnings. No one had questioned him about burying Itachi; they had merely followed their instructions carefully. He then related his discussion with Sasuke the night before. Tsunade listened carefully looking him in the eye. They had stopped walking as he had talked. She shook her head as he explained what Sasuke had requested.

"So he's finally grown up." She said with a slight smile. "I don't know what I can do, but I will try. For Naruto, I will try."

Kakashi looked at her; for Naruto, huh, not Sasuke. She was angry at the raven haired boy, which was obvious. Kakashi knew it was because of the hurt and anger he'd caused to Naruto who for some reason had become one of Tsunade's special people. He smiled, he was glad Naruto had found someone else to care for him, after all he'd been through he deserved as many kind people as he could gather.

They entered into the chamber where Sasuke and Juugo were being held. Tsunade glowered at the still shirtless boy. He'd been offered a shirt, but had refused. He didn't want any of the garments they had offered, because they were all ANBU clothing and he felt he didn't deserve to wear anything like that. "You must be Tsunade." He said softly, his voice proclaiming just how defeated the last Uchia felt. "Can you help Juugo?"

She looked at the hope and concern in his eyes. Her anger and harsh feelings toward the boy softened. "I will try. I will try to help him, because it is important to you, but most of all because it will become important to Naruto when he finds out about it."

Sasuke stared at her. Why would Juugo be important to Naruto? What kind of games was she playing with him? He didn't really care; he had reached a point where he merely existed. As long as his promise to Juugo was carried out, that was what was important. He seized upon something she had said, 'When Naruto finds out.' His head sank to his chest. So they hadn't told Naruto he was there. He really couldn't blame them. Naruto had just achieved his lifelong dream, he was the Rokudaime Hokage.

Sasuke looked up at Kakashi, "Some day, will you tell Naruto I said congratulations."

Kakashi was spared having to answer as the sound of footsteps pounding down the corridor disrupted the hushed atmosphere.

Naruto stood in front of the opened cell, his robe was slipping off one shoulder in his haste. He stared at the man sitting on the mat before him. He didn't speak for the longest time, he just stared. Sasuke couldn't say anything; anything he might have said was lost when he looked into those deep blue eyes. He followed the path as a single tear slipped down one tan cheek, over the whisker-like marks, and dropped off his jaw.

Suddenly Sasuke was picking himself up off the floor where he'd landed in a heap when an unexpected punch from Naruto had sent him flying. He didn't say a word, he just watched as tears were now flowing freely down the blonde's cheeks. He knew he'd deserved that and more.

Naruto stood over Sasuke, he half smirked half snarled, "Teme." Then his hand shot out, Sasuke didn't flinch, he just stared at the proffered hand. Slowly he reached his own hand up and slipped his fingers around Naruto's. The two boys stared at their joined hands. It was as if they both realized it was something highly symbolic for each of them. Tan flesh wrapped around pale skin.

Naruto pulled gently and helped Sasuke stand, however he didn't relinquish his grip. They just stood there facing each other, onyx melting into cerulean, a boisterous storm clashing with the calm sea. Their hands joined together between them acting as an anchor to keep them grounded. Neither man noticed as Kakashi and Tsunade slipped out of the cell.

Sasuke broke the silence, "Dobe."

Naruto pulled Sasuke closer and looked deep into his eyes. He could see sadness, hurt, and despair. He felt like he was being pulled back in time to a place where he and Sasuke were still teammates and rivals.

Sasuke drowned in those blue depths, he wanted to find what he had remembered from so long ago. That spark that could always make even the most deadly situations seem okay. That glimmer that would tell him that he was still alive, that somehow, someway, even now; everything could be alright.

They stood there just staring at each other for the longest time. For them it was as if time stood still. They didn't speak. They didn't need to. They said everything they needed to say with their eyes.

Suddenly Sasuke saw what he'd been looking for. That glimmer. That spark that only Naruto had. Naruto's eyes lit up and a mischievous grin spread across his face. He'd had an epiphany. He slowly led Sasuke out of the cell, guided him down the corridor, steered him up the stairs, and pulled him across the lawn. He didn't look back, he didn't tell Sasuke where they were going, he just urged him to follow with a firm grip and a gentle tug every now and then. He was the Hokage, and as such could pardon or condemn the man. He grinned at his stroke of genius.

- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Kakashi left Tsunade to look Juugo over and went back to check on his former students. He wasn't surprised to see that they were gone. He journeyed up into the main level and asked the ANBU guard when they'd left. When he heard that it had been mere minutes, he smiled, thanked him, turned on his heel, and returned to keep watch over Juugo to make sure Tsunade was alright.

After a thorough examination, Tsunade thought she had an idea of what she was up against. She looked at the large man who sat meekly before her. He turned his eyes to her and questioned what his fate would be. Tsunade, being one to neither lie nor sugar-coat anything, told him directly that the curse that flowed in his blood was an old one. She outlined what it would entail to try to reverse it, and finished by calmly stating that he could die, or be driven permanently insane. He looked at her, searching the light brown eyes that looked upon him with neither horror nor pity. "I trust you, when will you begin?"

She explained that she needed to get the required medicinal herbs gathered and prepare the ingredients. "I have several medical Ninjas who I know I can trust to aide me in the purging ceremony, so I'll set the date for the day after tomorrow."

Juugo smiled. He wished Sasuke was there close by so he could tell him 'Arigato.' He worked upon maintaining his composure and holding onto those words of promise Tsunade had spoken. To him, that there was a chance to be cured far outweighed any negative consequences. Besides, living with the curse was a death sentence in itself, and when he went on the killing sprees he was rendered incapable of concrete thought, and was in a state of psychosis.

- - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - --

Several people turned to stare as they saw their new Hokage leading a shirtless man through Konoha by the hand. There were more than a few who recognized the achromatic haired man for who he was. Whispers began to spread like wildfire. Konoha's kunoichi heard the rumors and swooned. Konoha's elite Ninja heard the murmurings and became enraged. The Ninja who made up the remainder of the original 'Rookie Twelve' heard the susurration and vowed to find out for themselves.

Naruto had no more than pulled the door closed behind him and Sasuke when he heard the sound of many people approaching. He looked at Sasuke, "Are you sorry you ever left?"

Sasuke nodded yes.

"Do you trust me?"

Another affirmative nod.

Naruto directed Sasuke behind his desk and positioned himself between them and the door. He called for those impatiently waiting to enter.

Sakura and Ino were both trying to get through at the same time and as such were wedged in the doorway blocking anyone else from entering. Sakura looked up and saw Sasuke's impassive face just looking at the spectacle. She glanced at Naruto and saw a look she couldn't identify settled over his features. She gave Ino a shove and slipped through the door. The effect was like a cork being popped from a bottle. Ninja poured through the door in a flood of bodies. Sakura stood directly in front of Naruto. She looked from him to Sasuke and back.

As her customary anger surfaced and she drew her hand back to give Sasuke a 'what for' punch Naruto activated a Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. There was a wall of Narutos blocking anyone from accessing their former comrade. Everyone just gawked. Finally someone called out incredulously "How can you protect him, Naruto? After all he did, how?"

Naruto offered no answer to the question; instead he calmly addressed the group, "I only just found out he was here. I have not had a chance to properly question him. You have all seen him with your own eyes, now will you give me a chance to do my job?" He stared directly into each pair of eyes, challenging them to object.

There were mutterings of 'sorry,' 'arigato,' 'sumimasen,' and one 'sure I suppose, why not?' Sakura dropped her head and softly ask one question, probably the question every one of them wanted to know. "Why, Sasuke, why did you leave, and why are you back? Are you back?"

Naruto noticed a pair of pupil less eyes looking at him from beneath bright red hair. A tiny glimmer of a frown showed on Naruto's face for a split second as he acknowledged Gaara's presence amongst his friends. Sasuke looked to Naruto, who spoke for him. "I have not decided if he is back or not, as I said I only just found out he was here. If you wouldn't mind, I have work to do."

The curious faces slowly filed out of the office. Gaara was the last in line to trudge out the door, a sad look of longing on his face. Or was it regret? Naruto was thinking what a weird first day he'd had, and how busy his office had become. When Gaara had filed out the door one of the Kage Bunshins closed it, then they all poofed out of existence.

Naruto pulled up a chair for Sasuke and walked around to sit in his own. The two men sat in silence yet again until Naruto leaned back in his chair, steepled his hands in front of him, and looked through his lashes at Sasuke. "So tell me. I want to know everything; why you are back, what you expect now, why I shouldn't simply take you back to that cell and forget I ever saw you there."

- - -- -- - - - - - - - -- - -- - - - - -- - -- -- - - - - -

Eep, I'm leaving with a cliff hanger! I didn't plan it that way, but Sasuke's reply really is for the next chapter. I promise to try to get it up soon. I have classes tomorrow, and work tomorrow night. Maybe Saturday morning I can get it up, I have a Birthday party to throw that afternoon, but I can try to post that morning. I want to find out what Sasuke's story is… (No, I honestly don't know. The story takes shape as I write it. I have the chapter titles and what the OV is for each, but the story itself comes as I type.)

-Kneise


	9. Heavy Violence: The damage is done

Heavy Violence: The damage is done, can there be repairs?

OV: What happens now that Naruto and Sasuke have met up again?

AN: Soz about that cliff hanger…I really couldn't keep writing, because the chapter was done… Soo.. I'll pick up where I left off.

(Okay typed after I wrote, Angst chapter…Sasuke really has emotions! Who knew?)

- -- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - -

Sasuke listened to the words play over and over in his mind, "So tell me. I want to know everything; why you are back, what you expect now, why I shouldn't simply take you back to that cell and forget I ever saw you there." What could he say? What _should_ he say?

He looked at his former teammate, noticed a seriousness around the eyes, a set to the jaw that would have been out of place on the old Naruto. Now, though, it fitted him. He looked like a man not to be trifled with; one who knew himself inside and out and was very comfortable in his own skin.

Sasuke thought how he was the complete opposite. He didn't know who he was anymore, where he was going, or even what he had left to live for. He looked into those blue eyes, those damn blue eyes that he found himself forgetting everything in. How many times had he seen those blue eyes in his waking moments when sleep is still lingering, yet the mind is breaking into a new day. How many times had he wondered if he had made the right choices? How many times had he heard the words of his brother play in his mind as he relived the entire battle at Shuumatsu no Tani (Valley of the End). He had killed his closest friend, more than once in that fight, yet he had refused to die. Sasuke was glad Naruto had lived, but he'd not activated the dreaded Mangekyou Sharingan. He'd vowed to do it on his own, and eventually he had. He rationalized he had gained power over his brother in that way.

Naruto had watched Sasuke through his lashes, not moving, just breathing slowly; a rhythmic pattern, a deep breath in and slowly let it out. He wondered if Sasuke realized his face was an open book as Naruto saw emotion pass over it then shift and flow into another. He wondered what was going through the mind of the saturnine man sitting before him to cause such a display of emotion to reveal itself. He waited, enjoying the ebb and flow of Sasuke's face. He'd never realized how expressive Sasuke really was. He tried to remember if Sasuke was always this way, or if it was something new. He could recall many episodes of that typical scowl, the devilish smirk, glares galore, yet he could also now recall the crestfallen expression of defeat, the ecstasy of fighting all out and winning, the awe of things greater than him, sullen looks, sadness, that serious set of jaw that only Sasuke had perfected, but only rarely could Naruto pull up the memory of any smile.

He reckoned Sasuke had always shown what he felt on his face. Even when he'd tried to cover it up with that impassive expression Naruto could remember how Sasuke's eyes revealed the truth beneath the façade. How is it he could never notice this when they were younger, yet he could recall it perfectly now?

Now they sat both lost in their own thoughts; Naruto seeing Sasuke for the first time as an empathetic person, Sasuke looking past his own limitations to see the real Naruto. Finally Sasuke broke the silence, "Why did you follow me to Shuumatsu no Tani? Why did you fight me with everything you had? Even when I mortally wounded you… you refused to give up. You want to know why you shouldn't just forget me now, yet I can't truly understand why you didn't just forget me then." His head drooped with the weight of the charged atmosphere in the room.

Naruto closed his eyes. He sighed deeply, "Do you really not know…" he opened his eyes, those deepest pools of cerulean boring into the Cimmerian depths of onyx, "Sasuke?" That one word, that name carrying more meaning in it than anything else could. The voice it was proffered in full of dire sadness mingled with sentiment and something so deep it hit the foundations of their association with each other.

Sasuke jerked his head up, had Naruto been pondering the same things as he had? He studied the blonde before him again, looking for what he had missed. There was no smile on Naruto's face, he was dead serious; but that wasn't all. There was something in his eyes now, like the waves of a storm tossed sea. Sasuke was drowned in the realization of what he had done to the man who sat with him. He tried to pull his usual trick of retreating inside himself, but the feeling of guilt and betrayal were coming from within, there was nowhere for him to hide. He looked at Naruto desperately seeking a lifeline to pull him out of the despair he was sinking into.

Naruto saw how his words had affected Sasuke. His face softened, "So do you understand now what it means when I say you were my first friend?" Sasuke nodded, that lost look still showing in his eyes. "Do you understand why I had to go after you, why I never gave up, why I have you sitting here in front of me now…why I still don't understand why you had to leave?" Naruto's voice cut off short; he'd almost added 'me' at the end of that statement. Why did he care personally if Sasuke left, did it really affect **him**?

He didn't want to admit how deeply it did affect him, how if Sasuke said the wrong thing right now it would affect him again.

Sasuke tried to speak several times, but whatever he wanted to say died on his lips. Finally he looked into those cobalt pools where the pain he now felt and understood was reflected back at him. He hadn't realized he'd been crying until he felt a tear slip off his jaw and looked down to where it had landed and noticed there was a patch of fabric on his pants that was darker than the surrounding dry material.

At last he said the only thing he could, and although he knew it wasn't enough it was all he had to offer. "Naruto, I really am sorry. I never thought…" he tried to express himself but it wasn't right. He tried again, "I didn't realize how you felt. I was so self-centered and set on attaining power. You were getting so strong, every time we were placed in a life threatening situation, it was you who came through and saved us. I…I could never do anything." His face fell, his voice cracked, his teeth ground together in a grimace, yet he continued. "You had this power inside you and you were always there, you always came through. In those situations; like when you were up against Gaara when he was turned into that monster. You only flinched once, and then you made those Kage Bunshins, how you could make so many. Even when Gaara had you in that sand cocoon, you summoned that huge frog. When I saw that transformation, with the frog…into the fox, I realized just how powerful you'd become. I was weak, I could only lie there and rely on someone else to fight for me. It hurt more than I can ever convey to you that it was **you **who rescued us**." **

Sasuke paused to take a breath, he was shaking, and Naruto could feel the anger behind his words even now. It was as if now that he'd started speaking Sasuke needed to get it all out, and he continued to pour out all the things he'd been holding deep within his heart, all the things that had made Orochimaru seem the best choice for his future, the only choice for him to become powerful enough; as powerful as he felt he needed to be. Naruto sat still and listened as Sasuke recounted events he'd long since forgotten. The fights, the battles, the feats of strength, cunning, or skill that Sasuke had perceived proved Naruto had become more powerful and made him feel he was lacking.

When Sasuke had spent his energy and had exhausted everything that was tainting his heart he felt a curious feeling of relief. It was as if some burden he didn't know he'd even been carrying had been suddenly lifted from his shoulders. He felt like that clear azure day after the storm has passed, where the sky is so crystal clear everything seems brighter and clearer than it ever had been before, when the sun shining casts a glow of rebirth and life over everything. When he looked into Naruto's face he felt this infinitely moreover than ever he'd felt it before. Naruto's sapphire orbs were peering into him with such intensity he felt as if he could see clear through him. They reflected that image of sky, and his blonde locks would give the hottest sun a run for its money in brightness.

Now it was Naruto's turn to feel dumbstruck. He'd never had a clue Sasuke felt so strongly. He guessed everyone must have been right when they called him inobservant, and told him he couldn't notice things that were so obvious as to be right in front of his face. "Sasuke, I never meant to make you feel that way. You were always top in everything; I had to work so hard to even approach your level. When I finally felt I caught up to you, you refused to acknowledge me. When we fought on the hospital roof that day, when I came back from the trip to bring Baa-chan back to become Hokage; you refused to put on your forehead protector. Remember? I ask you to put it on and said it meant we were fighting as equals. You wouldn't deign to lower your nose to admit I might have reached your level, you arrogantly stated that I wouldn't even be able to put a scratch on your forehead. Later when we fought at Shuumatsu no Tani I scratched your forehead protector." He remembered reaching out, trying to touch the smooth metal with the engraving of Konoha's leaf symbol. When he'd finally left the scratch all the fight had gone out of him.

"I didn't want to fight anymore; I'd achieved all I set out to do which was proving you wrong. I only wanted to be your friend and you became my fiercest rival. I only wanted you to acknowledge that I was your equal. It was what drove me to get stronger. I never wanted to surpass you, only have you notice me." His gaze fell over the ebony hair, the dark eyes whose depths he'd only began to fathom, the smooth pale face. "I guess you noticed after all…" he finished with a weak chuckle.

Both men felt as if they'd just been through one of the toughest battles of their lives. Neither had ever considered that waging an emotional and mental battle could be so fierce and leave you so drained.

Naruto laughed outright; as ever he was quick to recover that insuppressible optimism that had carried him through so much. Sasuke grinned in spite of himself; Naruto's cheerfulness was definitely contagious. "Dobe." He sniggered, only to be retaliated with the expected, "Teme."

Sasuke had begun that morning expecting to be interrogated, tortured, harassed, and any number of other unpleasantries. He was pleasantly surprised to instead be sitting in the Hokage's office feeling as if he'd found that lifeline he so desperately needed.

Naruto's face took on that overcast of seriousness. He asked Sasuke once again, "Why **are** you here?"

Sasuke honestly replied, "I had news that Itachi was going to try to capture you, yet again, during the Inauguration and festival. I knew this was as good a chance as any to catch up to him, and defeat him once and for all." His face suddenly got red as he realized he'd been about to add how he was finally strong enough to defend his most precious person. Instead he explained further, "I knew if I could I had to stop him, and prove to him as well as myself that I was the stronger one."

Another dark cloud passed over Sasuke's face. He found himself relating some of the things Itachi had said to him as he stood there about to die at his little brother's hand. How Itachi said he'd rescued Sasuke from the Uchia's, and most importantly from his own father. He sat there brooding. Naruto looked at his long time acquaintance; he couldn't understand how two brothers could hate each other so much. He wondered why Itachi had said those things to Sasuke. Most of all, he found he was enraged at Itachi for hurting Sasuke yet again.

Sasuke looked over at Naruto and drew in a quick breath at the anger etched on the blonde man's face. The snarl of fury sent an icy finger of fear down Sasuke's spine. "Naruto?"

Naruto turned his head to divine what his companion wanted. His visage softened at the look of concern tinged with anxiety. "It just makes me so angry how your brother ruined your life. I never had any family; they were all taken from me at my birth. Your family was taken from you at a young age, and even worse, the only surviving relative you have was the cause, and he then tried everything to ruin your life further by feeding you with hatred."

Sasuke was shocked at the concern he could clearly see on Naruto's face. Suddenly, as a tornado switching direction, Naruto brightened and smiled one of his dazzling grins. "I found out who my father is though, and I feel good to know that much."

Sasuke was dumbfounded at this tidbit of information. "You found out who your father is?" he asked amazed.

"Yeah, he was the Yondaime Hokage." Naruto admitted offhandedly.

Sasuke nearly fell out of his chair, he was thunderstruck. Suddenly a lot of things became clear to him, not why he was mistreated for so many years though. Sasuke realized Naruto was practically royalty in Konoha, no one had ever known it though. It was an easy leap to see why the elders would have consented to allow Naruto to finally become Hokage once they found out. He wondered who had known and finally come forward with the information, and furthermore why they had kept it hidden for so long. For once, Sasuke wasn't angered about something concerning Naruto. No, he was genuinely happy for his blonde.

_Wait, my blonde? I mean for the blonde, the dobe. _He tried to explain away his mistake of thought. He was glad he hadn't said that out loud!

Naruto searched Sasuke's face; it really was enjoyable to watch emotions flutter across his features. He tried to name them as they passed: consternation, then mild humor, approval, and finally relief. Naruto thought he could come to like this game, he decided to call it name that expression.

Sasuke noticed the look of great amusement on Naruto's face and was momentarily concerned that he had actually said it out loud. When Naruto noticed Sasuke was looking at him a pink blush spread across his tan cheeks. This caused Sasuke to groan inwardly, he was now sure he must have said it out loud.

While he pondered what to do about this awkward situation, Naruto turned his attention to the door. "Enter," he said before Sasuke even realized anyone had approached.

Shikamaru stuck his head in and reported, "Kakashi and Tsunade are coming up the walk, and they look like they're headed for you."

Naruto raised his eyebrows and muttered, "Oh? Okay, thanks Shika."

Sasuke appreciated the distraction; maybe Naruto would forget what he'd apparently accidentally thought out loud.

Shikamaru's head retreated from the doorway, and he slipped the door shut. Naruto looked at Sasuke, "I've decided you may stay in Konoha, although I think you still have a lot of explaining to do. I will have to decide just what to do later, here they come."

He once again appraised his closed door, "Come!" he called through the solidness. "Kakashi-sensei, Granny Tsunade! What a surprise." Naruto greeted cheerfully.

Kakashi looked not at Naruto, but at the caliginous man who was actually smiling. Kakashi's one eyebrow shot upward, what had these two men been discussing while they were alone, he pondered.

Tsunade was, as usual to the point, "Before you determine his fate, you should consider the other prisoner."

Sasuke spoke out of turn with concern in his voice, "Will you be able to help Juugo?" he asked reservedly. He'd just begun feeling like he had something worth living for; and most of all that he had worth enough to live. In his emotional struggle with Naruto he'd forgotten his teammate. He felt ashamed all over again.

Tsunade explained how the task would be daunting, and dangerous. She told Sasuke what she'd explained to Juugo, and that he agreed to go forward with the purging ceremony. She was feeling generous, and so went on to explain her plan for the ceremony, and the Medic-Nin's she intended to use. Sasuke listened with rapt attention; he noted the confidence with which she spoke. He was relieved to know his comrade would be in such good hands.

"Thank you." He said simply and honestly to the former Hokage.

Tsunade looked taken aback at his words. "I haven't done anything yet!" she argued.

Sasuke contradicted her, "You have given Juugo hope. You have agreed to help him, and I thank you for that."

Tsunade studied the man she barely knew. She held reservations as to whether she liked him or not. She glanced at Kakashi to see how he was reacting to the conversation.

Kakashi was grinning. Tsunade saw this and was intrigued. He then queried what Sasuke's and Juugo's fates would be.

Naruto answered that he had decided to allow them to remain in Konoha. He had not as of that time decided their final fate, but for now they would be allowed to stay. He emphasized that Juugo should be contained in the cell he was already in until the ceremony could be performed. It was a matter of safety, and had nothing to do with Juugo himself. He would be required to undergo questioning to determine his safety following the procedure, and that would ultimately determine his fate. He would be watched by guard for some time to determine if the procedure had worked, but after that Naruto hadn't decided.

As for Sasuke, "I have decided to interrogate him further. I choose to do this personally, possibly relying on others to assist. Until I end my interrogations I won't know his direct fate either," Naruto offered.

Kakashi was glad his face was covered. He wouldn't want people thinking he'd gone soft of they saw the look of pride on his face. He was proud of Naruto, though, and of Sasuke. They had both faced a lot, and seemed to be finally able to surmount it and progress on. Naruto was making some just and sound decisions, and he was using logic rather than his emotions. Sasuke had finally learned the value of others. What more could he ask for?

As if in response to his unspoken question, a knock was heard. Sakura peeked her head into the room, Tsunade-sama, I was told you were here. Shizune is here with me also.

Tsunade nodded, and motioned her in. "We'll meet in the medic office tomorrow morning to prepare for the ceremony; I wanted to get Naruto's approval of the assembled team," she stated. Naruto nodded, he knew Sakura was good, and Shizune. He trusted Tsunade, and knew she'd put together a team that would be best suited to the task. Naruto wondered if this was more for Sasuke's benefit than his actual approval. Naruto assumed he had guessed right as he saw both Tsunade and Kakashi sneak glances at Sasuke before they dismissed the Medic-Nins.

Naruto made to dismiss Tsunade and Kakashi, but Kakashi offered that he needed a quick word with Naruto before departing. Tsunade shrugged and left to begin preparations for her dangerous ceremony.

Kakashi had only one question, "Where is he staying?" he queried gesturing to Sasuke with his head.

Naruto grinned and replied, "I thought I already made it clear. I want to interrogate him, and keep an eye on him. He'll be staying with me."

Both Sasuke and Kakashi seemed shocked by this revelation. Naruto merely grinned. "Come on Sasuke, I'll show you the Hokage's quarters and your room." He stood and motioned for Kakashi to lead them out of the room.

They parted, and Naruto and a wary Sasuke approached the guarded rooms of the Hokage's quarters.

- -- - --- - -- - -- - - - --- ---- - - -- -- - - - - - -- -

As I'm very tired, and have another busy day tomorrow I'm stopping here. I want to get this posted. Next chapter is Ultimate Secrets. Look for it soon as I can get it up! LOL

-Kneise

BTW…If I have any glaring errors or discrepancies or whatever would someone let me know?? Like I know I was misspelling Ichiraku's name (which I just learned his first name…)

'Kay Thanx!! Buh-bye and Good night!...or morning…Gah! I just remembered…daylight savings now…well in about 30 minutes. OH!! I found Manga Gel!!! Does a happy dance It's sooo cool!!! You can make six-inch spikes stand straight up!! (Yeah we tried, it works! )


	10. Ultimate Secrets: The past revealed?

Ultimate Secrets: The past revealed?

OV: What happened during those years apart…Who are you?

AN: Wow! Chapter 10, 2/3 through!! I think I like this writing, when I get through college and am teaching English Composition I'm going to assign my students to write a fanfic!! MUHAHAHA!!!

Eep, okay back to Naruto and Sasuke…

- -- - - - - - - - -- -- - - - -- - - - - - - -- - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sasuke walked obediently behind the blonde. He wasn't really watching where they were going, instead he had been thinking. Sakura was the object of his deliberation. He was remembering how she had always been. Everyone had considered her the weakest member of Team 7. Personally Sasuke had always thought Naruto was the weakest, but that was because Sakura had great chakra control. He also didn't want to consider that Naruto might be strong, and could possibly be even as strong as him.

Sasuke knew Sakura didn't like it when people saw her as weak, and she'd worked hard to change people's perspective of her. Obviously she had succeeded, because she had been chosen for a very dangerous and critical task. Dealing with Juugo would be quite a challenge. It wasn't that he wanted to be difficult; it was, in all honesty, that he couldn't control his urges.

Sasuke almost collided with the tall masculine body that had stopped in front of him. He pulled up short just in time. Naruto turned and dramatically threw the door open for his guest. If he was surprised to be nose to nose with Sasuke he didn't show a hint of it.

"Here ya go, Sas-_u-ke_," he said, dragging out the last part of Sasuke's name in jest. "This is to be your home until I decide what to do with you." His face was lit with a jovial grin, and he was thoroughly enjoying razzing the tenebrous man.

Sasuke slipped past Naruto, their shoulders brushing together as he passed through the opened door. Sasuke took the moment to note that Naruto was as tall as he was, not necessarily taller, but as tall. Even now he just couldn't let the blonde be _anything_ more than _he_ was.

He took in the surroundings. They weren't lavish, but they were comfortable. The door opened into a sitting room of sorts, there were tatami mats laid out and a few low tables scattered around the walls situated between some low benches and a couch. It would be a nice place to host a gathering. Off this room were three doors, one on each wall, as well as the entrance he'd just stepped through. The first two doors were open, the one directly in front of him wasn't. Through the door to his left he could see a nice table, counters, and kitchen appliances. Through the other, off to his right, he could see a neatly made bed. Sitting on the foot of the bed Sasuke saw a night cap that brought a flood of memories with it. It looked like some animal and was made so that when it was worn it looked as if it was eating your head.

Sasuke chuckled at a memory of Naruto in said cap and light blue Pyjamas chasing after him down the long thin hallway in front of the old apartment, hair damp and sticking to his face. Sasuke was actually laughing as he was being chased. He'd only done as he had been instructed and had woken Naruto for their mission. It wasn't his fault Kakashi had neglected to inform him how to wake the dobe. He'd entered Naruto's small bedroom through the opened window, and when shouting had failed to rouse the sleeping blonde he'd resorted to pouring a cup of ice cold water in his face. Naruto had risen in a flash of rage and had chased him relentlessly.

Sasuke had been kind enough to eventually lead the boy back to his home to dress properly. He'd merely taken the long way back to Naruto's apartment, through a few stalls and vendors stands, and a vacant lot that was overgrown with weeds and brush.

Naruto had caught up to his dusky antagonist and had shoved him into the wall. Sasuke had laughed at Naruto's appearance and eventually Naruto had to relent and join him. He raced through a shower and followed obediently as they joined an enraged Sakura, and an annoyed Kakashi. Kakashi was annoyed because he'd been disturbed from his book rather than at his team finally getting to set off on their mission.

The memory curved the corner of Sasuke's mouth into a smirk. Naruto saw, but chose for once not to say anything. Instead he strode over to open the other door and motion for Sasuke to follow him.

Inside was a neat room. The bed looked comfortable, and there were a few garments hanging in the door less closet. A quick inquisitive glance at an unnoticing Naruto and he crossed to see what was there. He had to smile in spite of himself. If he'd had a chance to choose his wardrobe, these were the exact things he'd have picked. He pulled a pair of black pants down from the rack and a dark navy shirt. He looked down at himself; he was still splattered with blood and topless. He saw a door off to the right and casually walked over and pulled it open. He wasn't disappointed to find it was, in fact, the bathroom. He raised one eyebrow to note that although the door was set into his room, the bathroom had another door on the wall at a ninety degree angle to where he was standing. He pulled it open to find himself getting a more thorough look at Naruto's bedroom.

He shoved the door shut again, and then turned and closed the door to his room shutting himself off to the waiting blonde. Naruto smiled as he heard water running and a soft sound of cloth hitting the floor. He waited until he heard the shower running for a few minutes to open the door and grab the offending cloth. He opened the front door and ordered that the hakama be burned. The ANBU guard took the pants like garment and dashed off in a flash to carry out the order.

When Sasuke stepped out of the shower he felt a strange euphoria slip over him. He toweled himself dry, noticing his curse seal in the mirror over the sink. He swore under his breath, and wished he could make it disappear, rather than have to live with seeing it for the rest of his life as a constant reminder of his own stupidity. He pulled the body forming top over his head and smoothed it over his skin. It felt good and fit him perfectly. The pants were soon pulled on over boxers and he glanced at his reflection in the mirror. The effect was dramatic, and unexpected. He looked like an almost completely different person. Strangely enough he felt different. He rubbed his hands through his ebony hair and it sprang into that gravity defying style he preferred.

A sigh passed over his lips as he pulled the door open and stepped out from the warm cocoon of steam he'd created with his scorching hot shower. It was as if he'd tried to burn the dirt and grime off his skin, that as the debris melted away so would the taint of his past flow down the drain with it. He knew there was no such luck, and paced through his room to begin his interrogation.

Naruto heard the door open, and waited for Sasuke to enter the room. He wasn't prepared for the sight of the man as he stepped through the door. His achromiatic hair was a stark contrast to the spectral effect of his pale skin. Eyes that shone as if from a deep void peered out from the long bangs that fell on either side of his handsome face. An involuntary gasp caused the Stygian prince to cast a quizzical look at his blonde companion.

Naruto's eyes devoured the man who stood in front of him; they lapped at the smooth lines of his shoulders gliding down his stomach and over his perfectly defined legs. He had the feral look of a predator who had found himself a tasty morsel.

Sasuke didn't like the hungry way Naruto was looking at him. It was a gaze both predatory and possessive at the same time. "So, now you are clean. Is there anything else you'd like before we begin?" Naruto flinched at the throaty way his voice sounded. If the mere sight of Sasuke fully clothed after a shower caused him this much reaction how was he going to survive living with him?

_Damn you Gaara! _He thought. _Why'd you have to go and reveal to me the workings of my inner heart, and then leave me alone and vulnerable. I'm such a wreck I'm lusting after Sasuke now!! But Damn!! He's so Hot!!_

Naruto tried to act nonchalant, and when Sasuke didn't answer his question he motioned for him to follow him into the kitchen and take a seat. He offered his guest a drink, and to his surprise Sasuke accepted. Naruto wasn't sure he should have offered the sake, but it had been the first thing he'd spotted.

For some reason being here, having Sasuke sitting in front of him, it was causing him to have a hard time thinking straight. He poured them both a small measure into two sake cups. He picked his up and raised it to Sasuke as if in a toast, "To the unknown." He said with a smirk to rival Sasuke's.

Sasuke being one to never back down from a challenge raised his own cup, "Sure, to enigma's." he said returning Naruto's expression.

They both downed their drinks and Naruto poured them another. He had a feeling this was going to be a long afternoon, and he was going to need this. After he'd swilled the last of his second drink, Naruto sat his cup down next to the sink, poured himself a glass of water and crossed to the chair opposite Sasuke.

Sasuke turned to face the blonde, downed his drink, and slapped the cup back down onto the table. "So." He started, not a question, not a benign statement either.

Naruto stared into those fathomless black eyes. He had already decided what he wanted to know when Sasuke had been in the shower. He'd had to concentrate on something to keep images of the pale skinned body glistening with prismatic drops of water off his mind. So he began, "Tell me what happened that day you left. After Kakashi stopped our fight and you ran off."

Sasuke looked at Naruto incredulous. He could not be serious. He really wanted him to go back to the beginning and tell everything. Guarded dark eyes searched sunlit blue, and he began to speak.

For the next four hours Sasuke spoke. Naruto would interrupt to clarify something or ask a question, and once or twice to prod Sasuke to continue when he'd drifted off into this own thoughts. Eventually Naruto had learned about Sasuke's training, Kabuto's medical ministrations, Orochimaru's vanity and defeat, and Sasuke's journey to collect his team and their subsequent manhunt for Itachi. Woven within the tale were glimpses into a mind that had been closed off to anything that didn't afford progress toward the ultimate goal.

Sasuke was impassive when he'd recounted the time Naruto and Sakura had broken into the Sound hideout and confronted him. The only emotion was when Sasuke recounted almost killing him, and goaded him about not knowing how to properly stop the sword he carried. Also when he recalled finding out about what was hidden within Naruto. He was anti-empathetic when he'd admitted he could have killed Naruto that day, and probably would have if things had turned out different. As it was it had caused a tiny crack to begin to form in the mortar that held Sasuke to Orochimaru. Thoughts and memories Sasuke had long since thought dead and buried eventually had resurfaced and had resulted in wearing away at that tiny chip and had eventually caused the erosion that led to Orochimaru's downfall.

Naruto listened intently as Sasuke recounted defeating the snake. His eyes widened when Sasuke admitted that Oro was still trapped somewhere in his mind. Naruto thought about the Kyuubi. Most of the time he was dormant, but there were moments he'd appear and Naruto couldn't control him. Naruto made a mental note to convince Granny Tsunade to eradicate that poison from Sasuke's subconsciousness.

They paused when a knock sounded at the door. Naruto opened it with a glower, but instantly reversed his anger when he noticed what the guard had in his hand. He gratefully took the ramen and thanked him before heading back to the kitchen to serve their dinner. "Itadakimas!!" Naruto exclaimed and began to slurp his favorite food.

Sasuke offered a rare slight grin at the familiar scene. He felt as if he had been transported back in time and had never left Konoha. He slowly ate his noodles watching as Naruto devoured his. His tiny grin turned into an almost outright smile when said blonde's head was dislodged from his bowl to reveal a noodle resting on his nose. He comically tried to lick it off with his tongue then tried to grab it with his chopsticks. When he was still unsuccessful and about to concede defeat and pluck it off with his fingers, Sasuke gently reached his own chopsticks over slipped it off and offered it to the bewildered stramineous boy.

Naruto hesitantly sucked the traitorous ramen noodle off Sasuke's chopsticks, reveling in the amused look shining from the depths of those dark eyes. Sasuke went back to finishing his own ramen without a comment.

When they had slipped the bowls into the sink they returned to their conversation. Sasuke recounted more recent events, like their meeting in the forest when Naruto had first met Team Hebi. After another hour or so Sasuke had led up to the previous day. It took him only a few minutes to tell the succession of events that had led to his eventual defeat of his brother, and the resulting capture afterwards by Konoha ANBU. He'd already told most of it once that morning.

It was now dark, and both men were exhausted from their discussion. Someone had a sense of humor though, as just as they were getting ready to separate and head to their rooms a flash of lightening lit the sky followed immediately by a crash of thunder that shook the building. Naruto jumped causing Sasuke to cast a curious scowl in his direction. As their eyes met the lights went out. Naruto laughed; an uneasy sound in the vastness of the room.

Sasuke stepped closer feeling uncharacteristically protective of the other man. "Come on I'll guide you to your room," he said, sharingan activated to see in the pitch black. He took Naruto by the arm and gently guided him through the as yet unfamiliar territory of the rooms.

When he had safely delivered him to stand beside his bed he turned to leave but something prevented him from moving any further. He listened to the rain pounding the walls and roof of the building. They weren't on the top level, but they were high off the ground, making the sound amplified and seem closer than it actually was. Sasuke could see and hear Naruto trembling with his Sharingan eyes.

"Naruto?" Sasuke ask softly, his voice a caress in the darkness.

The blonde collected himself and laughed, "Yeah?" he asked with forced casualness.

Sasuke decided to let it drop, "Goodnight." He said indifferently. Then he did head to his own room, listening as he heard cloth against flesh, the sound of Naruto dressing for bed.

Sasuke pulled his own clothes off, but having not really investigated the room before, he wasn't sure where any sleeping clothes might be kept. Rather than use his Sharingan again, he crawled into his bed clad in only his boxers. He was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

Naruto slid in between his crisp sheets, a sad sigh slipped from between his lips. He had a momentary memory of himself and his night time visitor from the previous evening. He then thought about all the things Sasuke had told him. Tomorrow he wanted to continue their talk. Sasuke had told him many things, but Naruto wasn't satisfied with everything he'd said. He had a few more questions that he wanted answered. At least he was trying to rationalize it in his head that way. He finally drifted off to sleep trying to convince himself he desired answers more than just desiring the other man's company.

Naruto slept soundly that night, Sasuke on the other hand awoke several times and had to remind himself where he was and why. When the sun broke through the remaining clouds the next morning it was to fall upon a grumpy tired Sasuke and a well rested and refreshed Naruto who jumped out of bed ready to greet the day.

He bounded over to Sasuke's room and nearly leapt onto the bed in his enthusiasm. When he saw the bags under Sasuke's eyes and observed a huge yawn he surmised his companion hadn't passed a good night's sleep. "Sasuke, are you alright?" he asked concerned.

Sasuke mumbled something noncommittal and tried to hide under his pillow. Naruto being the ever persistent person he is couldn't let it go. Finally Sasuke gave up and slid out of bed. Naruto took in the exposed skin and allowed his eyes to rove freely over the nearly perfect body. He was glad Sasuke wasn't awake enough to notice him staring, or so he thought.

He rose form Sasuke's bed and crossed into the kitchen to find some breakfast. He smiled widely to see two plates of steaming food already sitting on the table. A shadow out of the corner of his eye informed him that one of his guards had just slipped out of the window. He wondered if he'd actually caught site of him accidentally or if it was the guard's way of letting him know who had prepared the food. Thinking about how well trained the ANBU was he figured it had to be the latter.

He called Sasuke in for breakfast and tucked into his eggs and ham omelet smothered in a mushroom and sautéed onion sauce. He was just enjoying his second bite when the somber aphotic man in a midnight blue robe flopped into his chair. Naruto watched Sasuke's expression as he took his first bite of omelet. He chuckled at the expression of surprise that quickly turned into a grin of satisfaction.

They ate in silence, rinsed their dishes and set them in the sink for washing, and receded into their respective rooms to get dressed. Naruto emerged first clad in his orange pants and a fishnet top under his flame emblazoned robe. Sasuke came out a few minutes later dressed in a form fitting black tank top, body hugging black jeans, and waist length black leather jacket. Naruto almost had a nose bleed he looked so damn good.

Sasuke surreptitiously studied the blonde from under his sheath of bangs. He noticed how masculine Naruto had become. He appreciated how the fishnet top showed off his physique without being too showy. He smirked at the ever present orange pants, inwardly he was glad Naruto hadn't changed.

They crossed to sit on a low couch and resumed their parrying of question and answer. Naruto allowed Sasuke to ask a few questions and answered honestly. He disclosed many of the missions he'd completed. He informed Sasuke, matter of factly, about his part in the deaths of the Akatsuki members ninja from Konoha had killed or incapacitated. Sasuke chuckled at Hidan's misfortune at Shikamaru's hands. He thought to himself how many times in the last two days he'd smiled, chuckled, and even once laughed.

Naruto had sure gotten under his skin.

Their morning was uneventful save for reminiscing about the past and revealing pieces of their lives they'd each missed as they'd been apart.

Eventually their comfortable rapport was broken by a knock at the door. Naruto sighed and rose to answer it. Sakura bowed her way in and began to explain the plan for Juugo. She didn't know Sasuke was there, and so was frightened when he came around the corner to listen in on the conversation. She punched him and sent him flying onto the couch a good twenty-five feet away. He landed with a loud "Oof!!" and glared at the inhumanely strong Kunoichi.

She glowered at him yet continued with her report. When she'd finished she bowed again and left. Naruto raised an eyebrow quizzically wondering why she'd left in such a hurry. Sasuke looked at Naruto and shook his head; the man could still be oblivious at times.

Sakura ran down the hall with a tear coursing down her cheek. She wasn't always in tune to everything, but that Sasuke was staying at Naruto's had reached her ears. She'd been only too happy to deliver the message from her Master in person. Now she was sorry she'd ever gone. Seeing him again standing like nothing had changed had brought a lot of repressed memories to the surface. What had done her in, though, was the strong vibes the men had been giving off. There was such a sexual tension in that room she had been able to physically feel it as the electricity had made the hair on her arms and back of her neck stand on end.

She smiled, she had Sai and she was happy. She hoped they would be happy together too, that is if they ever noticed the attraction. Naruto being his typical self would probably never notice, and Sasuke being so proud wouldn't want to admit it.

The day felt as if it had barely begun and yet it was already dinnertime. Sasuke wondered how Naruto was managing to shirk his duties and be allowed to sit comfortably at home parlaying with an old acquaintance. He surmised it must be Kakashi and Tsunade's doings.

He was taking the time they were spending getting a feel for the man who he barely knew anymore. He could feel a strong vibe of confidence coming off Naruto. He'd always been sure of himself, usually detrimentally so, but this was a more mature self assurance. Naruto spoke with an air of authority. Being Hokage was well suited to him, and he'd only held the post for two days! Sasuke marveled at the way fate worked.

Naruto stood and stretched, affording a nice view of his toned abdomen. He heard Sasuke make a noise and diverted his attention toward him. Seeing the hungry look on the sallow man's face, he sniggered and reported that it **was** time for dinner.

Instead of heading for the kitchen Naruto pulled his robe on and motioned for Sasuke to follow him out the door.

Sasuke blanched. He'd been so comfortable in Naruto's living quarters; he hadn't thought about what would happen when they were forced to abandon the solitude. He never thought Naruto would want to go out with him in tow. He rose with trepidation, and pulled his leather jacket over his shoulders.

He affixed his 'go to hell' glare over his features, and followed beside and behind Naruto who was oblivious to his agony. At first their walk was uneventful. It was a quiet chance to observe how the village had changed over the years. He noticed many buildings he'd known had been rebuilt and that shops and vendors were more available. It was only when he heard a dreamy sigh and giggle that he began to feel the first finger of trepidation.

He knew all to well the quagmire that could result from a group of fan girls. He felt a rush of relief pass over him when he heard the twittering of "look it's the Hokage, isn't he dreamy!" He grinned inwardly, however his face never lost its glare. Naruto paced around with an air of peace. He was definitely in his element, and completely oblivious to the girls puppy eyed faces.

They stopped in front of a nice restaurant. It was a familiar one, as it had always been Choji's favorite barbeque place. Naruto gestured for Sasuke to lead them in. They were immediately settled into one of the best tables, and had some of the choicest cuts of Kobe beef placed before them. They chatted amicably between themselves, and it was with a look of annoyance that Naruto pulled his eyes off Sasuke's face and took note of who was standing in front of their table.

He put on a smile and greeted Shikamaru with a stilted, "Yes, is there something I can do for you?"

Shikamaru pulled his hand out of his pocket and placed it behind his neck, gently massaging the muscles that had tensed as he'd spent the day bent over paperwork. "Well, it's troublesome, but Tsunade wants Sasuke to meet her at the ANBU headquarters," he said to Sasuke without directly looking at him. He turned his brown eyes onto Naruto, "She wants you there too," he concluded.

Naruto sighed and turned to smile at his dinner companion. "Well I was finished anyway, are you ready?" he asked politely. Sasuke nodded, and they both rose to follow Shikamaru in the direction of the ANBU building. He stopped short at the Hokage building, and waving stepped inside. The two men, such a contrast to behold, were concentrated on their destination. Neither spoke, they just walked in companionable silence.

Tsunade was waiting just inside the doors and led them down to the lowest level where the prison was kept. Sasuke gave a small shudder when he thought that he would still be cooped in the small cell if Naruto hadn't intervened. He felt another pang of guilt that he'd not once ask to visit Juugo. He had been negligent of his teammate. It was just that when he was around Naruto nothing else seemed to matter.

They entered Juugo's chamber, and the large man was instantly at the bars of his cell. "Sasuke!" he called out happily. The big man had been given clean clothing, and had bathed. He must have just finished his dinner as he had a nearly empty plate sitting on a small table that had been brought in for his use.

He stood there grinning, and Tsunade opened the door to his cell. He rushed over and hugged the pale man in a tight embrace. Sasuke looked at his gigantic friend. _Friend? Yes that is what he is to me. He isn't just my teammate, he's my friend._

"How have you been Juugo? Have you been treated well?" he asked politely.

Juugo grinned wider and answered, "Yes, I've been treated well. How are you?" he questioned with a hint of concern in his voice. "I haven't heard from you, and no one told me what was going on," he glanced at Tsunade and quickly added, "but I never asked."

Sasuke was ashamed, "I'm sorry Juugo, I should have checked on you. I've been sequestered in Naruto's quarters being questioned," he admitted.

Juugo gave him another bone crunching hug and told him it didn't matter. "I'm going in for my ceremony tomorrow!" he exclaimed excitedly.

"I know," Sasuke said; another rare expression spread over his face as he grinned. "You're going to come through it just fine."

"Tsunade-sama's been telling me what I have to do. They're going to put me in a deep sleep while they work. It should help control the cursed blood from taking over," he spoke matter of factly. Then his voice changed, "Will you be there?" he asked softly.

Tsunade saw the pained expression on Sasuke's face, and for some reason she found herself covering for him. "No, Juugo, he won't be able to be in the room where we are working. He can wait outside if he likes, and we will allow him to visit afterward. The procedure will take a long time, we can make sure he's alerted to everything and tell him when we're finished if he can't be there at that time. "

Sasuke looked at her gratefully, another emotion long buried within his soul being dragged to the surface.

They made small talk for a few more minutes. Eventually Naruto admitted he needed to check in at the office, and Sasuke was still required to stay within his sight. They politely bowed and left a jovial Juugo who sat down on the edge of the mattress he slept on.

- -- - - -- -- -- - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - - - -- -

Well as its hit 10 pages, I think I shall stop there. The next chapter is boku tamani, and it shall be more eventful, I promise. I know these last couple of chapters has probably dragged for anyone else reading this. I had to tell the story, and wanted to build the friction between our guys.  Soon, very soon, Muahahaha!! Sas-**uke** will find out what he's missed…I think…I won't know until I write it. LOL

-Kneise


	11. Boku tamani: Sometimes I

Boku tsumani: Sometimes I…

OV: Have what you want, but want what you have…

AN: This should be the chapter of revelation. Sneaking Nightmare, chap 12, has a purpose… sinister grin plot twist bunnies abound there…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Umm, warning, lymon in this chapter…it's all Naruto's fault… well Sasuke helped…and Shikamaru allowed it! (more than lime, perhaps not quite lemon)

- - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - -- - - - - - -

They entered the office to a grinning Shikamaru, "About time you decided to get to work."

"Yeah that means a lot coming from the world's laziest ninja!!" Naruto retorted.

He took his position behind his desk and accepted the stack of papers Shika handed him. Naruto put Sasuke to work filing, sorting, and running errands. Sasuke took orders reluctantly, but he never complained. His eyes flashed that he felt mildly degraded to be stuck doing Naruto's bidding, however, he accepted even the most menial task without a word.

Eventually Naruto sent him to go pick up lunch from Ichiraku Ramen. He decided to take his break a bit early, and pulled his drawer open after Sasuke had left. He'd been after a ceramic jug of water he'd stashed in there the last time he'd worked, but as his eyes fell on a light blue folder he couldn't resist opening it.

He read through the whole thing, twice actually, before Sasuke returned. What he read made him at once sickened, incensed, and enlightened. He now knew all the gruesome details of Itachi's dastardly murder of his clan. He knew of Sasuke's progress through the academy, and during his Genin training. He also knew of anything that had occurred regarding Sasuke since he'd left Konoha's green foliage to run to Orochimaru.

Inside the folder were details concerning many battles and experiments which Tsunade had been able to gather information on. Naruto felt sickened when he read about Orochimaru's body transfer technique. He shuddered when he realized Sasuke had once admitted he'd gladly endure that in order to achieve the power to defeat his brother. Somehow Sasuke had overpowered Orochimaru when the time had come.

Naruto closed the folder with a snap and slipped it back into his drawer. He had a grin on his face, and was inordinately happy. He wondered if Sasuke knew just how much information they had gathered on him and Oro. He was at that moment offering thanks that Sasuke had prevailed, and he'd come home, finally. His smile was because Sasuke, his closest and most special person, had returned.

Sasuke stepped into the room at that moment carrying three boxes of ramen and extra sides of sweet cakes. The cakes were a gift from Teuchi and Ayame. He placed Shikamaru's food on the corner of his desk, and crossed to pull up a chair in front of Naruto's. He handed Naruto his ramen and opened his box allowing the steam to escape sending wafts of spicy broth and the starchy aroma of noodles into the room. He had discovered he liked spicy ramen, while Naruto went for the more traditional miso with grilled pork and egg, naruto, and vegetables.

Naruto watched Sasuke eat, following the chopsticks as the plunged into the depths of the box. He watched as the muscles of Sasuke's arm writhed beneath his skin as he grabbed a bunch of noodles, and followed their progress to his waiting open lips. Naruto licked his own lips making something sensual out of the ordinary action of eating. Sasuke was oblivious to his audience, but Shikamaru had noted that Naruto had yet to touch his box as his attention was distracted. He silently slipped out of the room to his own office next door.

Sasuke slurped his noodles and Naruto was drawn closer as he followed their progress. Sasuke paused, a drop of broth running down his chin as he noticed Naruto wasn't eating. Suddenly it was too much for the blonde to contain and he swooped in and swiftly licked the broth off Sasuke's chin ending with a gentle stroke across the unsuspecting lips. _Mmmm, he tastes spicy, _Naruto thought.

He sat back in his chair with a soft sigh. He then opened his own ramen and slurped it down in his typical rapid fashion. He'd been purposely hiding his face in his box as he ate and now peeked over its top as he lowered it to drink the broth. Sasuke was looking at him with an unidentifiable expression on his face. There was a glimmer in the dark eyes that Naruto couldn't recall ever seeing before. It was as if Sasuke had seen Naruto for the first time.

Sasuke was recalling something that had happened to him so far in his past he'd completely forgotten it. It was that moment when they had sat in the room at the academy for the first time. He was brooding as usual and simply waiting for class to begin. Naruto was being his typical loud annoying self. It was when Sakura and Ino were fighting over who would get to set next to Sasuke that Naruto's attention turned to him. He crawled onto the desk in front of the somber ebony haired boy and leaned right into his face where he loudly exclaimed how he couldn't see what was so special about Sasuke. Unfortunately for the boys Shikamaru had then taken his seat in front of them and inadvertently bumped him causing him to lean in further and his and Sasuke's lips join in an unforeseen kiss.

Although they had both been shocked at the action, the kiss had lingered for more than just the mere second it should have. It was only when they realized what was going on that they broke apart. They had both yelled about violation and whatever, but Sasuke remembered thinking that it hadn't been a bad situation. His mouth turned up in a slight grin; something that had been happening with disturbing frequency since his unplanned return.

Naruto queried what he was thinking, and Sasuke admitted nonchalantly, "I was remembering our first kiss."

The immediate blush on Naruto's face convinced Sasuke that he hadn't been the only one who had enjoyed tat kiss from long ago. A look of understanding crossed both their faces as they realized they had both been secretly attracted to the other since then. Naruto's expression revealed that he had only just realized it. Sasuke's showed that he had realized it but had tried to deny the attraction.

Their eyes met across the expanse of Naruto's desk. "When we were training, I used to watch you," Sasuke confessed. "You were always so exuberant and had such energy. Your eyes always shone with excitement and energy. You were like sunlight glinting on a dancing wave with your blonde hair and blue eyes." He wasn't averting his gaze; he was looking at Naruto with a pleading look in his eyes to be accepted.

Naruto voiced his admission, "I used to watch you too. You were always so toned and your pale skin shines in the sunlight, and even more so at night. When we were on missions I would watch you sleep. I didn't understand what I was thinking; I just knew I liked to watch you."

He paused, "When you left Konoha I was devastated. I had lost my most precious person. You were always there, and it was hard to accept that you could go and leave me behind."

He looked directly into Sasuke's eyes, "I've missed you Sasuke."

Sasuke stared into Naruto's eyes, the same expression from his pale face reflected in the tan visage before him. "I missed you too, I'm actually glad to be back," he admitted grudgingly.

Naruto reached across his desk and grasped Sasuke's hand. He kept his hold as he rounded his desk and stood in front of the raven haired man and used it to pull him to his feet. He stood in front of him blue eyes fusing with black. He felt himself being pulled into the depths of Sasuke's eyes and followed the urge. They gazed into each other's eyes as finally their lips met. Naruto was amused at the spark that danced in Sasuke's dark orbs. Sasuke was engulfed by the longing for affection he saw in the cerulean abyss before him.

Their eyes slowly closed and their bodies moved of their own accord to meld together. Naruto pulled slightly back, not enough to break contact, just enough to repeat the earlier gesture of running his tongue across Sasuke's lips. Sasuke shivered and slightly parted his lips allowing the knocking visitor entrance. A soft moan sounded from someone as Naruto's tongue probed and danced over the surfaces of Sasuke's mouth. He tasted the spicy broth from the ramen Sasuke had eaten earlier.

A soft "Unh," sounded in Naruto's throat as he felt his tongue being challenged and Sasuke began his own exploration of Naruto's lips and mouth. Their tongues danced together, the rough surfaces rasping, sending waves of pleasure jolting down both men's spines.

They pulled apart, Naruto taking in as much air as he could to prolong his need to breathe for as long as possible and allow them to lengthen the next kiss. Sasuke panted and inhaled deeply as he felt soft pressure on the back of his head from the hand Naruto had tangled in his hair, encouraging him to rejoin Naruto's impatiently waiting lips.

This time as their lips touched a spark of electric chakra passed between them. Naruto's eyes popped open, but the smile he saw reflected in Sasuke's eyes and the arched eyebrow informed him that it was merely a taste of Sasuke's passion. The thought ran across Naruto's mind of wondering what sex with Sasuke would be like if just kissing him released that little burst of chakra.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's waist with his other hand and pulled their hips together completing the joining of their entire bodies. Sasuke wrapped his leg around one of Naruto's and slipped his other thigh between Naruto's knees. His hands wandered over Naruto's body caressing, grasping, feeling. He wanted to feel Naruto's skin, and that robe was just in the way, so he roughly pulled it off. Naruto's hand had to untangle from his aphotic locks to allow the sleeve to slip off, and he helped Sasuke remove the offending garment with a flick of his hand.

Instead of regaining his hold on Sasuke's hair Naruto slid his hand down the length of Sasuke's body. He liked the feel of the skin under the tight tank top, and his hand slipped beneath the fabric to gently but firmly rake Sasuke's back with his nails, leaving four running lines of redness from his waist to his shoulder.

Sasuke threw his head back with an "Auughh," and Naruto took the opportunity to explore the exposed flesh of Sasuke's neck. He roughly shoved the pale man back onto his desk and bent down to his waist kissing and nipping and sucking the pearlescent flesh as he went up Sasuke's body, pulling off the tank top with a smooth motion and tossing it somewhere. Naruto noticed that when he bit Sasuke he would flinch, but moan with pleasure.

He smirked and nipped Sasuke's neck causing him to grab Naruto's head forcing him to apply more pressure to the sensitive skin. Naruto took the hint and began to attack the smooth flesh with vigor. He sucked Sasuke's neck and licked his earlobe. Sasuke could only lean against the desk trapped by Naruto's body, head thrown back, back arched in ecstasy.

Naruto ground his pelvis into Sasuke's and pulled him towards him to stifle the moan that threatened to escape from his lips with his mouth. For once Sasuke was entirely content to allow Naruto to take the lead in something. He followed Naruto's subtle nudges, caresses, and gestures without opposition. He was content to be Naruto's Uke.

There was still, however, a part of him that couldn't let Naruto beat him completely in this challenge of giving pleasure. So eventually he pulled Naruto's mesh top off and grabbed a handful of Naruto's hair and yanked his head back. He then proceeded to lick the now revealed neck from earlobe to shoulder and back again. When he reached the ear he released the breath he'd been holding and noticed that Naruto arched his back in response to the rush of air flowing past his ear. Sasuke tested this again by nibbling Naruto's ear and breathing just naturally through his nose; which happened to be positioned over the apparently sensitive organ. Again Naruto arched his back grinding his hips into Sasuke's groin.

A loud moan greeted the action as Sasuke received the delicious pressure against his engorged manhood. "Ahh, that feels sooo good," he hissed in Naruto's ear. Whether in response to the words or the breath behind them blowing across his ear Naruto thrust against Sasuke again. This time he deliberately ground their pelvises together forcing their stiffened members to come into complete contact beneath their clothing.

This time they both moaned together and Naruto molded his body against Sasuke's, every exposed inch of their heated flesh pressing together. They thrust their hips together eventually finding a comfortable rhythm, lips locked together again in a passionate kiss. Sasuke broke apart first emitting a, "Na-ah-ru-u-u-to!" in time to their rhythm. He tried again, "If-w-e-don't-sto-op…I'm-nuh-not-go-oh-ohhhh," the plea ended in a throaty moan as Naruto ruthlessly increased his pressure. He knew what Sasuke was feeling, he had almost reached that point too, and they hadn't even dispensed with their pants yet!

Naruto smirked evilly, "Don't-stop," he ordered, then recaptured the luscious lips that were wasting prime kissing time trying to talk. They mashed their lips together, tongue thrusting, darting in and out resuming the dance of the French. Naruto had his hand on Sasuke's lower back and he urged him to press his hips harder, faster, rocking to the left, back, forward, grinding to the right. Every time their bodies connected another jolt of electric chakra passed over them. Suddenly Naruto grabbed Sasuke's ass tightly and arched his back, an uncontainable growl forced from his lips as he thrust once, and again, harder, harder, then in one slow strong movement pressing their groins together as sweet release arrived for both of them. Sasuke voiced his own, "Grahhhhh!" at that same moment, his head thrown back.

Sasuke flopped back onto Naruto's desk and Naruto collapsed on top of him. They were both gasping for breath, and a trickle of sweat rolled down Naruto's forehead to splash onto Sasuke's shoulder where his head was resting. Sasuke splayed his hands across Naruto's chest gently massaging the sensitive pectoral muscle, thumb toying with the erect nipple.

Neither of them spoke, they merely lay there. Eventually Naruto began to snigger. The snigger turned into a chuckle, which escalated until he was flat out laughing. When Sasuke had the audacity to ask what was so funny, Naruto's laughter, which had been abating, resumed full force.

Finally controlling himself, Naruto eventually confessed the logic behind his euphoria, "Ummm, how are we going to get to my rooms without being seen to clean ourselves up?" A chuckle slipped out, "Especially you. I can cover up with my robe, but you only have your short jacket." Naruto's face had an amused smirk.

Sasuke wasn't angry that Naruto was laughing at his expense, he was now suddenly occupied with trying to discern a way this would be possible. Finally he hit on an idea.

"You go put your shirt and robe back on; I'll grab my tank top, wherever it is, and jacket. Once we're dressed I'll walk directly behind you. You, as you pointed out, can conceal behind your robe. I can conceal behind you," he revealed his plan.

Naruto shook his head grinning. That might just work. He wasn't about to mention that the marks he'd left on Sasuke's neck would still be visible. Sasuke didn't disclose that Naruto had been marked also, but he also thought the marks would probably be hidden by the robe, and so why mention them.

Once dressed they escaped to the living quarters. The only other people they passed were Naruto's guards, who were too well trained to admit if they saw anything.

Inside the main room with the door closed Naruto approached Sasuke. He playfully nipped at the other man's neck, "So who gets the shower first?" he inquired.

Sasuke replied with a, "Mmmm, share." Muttered into Naruto's neck which he had now began gently attacking.

They left a trail of clothing behind them from the front door, through Sasuke's room, and into the bathroom. First fell Naruto's robe, again. Then, Sasuke's jacket and tank (which incidentally had been located hanging from the overhead light in Naruto's office,) were tossed aside. These were followed by Naruto's mesh shirt, Sasuke's jeans, Naruto's pants, and just outside the bathroom door Sasuke's boxers. Naruto was the last one with anything on, but that was reconciled just inside the bathroom door.

Sasuke forgot about showering as he greedily took in every inch of Naruto's readily available tanned flesh. He reached out a hand to trace the pattern of the seal over Naruto's navel, causing an involuntary shudder to pass through Naruto's body.

Naruto replied by placing his hands on Sasuke's shoulders and luxuriating in slowly touching every inch of chalky skin. Sasuke shut his eyes and relaxed into Naruto's caresses. They kissed roughly and passionately, and he responded to gentle pressure urging him to step closer and pressed their nude bodies together. Naruto deepened his kiss, and Sasuke felt his flaccid manhood stir again. The sensation of something hard pressing into his stomach alerted Sasuke that he was not the only one who had been aroused again.

Naruto pulled him toward the shower and stepped inside never allowing their lips or bodies to break contact. Sasuke gracefully slipped in with Naruto, pulling the curtain closed behind them. They parted at the chest just long enough to allow Naruto time to turn the water on, adjust the temperature, and direct the spray.

They then spent the better part of two hours exploring every inch of flesh, and making good use of a bar of soap to make that first introduction go a little easier. Sasuke was **definitely** the Uke. Naruto was gentle with him, caressing, loving, and taking his time so as not to hurt his Sasuke any more than necessary. They experienced orgasmic rapture over and over again, neither one being able to get enough of the other.

When the water turned cold they finally relented and shut off the spray. They climbed out of the stall and Naruto sensuously towel dried Sasuke, who returned the pleasure. Amazingly they were able to retreat to their rooms to get dressed in clean pyjamas without incident, although Sasuke definitely wasn't walking as freely as usual.

While alone Naruto went over the events of the day in his head. He had a broad smile on his face when he replayed their long, erotic shower. Sasuke had admitted he thought he was definitely falling for Naruto. Naruto didn't yet admit that he'd already fell.

Sasuke was picking up their clothing when Naruto emerged from his room. Blue eyes met black and they both smiled. "It's good to see you smile," Naruto commented. "You are so handsome, but I especially love to look at your face when you smile. Most of all, I love it when you smile for **me**."

Sasuke shrugged and replied simply, "I haven't had much to smile about before. You give me something."

Sasuke thought, _sometimes, I used to dream of this. I keep fearing I will wake up and find that once again I am just dreaming. _He looked at Naruto with a humbled expression. _Sometimes, I guess, you do actually get what you wish for. I don't ever want this to end, I have everything I could want. _

"Naruto," Sasuke began, "Arigato." He said with so much love in his eyes Naruto had to just stop and look at him.

Finally he crossed the room, placed his hands on either side of Sasuke's face, looked him in the eyes and replied, "I would do this all again if I knew it would turn out like this. But… don't you **ever** leave me again," he ordered, and he kissed him.

Sasuke's mind raced; _sometimes, I think I can see my future. Today I know my future. Sometimes, I think I am strong enough. Today I know I am with you by my side. Sometimes, I fear my insignificance. Today, I know I am loved by you and it is enough. _

He slipped into Naruto's arms and rested in the warmth of his embrace. _I'm home._

- - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - --

Ummhmmm… I have nothing to say. Sasuke and Naruto took over my mind …and fingers, and made me do it! Umm, I mean they did it! (Wait, that sounds worse…) but Yay they're together… for now… Uhh, heh, gotta go!

-Kneise


	12. Sneaking Nightmare: Darkness after dawn

Sneaking Nightmare: Darkness at dawn

OV: Was it all just a dream…or nightmare..or…?

AN: This chapter is a 180 degree turn from the last one. It has a twist, and I hope I can pull it off. I have been thinking about how to do it. (Oh and I finally learned how to edit my chapter without having to delete and reload it!! Yay for me…and my e-mail that alerts me that I have added the chapter three times… ARGH! But no more!)

- -- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - --

Sasuke awoke to a bright ray of sun falling across his face. He groaned and muttered that he didn't have to deal with this yesterday. But then again he'd slept in **his** bed yesterday; today he awoke to the sun blazing in through Naruto's window. His senses awoke and he could feel the warmth of Naruto's body curled up behind him. He nudged his shoulder just a millimeter, barely enough to even be felt, but enough that his sensitive companion noticed.

Naruto opened sleep darkened eyes, and Sasuke was greeted with those dazzling blue orbs that rivaled the sunlight for brightness. "Good morning, Sas-_Uke_," Naruto teased. His words earned him a flop onto the bed as Sasuke jumped up and a bop in the face from a pillow. Sasuke was grinning and laughing. Naruto could barely believe the change in the man in only one day.

He smirked and gave Sasuke a mischievous look from beneath his eyelashes, then attacked with his own pillow. Eventually they both fell back onto the bed exhausted from their pillow fight. Naruto slid over and laid his head on Sasuke's bare chest.

"I love you," he said softly, but sincerely. He didn't look into Sasuke's face; he didn't want to or need to. He just wanted to express the feeling that he felt in his heart.

Sasuke paused with his hand in mid air when Naruto spoke. He resumed stroking his blonde's hair grinning. "I love you too, Naruto," he confessed. _I always have_, he thought but didn't add.

Naruto sighed deeply, and reluctantly arose from his comfortable resting place. He was naked, but he felt neither shame nor concern of Sasuke seeing him this way. He glanced over his shoulder coyly at the darkling boy sitting up in his bed. "I'm going to shower," he teased.

Sasuke waited until he heard the water running, and then crept in to join his lover. Naruto smirked at him, "What took you so long?" he inquired, pouting.

Sasuke didn't answer, and needless to say their shower took longer than necessary. After they had toweled dry and dressed they crossed into the kitchen for breakfast. Naruto pouted adorably when there was nothing waiting for him this time. "Ahh well," he said, "I guess we're on our own today. So toast?" He quizzed.

Sasuke ordered him to sit down and prepared them a nice breakfast of eggs, toast, bacon, and juice. "Where'd you learn to cook like that?" he marveled.

Sasuke laughed, "Duh." He teased.

"Oh, right," Naruto scoffed rubbing the back of his neck. "I never would have expected _him_ to teach you something like how to cook." He mused.

Sasuke explained that it had been Kabuto who had taught him, not Orochimaru. After this heavy subject, they ate in companionable silence.

Naruto looked at Sasuke over the dish he was rinsing, "Are you going to Juugo's ceremony?" he asked softly.

Sasuke pondered for a minute, "I'll go and see him get set up. But when they begin the procedure I don't think I want to just sit and wait. Tsunade said they'd come get me when they were finished, and keep me updated throughout the ceremony," he looked down at the table dejectedly.

"He'll be alright," Naruto assured with that charismatic grin of his. "Come on, you can go to the office with me, I promise I won't make you work too hard," he teased.

In the end Sasuke agreed to the offer, it would beat being stuck in the house by him self all day, and they headed out together. Naruto walked with Sasuke to the hospital, and they were immediately admitted to the room where Tsunade was busy instructing her medics what to do. Juugo sat in the middle of the floor; he was looking around at everything. When he saw Sasuke he shouted a warm greeting. He would have jumped up and hugged him like he had the day before, however, he was currently in a binding circle and unable to move.

Sasuke crossed over and offered a warm embrace to his friend. "I'll be waiting for Tsunade to come get me when they are done, okay?" His words were warm and heartfelt.

A tear slipped from Juugo's eye to run down his cheek. "I never thought I would have any real friends. Arigato, Sasuke." The big man whispered sincerely.

Sasuke laid a comforting hand on his shoulder to show his concern and affection, then he and Naruto turned and left. They walked somberly to the office. Shikamaru, being the genius that he was, knew they needed space and after explaining the day's paperwork he retreated to his own office.

Naruto worked diligently, he was getting to make his choices for new team lists from the latest Genin from the academy. It wasn't entirely his decision, it would actually be decided by committee, but he had the first and last say. The morning passed peacefully, and they stopped for a lunch break. Naruto and Sasuke didn't hold hands or show any other affection; however they still gave off an aura of powerful attraction obvious to all who observed them together.

They stopped at Ichiraku's and ordered their lunch. Naruto blushed as he watched Sasuke slurp his noodles; this was how things had begun for them yesterday. Sasuke noticed his amused companion, and turned to look at him. Their eyes met, and unspoken words passed between them. Naruto dropped his gaze and quickly finished his lunch. Sasuke followed his lead chuckling to himself.

Ayame looked at her father with a smile on her face. Teuchi grinned back at her with a knowing look. They resumed their duties at the stand, and waved fondly when the two men left. "Looks like the Hokage's in love, Ayame." "Yes, father, it does. I wonder if I should tell Kakashi?" They laughed together.

The rest of the afternoon slipped by, Naruto trying valiantly to make the pile of paperwork on his desk diminish, and Shikamaru equally persistent in adding to it at odd intervals. Sasuke helped where he could, Naruto had entrusted him to sorting through mission requests and ordering them by means of difficulty so he could assign teams to work on them.

Tsunade had popped in twice to update them on Juugo's progress. At five in the evening she appeared with the news that things were progressing well, and quicker than expected. They were working, as they had been most of the day, to extract and seal the tainted blood in a scroll. They had made great progress, and she felt confident that they would soon have completed this phase and move on to blood replenishment.

Sasuke thanked her, and bent his head as if hard at work. He didn't fool either of the people he was trying to, but they didn't call him on it. She talked with naruto for a bit about how he was getting along as Hokage, and seemed pleased with his working attitude. After a short time she left to check on her patient.

About an hour later when Naruto's head was drooping from the incessant paperwork the atmosphere in the room changed. Naruto sensed it and shot a look toward where Sasuke should have been sitting. The desk was strewn with paperwork, but Sasuke wasn't in sight.

Suddenly a blood curdling scream emitted from the floor behind the desk. Naruto jumped over his own desk and rushed over to see what was wrong with Sasuke. He was shocked to find the man curled up in a fetal position on the floor holding his shoulder, sweating profusely, and crying out in excruciating pain.

Naruto gently pulled the stricken man toward him and cradled his body against his chest. What was going on? He looked up at the ANBU who had been standing there wordlessly, "Get Tsunade," he ordered.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - --- - -- - -- -- - -- -- - -

At the hospital Tsunade was standing on the observation platform carefully overseeing the Jutsu that would permanently seal the scroll. She was trying to make herself heard over Juugo's cries of pain. He too was curled tightly into a fetal position, but he was holding his head as if it were about to explode.

He'd been like this for an hour. Tsunade felt sorry for him, she understood that the pain must be agonizing and wished there was more she could do. She had administered a potion to help him slip out of consciousness, but even through that he was still in this current state.

Suddenly the room went silent. Tsunade looked at Shizune. "He's alright, the seal is complete," she reported. Tsunade nodded and pointed to the two medics who were on standby, "You, switch now, it's time to begin the blood replenishment."

They seamlessly traded spots with two of the four Medic-Nin's who were situated on four axis around a circle. Shizune and Sakura didn't move from their positions on the other two. Shizune clasped her hands in front of her forming the first hand seal, the other three followed. They completed the rest of the sequence simultaneously, none of them missing a movement. A flash of green chakra spread inward from each person down the axis and joined in the center spreading over Juugo's still form, creating a dome of chakra around him. This was the final process, then Tsunade would awaken Juugo and check his condition.

Suddenly an ANBU guard slipped into the room and whispered to Tsunade. She knew the Medic-Nin could finish without her, so she followed the ANBU.

She wasn't prepared for the sight of Naruto cradling a still curled up Sasuke, who although silent was trembling and soaked with sweat. His face was scrunched in an expression of pain.

Tsunade crossed the room and placed her hand on Sasuke's forehead. She formed her chakra into her hand and sent some of it into his head. When she withdrew her hand she had a surprised look on her face. "Naruto, carry him to the hospital at once," she barked.

He scooped Sasuke into his arms and was gone in the blink of an eye. Tsunade followed and soon caught up to them. She led them into a room, and Naruto laid Sasuke on the bed. "What's going on?" he ask softly.

"When we cleansed the last of the cursed blood from Juugo it caused a reaction in Sasuke. The curse seal Orochimaru marked him with was made from Juugo's blood. I hadn't foreseen this consequence, but it appears that when the blood was purged from Juugo the tie was broken with Sasuke also. I wish we had more of the cursed seal recipients to see if it is widespread or just because Sasuke is so close in proximity to the source." She explained. "I can't tell you what the effects will be until we are through the procedure with Juugo. I don't know how he is going to come through this ceremony, but it should allow us to have an idea of how Sasuke will react."

She stood, "I'm going to get him some of the potion I prepared for Juugo. It will help him sleep."

Naruto merely nodded as she left the room. He took one of Sasuke's ashen hands in his own. "Teme, you better be alright. You only just came back, I won't lose you again." His head dropped to his chest, "Remember, I love you."

Tsunade returned with the potion, and used a syringe to inject some of it into Sasuke's arm. She didn't speak, just turned to go check on Juugo.

In the ceremony room, Juugo was just waking from his induced sleep. He looked around him with a gentle smile on his face. Tsunade rushed into the room. She approached the huge man cautiously. "How do you feel, Juugo?" she inquired politely.

He grinned widely, "I feel like a new man," he admitted.

Tsunade used her chakra to test his blood. She smiled, and told him the great news that the procedure had been a success. She faltered for a minute when he asked where Sasuke was, and if he could come in now. She calmly, and as completely as she could, explained what had transpired during the ceremony. Juugo's face fell when he realized that even his healing had wrought pain to his friend. Tsunade reassured him, and he knew she was right that he was better off now, and that he would be able to be an even better friend because there would be no worry of him going into curse mode anymore.

Juugo cheered at this thought, and ask if he could go see Sasuke. Thinking this was a great idea Tsunade released the binding and led him to the room.

Naruto was still sitting beside his partner, he held Sasuke's hand as if letting go would be the end of the world. Juugo approached silently. "I'm sorry for the trouble I caused you." he apologized.

Naruto looked up, and they could see where he'd been weeping. "It's okay, it wasn't your fault. Orochimaru is the one that injected him with the curse, not you. You can't control what your blood carries." Juugo brightened at these words. He had been expecting to be yelled at and maybe even attacked. "Arigato, Naruto," he whispered.

Naruto didn't respond, he just turned his attention back to Sasuke. It crushed him to see the body lying there so lifeless, his typically pale skin looking ghastly in the wan light of early evening. "When will he wake up?" he asked Tsunade worriedly.

"He'll sleep through the night. Naruto, you should get some rest too. You may need it tomorrow; there is no telling what the aftereffects will be." her voice was tired. "Come on we can go get some ramen." She offered trying to cheer him up.

His soft response that he wasn't hungry told Tsunade just how deeply this was affecting him. She conceded defeat and left the room quietly. Juugo didn't know what to do, where he was supposed to go, or how to ask.

Naruto, as if sensing his confusion, offered a solution, "Why don't you stay here with us tonight, you can have the other bed. I'll find you a place to stay tomorrow, okay?"

Juugo smiled, and accepted eagerly. Naruto called out into the corridor for a guard to please take Juugo to get a change of clothing, nightclothes, and anything else he might need.

Naruto almost regretted offering to allow the other man to intrude on his solitude. He wanted to be the first one to see Sasuke when he awoke. He wanted to be the one to reassure him everything would be alright. He knew he was being selfish, but he couldn't help himself. He took advantage of their privacy to steal a kiss, and then laid his head on the mattress close to Sasuke's shoulder.

Juugo returned all too quickly. He carried with him a bag containing his possessions, as well as a box of sushi for Naruto. The guard had been touched when Juugo had confessed he was concerned for Naruto, and had offered to buy them dinner. It _was_ his job to take care of the Hokage after all.

The night passed uneventfully, but slowly. Naruto finally fell asleep with his head close to Sasuke's shoulder and his fingers entwined in Sasuke's. Juugo had proved to be a considerate roommate. He kept mostly to himself, though Naruto didn't mind him coming over to check on Sasuke, they _were_ friends too.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Naruto was awakened to an incredulous sneer of, "Who the hell do you think you are?"

His head snapped up as he recognized the voice, but didn't comprehend the tone or words. "Nande?" he questioned looking up at Sasuke who was sitting up in the bed.

Sasuke was glaring at him, but Naruto couldn't understand why. Juugo had been roused from his sleep by Sasuke's shout also, and rushed over to check on his friend. "Juugo!" Sasuke greeted warmly, then his expression and tone shifted, "What are we doing here of all places?"

Juugo didn't understand why Sasuke was acting this way. "Sasuke, what do you mean? We're in Konoha, at the hospital. Tsunade and the Medic-Nin's performed their purifying ceremony yesterday, remember?" he asked in a concerned voice.

Sasuke looked at Juugo incredulously, "They did what?!? And you let them??" he shook his head in wonder. Juugo studied his friend carefully. "Sasuke, do you know who that man is beside you?" he asked cautiously, trying to prepare for whatever would happen next.

Sasuke looked at Naruto who was still trying to figure out what was going on, and had an adorable mixed up look on his face. Sasuke looked at him predatorily, "I recognize him, he's Naruto," he began in a suave voice, clearly aroused by the blonde's presence, "what I don't understand is why he was sleeping with his head on my bed. Also what exactly are we doing here?"

Naruto's face fell, Sasuke was still attracted to him, that much was clear, but he didn't seem the same. Why couldn't he remember? Tsunade stepped into the room at that exact moment. "Great! You're awake." She cried.

Sasuke looked at her, "And just who are you?? My booby prize??" he sneered at his joke ogling Tsunade's overly large chest. "Not interested." He concluded.

Tsunade tensed, about ready to fly into a rage. She stopped herself short as it dawned on her that Sasuke was having an attack of amnesia. It had to be a side effect of the curse leaving him. She stepped up to him professionally, "I am the head Medic-Nin, for your information. Turn around so I can look at you." She ordered in a crisp no-nonsense voice.

Sasuke grumbled, but complied. Tsunade pulled his shirt back, off his neck, and tsk'ed in self satisfaction. The curse mark was gone. Now what to do about the amnesia, she could not only see Naruto's anguish she could feel it radiating off him in waves. "Well?" Sasuke demanded.

Tsunade placed her hand on his forehead and released a small amount of chakra. She sighed and let her hand fall back to her side. "You're health is good, but I don't know what to tell you about the amnesia, it could last days or months or never come back at all," she admitted sadly.

Naruto looked up at her, his blue eyes wide with anxiety and concern. "Never?" he whispered.

She made to leave, "Naruto, can I see you for a minute?"

Once out the door, she looked him straight in the face, "You can try to make him remember. You two have a connection; you just have to figure out how to break through." With that she turned and walked away.

Naruto walked back into the room with his shoulders slumped. He flopped back into his seat by Sasuke's bed. He braced himself and looked over at the man; he allowed his love and concern to show clearly in his eyes. Sasuke arched his eyebrow, but didn't comment. Naruto's eyes filled with such sadness and despair. He jumped up and stormed out of the room. _I'll be damned if I let him see me cry. _He thought as the tears slid down his face.

Sasuke looked at Juugo and asked him what was that all about. Juugo pulled up a chair and sat down, this was going to take some time. He set to the task of questioning Sasuke to find out what he remembered and what he didn't. When he had concluded, he determined that anything that had been done while under the seal was vague or forgotten. He did remember events such as killing Itachi, but for some reason after that was a blank.

Sasuke yawned, and Juugo grinned. He figured the potion Naruto had told him about and that Tsunade had administered was making him sleepy still.

When Sasuke's breathing became slow and regular Juugo left to go find the worried blonde. He nodded at the guard posted outside the door. He concluded Naruto had ordered him to stay, or else Tsunade had. Whichever, he was glad. He was directed to the Hokage building by the guard, and he stopped before what he had been told was the office. He couldn't hear anything from behind the door, and just as he raised a hand to knock Shikamaru stepped out of his office.

He appraised the large man, and then asked what he wanted. When Juugo explained what was going on, Shikamaru led him to Naruto's rooms. Shika knocked on the door, and when Naruto's weak voice asked who it was he answered, "It's troublesome, but you have a visitor."

Naruto opened the door; he looked at Juugo and moved aside to let him in. Shika inquired as to if he was alright, and Naruto retorted that it would depend. Shika shrugged and strode off. Naruto turned, curious at to what Juugo wanted.

Juugo proceeded to relate what he'd learned from his conversation with Sasuke. Naruto listened intently, and when Juugo was done talking he was glad that he'd came. "I was trying to think of where you could stay, and now it occurs to me that Sasuke might not want to stay with me anymore." He stopped speaking, a lump in his throat.

Juugo filled the silence, "What if we both stayed here? I could get my bed from the jail and have it brought here. Sasuke and I could stay in the second room. Maybe it would help him remember if he was here with you," the big man offered. "I haven't seen him this happy, ever. I want him to smile again, like he did with you that day you came to see me."

Naruto knew he was sincere, and agreed. Having something to do was cathartic. Naruto requested that Juugo's things from the cell be brought and set up in Sasuke's room. Meanwhile Juugo and Naruto returned to the hospital.

Naruto wondered if what had happened these past few days was only a dream or if he was stuck in a nightmare now. Either way he wanted it to be over so he'd be able to get on with things.

- - - - - - - - - - -- - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -

Muhahaha… I'm so mean!! But Sasuke gets a chance to get back into character and be the prick we all know and either love or hate!  This chapter is 8 pages on Word, but it felt short… Hmmm

-Kneise


	13. Sacrifice:Everything lost?

Sacrifice: Everything lost?

OV: I will give up everything for you!

AN: What is poor Naruto going to do to try to get Sasuke to remember?? Will Sasuke remember??

I have determined that I need a new keyboard. I am so tired of having to go back and fill in spaces my space bar missed, and capitalize a lot of things because my shift key is weak and I have to hit it hard to get it to register… Perhaps if I could type while looking at the screen instead of my keyboard??? But I type pretty fast regardless  LOL

- - - - - - - --- - - - - - - - -- - -- - - - - - - - - - --- - - -

When they stepped back into Sasuke's room, he was still sound asleep. Juugo grinned at Naruto as he stood staring down at the still body. He made an excuse to step out of the room for a minute, something about finding a drink. Naruto leaned close to Sasuke's face; he could feel the soft breeze of his breathing against his face. Without thinking about it, he kissed the sleeping man, wishing with everything he had that he'd be the Sasuke he loved when he awoke.

Naruto's eyes flew open as a hand grabbed his head from behind and pressed his lips harder against Sasuke's. When he saw the passion burning within the depths of Sasuke's eyes he relaxed a little, and returned the heat of the kiss. His mind was screaming at him that this wasn't _his_ Sasuke, but he hoped with every beat of his racing heart that this might be what was needed to help Sasuke remember. With a devilish grin he pulled away from Sasuke's sweet lips and kneaded his hands in his hair. He used this as leverage to pull the dark head back and expose the delicate flesh of his neck.

Naruto kissed him in the hollow behind the clavicle, and then left a stream of nibbles up to his earlobe. Sasuke reacted expectedly by arching his back and moaning with pleasure. Naruto whispered into his ear, "Do you remember me yet?" he demanded.

Sasuke's eyes shot open and there was a look of confusion mingled with the searing passion and lust glinting there. Naruto climbed onto Sasuke's prone body, gently pressing his weight onto the pale man beneath. Sasuke could feel the heat coming off the blonde's body in waves. Naruto crushed his lips in an unrelenting kiss, he slipped his tongue over the softness and Sasuke parted to allow him entry. As before Naruto began the dominant one probing, exploring, tasting. However the side of Sasuke that couldn't allow him to be overpowered for too long rose up. He pressed against the tanned man and kissed him fiercely, he drove his tongue deep into Naruto's mouth plunging and searching the moist depths.

Suddenly Sasuke threw his arms around the blonde and flipped him in the bed in one smooth movement. Now he was on top. He surveyed the trapped man beneath him. Sasuke wasn't typically a demonstrative man, and part of his mind was screaming at him, demanding to know what he thought he was doing. The other part was yelling shut up, this feels right; it feels good.

Naruto watched the struggle pass over Sasuke's face. He determined to give the caliginous man the time he needed. He only hoped that he was getting through somehow. "Sasuke, do you remember where you live now?" Naruto inquired when the war seemed to have passed.

Sasuke looked at Naruto. "Where I live now? I live somewhere?" He seemed to ponder this for a minute. His voice came from far away as he struggled to call forth something from the depths of his mind, "There's a window that the sun shined through onto my face this morning."

His eyes had glazed over as he tried to catch the flutters of thought that were swimming through his conscious mind. He closed his eyes and rested his head onto Naruto's chest. "I'm so tired, it's like my chakra stores have been depleted."

Naruto understood more than Sasuke would have believed. When he had been in Suna he had experienced something strange. For some unknown reason he had gone for a week without the fox's presence and without his chakra. He had felt depleted and weak. Sasuke had become dependent on the chakra from the curse seal. Now that it was gone he would have to build up his normal chakra stores again. Naruto wondered if he should reveal this or if it would only serve to enrage the volatile man.

He looked into those somber eyes. "Sasuke," he sighed. _I love you, can't you feel it? Don't you remember? I wish I could hear you say it to me again…I wonder if I ever will._

He gazed upon the only person he'd ever loved, and his emotion shone in his eyes. Sasuke raised his head and looked into the depths of those sapphire eyes. He was drowned in the raw emotion exposed there. "Damn, Naruto, I could fall in love with those eyes." He murmured.

"You already did," Naruto barely whispered.

Sasuke didn't reveal whether he had heard Naruto or not. Instead he leaned down and kissed him softly. "I feel something when I kiss you," he said as he pulled reluctantly away. "I haven't felt anything for such a long time. I like this, feeling."

Sasuke slipped off Naruto and off the bed, he stood beside it offering Naruto his hand. He took it and pulled himself up. They stood close together hands clasped and arms crossed between them.

Naruto remembered what he'd told Juugo, and wondered if the ANBU had finished getting his room ready. He grinned at the thought of ANBU being used as movers, they must feel degraded. He vowed to make it up to them.

"Sasuke," Naruto began, "are you ready to go home?"

Sasuke looked into those azure pools of water, "Yeah, you gonna walk me?" he flirted.

"Actually, you live in my chambers." Naruto replied. He bit back a laugh at the look on Sasuke's face.

"I live with you?!?" he shouted.

Naruto did laugh at that. "You don't have to make it sound like a death sentence. Besides, you weren't complaining last night," he purred throatily.

Sasuke actually blushed.

Juugo knocked on the door. Sasuke looked into Naruto's eyes again, then stepped away from the alluring man withdrawing his hand from the warmth of the other. Naruto stood there as Sasuke crossed to open the door. Juugo entered grinning; in one hand he carried a large green tea. "Hey Sasuke's up, does that mean we're ready to go home?"

Sasuke cried out, "Wait a minute, you live there too???"

Naruto and Juugo looked at each other and burst into laughter. Sasuke glared at them, which only caused them to laugh harder. In an attempt to prove he wasn't paying attention, Sasuke began to gather his clothes. He turned around pointedly and began to dress. Juugo, whose back was to Sasuke, stood there waiting patiently drinking his tea. Naruto, who was facing him, watched the display with sultry eyes.

When he was dressed he looked up to see Naruto unabashedly gazing at him. He blushed again. _What the hell! This guy causes such things to stir in me. He can even make me blush, something no other person has ever done. _"Come on lets go then," he growled.

Naruto led the way, his contagious grin plastered on his face. Everyone he passed suddenly found themselves smiling. They felt a rush of happiness, and attributed it to the fact that they were content, and their Hokage had smiled at them.

Soon they were in front of the door to Naruto's quarters. "Sasuke does any of this look familiar to you?"

Sasuke nodded, "Of course, this is the Hokage building. I don't recall being in this section before though." He answered looking around.

Naruto's face drooped. He was crestfallen. He regained his composure and led his guests through the door. Sasuke stepped in first. He stopped. A flash of clothes flying through the air greeted him as he glanced around.

"I've been here before," he began, "With you." He spun around to look at Naruto. "I remember, that's my room," he said pointing at his door.

Naruto smiled, "Yeah, you'll share with Juugo for now," he looked at Sasuke, "Unless you want to share with me." He said with that predatory look in his eyes again.

Sasuke crossed to look at the room he'd only slept in once. He opened the door and grinned when he saw Juugo's bed. It made the room a little cramped, but he didn't mind.

Juugo entered meekly and looked around. He saw Sasuke standing in the doorway of the bedroom, and followed. His face lit in a huge grin when he saw his bed and clothes for him hanging in the closet. "My room," he whispered.

Sasuke saw how happy Juugo was, and knew it wasn't something that happened often. He stepped out of that bedroom, and opened the door to the other room. He arched his eyebrow when he noticed the large bed. The only bed. He looked at the window and was hit with the memory of waking with the sun shining in his eyes, Naruto snuggled comfortably to his back washed over him.

He had a sudden headache as his brain tried to cope with putting pieces of memories together, and trying to make sense of it. He ran his hand over his forehead; he was shocked to find that he was sweating. He crossed to the bed and lay down on it. He passed out just as Naruto walked in the door.

"Juugo!!" he shouted, and the big man came running. "Please tell the guards to get Tsunade-sama!"

Juugo ran to do as he was told. Naruto approached Sasuke. At first he could only look at him, but after a moment he sat down beside his lover. He thought of the tempestuous night they had spent in this bed. A flash of Gaara crossed his mind, and the revelation that Sasuke was infinitely better in bed than the redhead, not that he'd ever tell either of them. He sat down beside the unconscious man and gently laid Sasuke's limp head in his lap.

He sat there in a daze gently stroking Sasuke's face and running his fingers through the silky hair. Tsunade rushed in, and Naruto pleaded with her to make Sasuke wake up. She placed her experienced hand on his forehead and used her chakra to read his physiology again.

"Naruto he's so conflicted, there's nothing that I can do. Only time is going to sort this out. He needs constant supervision until this passes. But," she paused wondering how the blonde would take this next statement, "But he may never get over it." She finished dully.

Juugo was standing in the bathroom's doorway, watching and listening. "I'll stay with him," he offered.

Naruto looked over at him, "Thanks for offering, but I will stay." He stared into Juugo's expressive eyes, the look on his face conveyed that he needed to do this. Juugo nodded. 

Tsunade had to intervene and make him see reason. "Naruto, you can't. You're the Hokage, the village needs you. I know how you feel about Sasuke, but will you throw away everything you have worked your whole life for to sit at his bedside?" her voice was pleading with him to understand.

He grinned up at her, "If I have to give up being Hokage to take care of the one I love, than so be it." A single tear slid down his face. It was killing him to say those words, but if he lost Sasuke again he would truly die. He would no longer have reason to live and would waste away to nothing.

Tsunade saw the set of his jaw and stoniness of his expression. She knew she couldn't talk him out of it, but she had to try. "Naruto, do you still have the necklace I gave you?" she began. When he nodded hesitantly yes, she continued, "That necklace holds within it the will of my grandfather, the Shodaime Hokage; the very man who founded Konoha. He shaped the village with his hands; with his Jutsu, Mokuton, he created the forests that we use to live. He passed his will on to his brother, the Nidaime Hokage.

Every Hokage has inherited this will. Sarutobi-sama, the Sandaime Hokage, passed his will on to Namikaze Minato, you know who that is, don't you Naruto?" She paused to glance over at Sasuke who was stirring.

"Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage, passed his Will of Fire on to you. I didn't know who you were when I gave you that necklace. Did you know you weren't the first to wear it other than me?" Naruto looked at her uneasily. She continued, seeing that she was getting through to him, at least a little.

"I gave that necklace to my little brother, Nawaki. His dream was to become Hokage to protect the people and village he loved. He was killed soon after. I also gave it to Dan, my boyfriend. He also dreamed of becoming Hokage to protect those who he loved, and to defend the village against attack and trouble. He was killed during a battle, I tried to save him, but he died and I was left with his blood all over my hands. You remember my fear of blood in the Sannin battle? Now you know why.

When you bet me you could master Rasengun in three days, and vehemently proclaimed your desire to become Hokage I was reminded of them. I never took you seriously, and only gambled the necklace out of arrogance. It was mostly because you reminded me of those who I had loved the most and had lost. You won the necklace fair and square. I gave you a week to master the Rasengun, and during the Sannin battle when you stood up to Kabuto in my place, you performed it not once, but twice. The first time Kabuto knocked your hand away, a detriment to thrust attacks. The second time, you allowed him to impale your other hand with a kunai and used your Kage Bunshin to make another Rasengun. You surprised Kabuto with that move. You also hurt him pretty badly.

You gave everything you had to fight for me, for Jiraya, and Shizune, and to defeat anyone who stood in your way of becoming Hokage. That necklace accepted you, when it wouldn't accept those who I loved the most. Your father Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage passed his will of Fire on to you. Don't you understand that? You are the Hokage, and there is no one else who will ever be half the Hokage you will be.

You have the will of your father, the Yondaime, of Sarutobi, the Sandaime, and of my grandfather, the Shodaime. You are Hokage. I know you love Sasuke, but please don't turn your back on the rest of the village.

Would you have your father's will turned to nothing?" her voice was pleading with him to understand.

Sasuke was sitting up and looking at Naruto curiously. He hadn't heard the entire speech, but he'd heard a lot. His mind, which was already buzzing with questions, was now about to explode with trying to understand these things he had heard. He peered into Naruto's cobalt eyes. "You would give up being Hokage for me?" he inquired, his face a mask of incredulity and shock.

Naruto gazed into those dark eyes, "Yes." He answered easily.

Sasuke's mouth gaped. "NO!" he managed to shout. "You can't do that. All you ever wanted was to be Hokage. You never let anything stand in your way. It was all you ever dreamed and talked about. Now that you have reached your dream, why would you want to give it up?"

Naruto smiled, "Because of you," he kissed Sasuke's forehead. "You need me to take care of you, and I don't ever want anything else to happen to you. I won't lose you again. If it means I must sacrifice everything I have I will do it …for you."

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's shirt, his voice rose with anger, "No! I won't let you. I refuse to allow you to give up your dream." He knew he sounded childish, and he hated that, but at the same time he had to impress this upon his blonde.

Juugo spoke up again, "I will stay with Sasuke when you cannot. He could go to the office with you, like he has for the past two days, and help you. But when he cannot be there I will be with him." He pleaded with Naruto to accept. "Naruto, I owe Sasuke my life."

Naruto looked at Juugo. His face was set, but his mind was whirring at hurricane force. He was taking in everything that Tsunade, Sasuke, and Juugo had said. He leaned back onto the wall and pulled Sasuke toward him. "Okay. You win," he conceded.

He opened his eyes which had grown dark with the seriousness of the situation and shone a brilliant indigo. He looked hard at Tsunade, then a little softer at Juugo; he squeezed his arms tighter around Sasuke. "A Hokage has to know when to ask for help, huh?" directed toward Tsunade. "A Hokage needs to work with others, right?" he shot in Juugo's direction. "A Hokage must protect the entire village, as well as those he holds most dear" he admitted snuggling his face into Sasuke's hair.

"I will work harder to be the best Hokage. But you two better take good care of my Sasuke!" he ordered with a grin.

Tsunade looked Sasuke over one more time and ordered him to rest. Juugo followed her as she exited the room.

Sasuke wriggled out of Naruto's possessive embrace. "Dobe, you really are something," he said looking his blonde over.

There was something else in Sasuke's mind; Naruto could see it flitting just beneath the surface of those smoky eyes. When he opened his mouth to speak, Sasuke put his finger to his lips. Naruto stifled his question, and pouted as Sasuke pulled his finger away.

"We need to talk…"

- - - -- -- - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -- -- -- -

Off to the discussion about Minato, and all the questions Sasuke has for Naruto. He's still not the Sasuke that returned to Konoha, but he realizes he loves the annoying blonde, again. Next Chapter Namikaze Satellite…

I wonder if that song was hinted at by Kishi, or if it just happened to be put out there and Kishi had Minato's surname be Namikaze?? I just couldn't pass up the opportunity to make the connection with the title being good for a chapter about Minato. 

-Kneise


	14. Namikaze Satellite: Like father like son

Namikaze Satellite: Like father like son?

OV: Accepting my inheritance.

AN: Well this isn't quite how I had planned my story to go. The last chapter was supposed to be about Naruto going and chasing after Sasuke, and this them reconciling. The story progressed a little bit differently, but it is still heading where I planned.

- - - - - - -- - - - - --- - - - - -- -- - - - - -- - -- - - --- - -

Naruto sat back on his bed; he was sulking and looking at Sasuke with turbulent eyes. A storm was brewing within his head and he'd be damned if he was about to stop it when it came. It wasn't often that he followed anyone else's advice; he was, after all, known as the most unpredictable Ninja ever. Yet today he had reluctantly agreed to allow the care of the one person he loved more than life, to fall into Tsunade's and Juugo's untested hands.

He smirked; they _did_ have Sasuke's best interests at mind. He was just going to have to allow them to help, as he'd said…the greatest Ninja knew when to ask for help, and when to trust another.

Sasuke leaned closer to his dobe, "I think it's time to learn more about each other," he began. "I told you a lot about me, but from what I just heard, I know very little about you."

Naruto pulled Sasuke into a tight embrace. "What do you want to know? I have nothing to hide from you; I will answer any question you have."

Sasuke looked up at his blonde. He thought for a minute, then began, "Tsunade said the Yondaime Hokage was your father. I never heard that before."

His face was dark and withdrawn; he was searching his broken memories for those from his past, from their childhood. Flashes of events would swim before his eyes than submerge again into his subconscious. He shuddered as a particularly graphic image of his parent's death rose to the surface, and he quickly tried to force it to go away. Then there it was, the memory he was looking for.

_He saw Naruto sitting on a swing all alone as all the other academy students were picked up one by one. His brother was later today than usual, and he'd never noticed the blonde boy sitting forlornly with his feet kicking at the dirt beneath the swing. His eyes were cast to the ground, as if to avoid seeing the happy reunions of children and loved ones. _

_When Itachi finally came for him, Sasuke was filled with questions about the blonde boy. "Why does he sit by himself? Why doesn't anyone come for him? Where are his parents and family?" _

_Itachi was the last person to arrive to gather his younger family member and they watched as Naruto slowly walked away, stubbing his toes in the dirt and sending pebbles flying at odd intervals. Naruto glanced up at the two dark haired Uchiha boys briefly, his blue eyes full of sadness and longing to belong. Sasuke smiled at him and Naruto's eyes grew wide with surprise. Then he had passed and continued to walk on, a tiny lone boy heading home all by him self. _

"_Aniki, who does he live with? Who takes care of him?" Sasuke asked, turning his dark eyes up to look at his brother expectantly. Itachi knew everything, so Sasuke was sure he would know the answers to all of his questions. _

_Itachi looked at his little brother curiously, "Sasuke, he has no family. He lives in a simple apartment building in a tiny apartment all by himself. I don't know who takes care of him; all I know is that he is an orphan so he has an allowance provided for him to live on. His parents are dead, and he has no other family."_

_Sasuke's face was a mask of concern and sadness. His brow furrowed with concern, he wondered, "Aniki, why do all the other kids make fun of him, and hit him, and call him a monster?" he questioned in his small voice. "I don't think he's a monster," he suddenly added thoughtfully. _

_Itachi grinned at his brother, "I don't think he's a monster either. I don't know exactly why everyone feels that way; it's not just the kids though. A lot of the adults give him a wide berth when he walks by, and he has a hard time buying anything. Ichiraku's ramen is the only place I have ever seen him welcomed. I think he's just misunderstood, and lonely," he concluded sadly._

_Sasuke looked at his brother thoughtfully, "I think I will try to talk to him."_

_Itachi mussed the smaller boy's hair, "I think that's a great idea, Otouto. Come on now, we better get home before we get into trouble."_

_Sasuke put his small hand up for his brother to take, which Itachi did. They walked home grinning. Sasuke was thinking about how he would approach the silent blonde. Itachi was thinking how his little brother was growing up._

Sasuke looked at Naruto, "When we were kids I was told your parents were dead, that you had no family."

Naruto smiled sadly at Sasuke, "My parents _are_ dead. They were killed in the attack on Konoha by the Kyuubi no Kitsune. It wasn't until just recently that **I **even learned who my father was."

Naruto looked worn out, and Sasuke settled back onto his chest, the weight of his body pushing Naruto to lean back onto the wall at the head of the bed. "My father was Namikaze Minato; he sealed the Kyuubi inside of my stomach when I was had just been born. He had to use a Jutsu he created to call upon the Shinigami.

The Shinigami pulled the Kyuubi through my Father and through me. My mother died giving birth to me, she had been wounded in the battle. I was only a newborn, but my father knew that his Jutsu would seal the Kyuubi inside me, keeping Konoha safe. In return for calling the Shinigami, my father forfeited his own life. He is trapped forever in the belly of the Death God."

Naruto finished speaking and rested his chin on top of Sasuke's head. Sasuke didn't know what to say, so he didn't say anything. Naruto didn't like the uncomfortable silence that was stretching before them, "Sasuke, I never lied to you." He started.

Sasuke stopped him, "I know." That was all he said, but it was all that was needed.

They lay there for a while, just enjoying the other's presence. Eventually Sasuke voiced another question. "What did Tsunade mean when she was talking about some necklace, and what about the Rasengan bet you made with her?"

Naruto spoke slowly; Sasuke could hear how tired the other man was. He wondered if he was tired of the questions or if it was something more. "If you heard about the bet and the necklace, then you heard pretty much all there is to that story. When Jiraya and I went to look for Tsunade, to bring her back to be the Hokage, she didn't want to at first. I was angry, and I yelled at her that she was stupid not to want to be Hokage. I said I would be Hokage one day, and I would definitely take the position.

She made fun of me, and I challenged her to take come outside and fight me because of what she said. I had been trying to learn the Rasengan, and I tried to use it on her. She stopped my attack and then she made fun of me again. I yelled that I could learn the Rasengan in three days. She gave me a week. If I won she'd come back and be Hokage and give me the necklace she wore, if she won Jiraya and I had to do whatever she said, and then leave her alone.

We didn't know she had also been approached by Orochimaru, and he had offered to revive her brother and boyfriend in exchange for medical treatment. The Third had really hurt him in their fight. She had also been told to provide two sacrifices for Orochimaru's forbidden technique. When the time came, somehow she decided to fight Orochimaru.

That was the great Sannin battle you also heard about. I used Rasengan against Kabuto. The first time I failed, the second I didn't. Orochimaru and Kabuto eventually left, and Tsunade determined to become Hokage and protect Konoha against Oro's future attacks. I was hurt pretty bad in the battle, and she gave me the necklace; said I'd earned it."

Naruto pulled a green crystalline necklace out from under his shirt. It had two small round silver beads dangling on either side of it. "I didn't know it was the Firsts until today," he muttered, looking at the necklace seriously.

"So you were always destined to be Hokage, weren't you?" Sasuke asked softly, a hint of sadness in his voice.

Naruto pondered this for a minute, "Yeah, I guess so."

Sasuke seemed to shrink within himself. Naruto wrapped his arms around him and snuggled his face in the soft, silky, black hair that was just begging to be touched. He felt Sasuke relax a little.

"Naruto, who _am_ I?" came a plaintive query.

Naruto didn't know what to say at first, then he grinned and physically turned Sasuke's body around to face him. "Sasuke, you are the most important person in my whole world. You are the only surviving Uchiha and you are **my** lover. You are a great fighter, a damned animal in bed, and the best kisser ever. You are a friend, comrade, and teammate. There are many people to whom you are important. You are Uchiha Sasuke." He then kissed his Uchiha deeply, showing him with the action what he couldn't put into words.

When they broke apart, Sasuke had tears flowing down his cheeks. "I don't deserve you," he admitted.

Naruto shook his head, "No you deserve better. You deserve someone who can help you revive the Uchiha clan." Naruto's voice cracked from the power of emotions he felt well up within him. Sasuke did deserve someone with whom he could have children and raise a family. Naruto's eyes fell, he couldn't look at Sasuke. He couldn't bear to see it if he had any doubt or reservation in his eyes. Naruto knew that more than anything in the world Sasuke wanted to have his own family. To be able to grow his clan from only himself, to many.

Sasuke placed his finger under Naruto's chin and gently raised his face so that they were eye to eye. "Naruto, I want you. If you are all the family I ever have, it will be enough."

Naruto cried. He sat there with Sasuke gazing lovingly at him, and wept openly.

Sasuke leaned forward and kissed Naruto's lips. He pulled his blond into his warm embrace and held him until the tears subsided. Then he pulled back and kissed away the tears that lingered on his face.

A gentle knock at the door caused them both to jump. They looked at each other and laughed, who would believe they were a couple of elite Ninja when they would jump at a simple knock on their bedroom door. "Oh no!" Sasuke cried out.

Naruto having the same epiphany smacked his forehead, "We forgot, Juugo's here too," he commented. Naruto called for Juugo to come in.

Juugo shyly stepped into the bedroom. He seemed reluctant to have disturbed the two men, and quickly stated his reason for the disruption, "Tsunade sent some medicine for Sasuke. She said it should help him be able to get his memories back. It's got Ginseng, and a bunch of other herbs and ingredients." He held out a small medicine bottle. "You're supposed to drink it when you wake up in the morning. I wanted to give it to you so I wouldn't forget."

Sasuke smiled at his friend. "Arigato," he said grinning.

Naruto jumped up and announced that they should go get dinner. Sasuke guessed, "Ichiraku ramen?" For which he got a bop on the head from Naruto.

Juugo offered to prepare them dinner, and they could eat in, where it was quieter. Sasuke looked at the big man and realized he was still leery to go around large crowds of people. He wondered how Juugo had survived with the enormous killing intent he had carried within him for so long. He was saddened to think that he had probably been Orochimaru's pawn since he was a child, like so many of his other test subjects.

"That sounds great, what did you have in mind?" Sasuke quizzed.

Juugo described what he intended to prepare. A quick jaunt to the kitchen later revealed that Naruto had yet to go shopping, and his supplies were woefully depleted. Sasuke declared that he and naruto would go shopping, and Juugo could set to the task of setting his room up however he liked as Sasuke had decided to move into Naruto's room and give the big guy some much deserved space. Juugo grinned at the idea, and went to work immediately.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -

Naruto and Sasuke noticed that there weren't any noticeable guards any more. This could only mean that all the visitors from Naruto's inauguration had finally left Konoha. Naruto was glad that his village was back to normal; however he also knew he would miss the liveliness of the festival atmosphere.

They had no more than entered the store when they were ambushed by a purple blur that screamed "Sasuke!!!" The dejected raven haired man untangled himself from the blonde woman who had tackled him.

"Ino, you haven't changed at all, have you," he snarled.

She giggled and ignored his words, she was ecstatic that he had remembered her name, and had addressed _her_ directly. Naruto held out his hand, and Ino started to raise hers to grasp it, but she was beaten by Sasuke who clasped it and pulled himself to his feet. Naruto pulled him close and straightened his jacket, "You okay?" he queried in a purr looking deeply into those fathomless dark eyes.

Ino stood up and screeched, "Hey I'm still here!!"

Naruto looked at her with an 'and your point is?' look on his face. She looked from Naruto to Sasuke who stood with his body pressed closely to the Hokage. It suddenly dawned on her that they were together. Not just shopping together, but together. Her face fell, and she turned to sulk away.

Choji appeared around the corner of a crisps stand at that moment. "Hey there, beautiful," he called out to the sulking blonde woman.

Her head snapped up, and a smile curved her lips, she called out warmly, "Choji, hi." Well, at least he knows how to compliment a woman. Besides he's not as big as he used to be, and for his Jutsu he needs his size. She resigned herself to her fate and accepted that she was going to wind up spending the rest of her life with Choji. She would probably soon become Akimichi Ino. That wasn't so bad, she realized.

Naruto greeted Choji warmly, and Choji returned the greeting. Choji looked evenly at Sasuke, "Uchiha Sasuke." He addressed the dark man without any hint of emotion in his voice.

Sasuke, determined to be considerate of Naruto's friends, greeted him coolly, "Hello, Choji."

Naruto rushed into conversation, asking Choji what he was shopping for, and just being himself. The mood instantly lightened, and Sasuke grinned at his dobe. Choji saw the expression and tucked it away for future consideration, the Uchiha had smiled. Soon small talk ran out, and they went their separate ways.

The excursion continued along that same line. They would run into an old member of their Genin group, or someone Naruto knew. Naruto would greet them warmly, and receive the same affectionate reply. Sasuke would be treated with indifference, suspicion, and once, from Kiba and Shino, outright hostility. Naruto would easily smooth things over with his outgoing and affable personality, Sasuke would smile at his antics, and the people would leave with a lighter perception of him.

They were just getting into the checkout line when Sasuke spotted that shock of pink hair that only one Kunoichi he had ever known had. "Sakura!!" he heard Naruto shout.

Sasuke realized he was actually excited to see their bubble-gum haired teammate. "Sakura," he greeted her with a small grin.

She was floored by him. Her mouth gaped open, and the expression of utter amazement was priceless. Sasuke actually laughed. This only caused her to become even more shocked and she had to sit down.

"Sasuke, you're human," she teased as Naruto helped her to her feet.

He just shrugged her words off, "Thank you for helping with Juugo," he said simply and bowed to show his deep appreciation.

"Y-you're w-welcome," she stammered. She looked from Sasuke to Naruto and back again. A sudden evil grin creased her face from ear to ear.

"So you two figured it out, did you?" she asked in a mischievous voice.

Naruto who didn't have a clue as to what she was talking about scratched his head and wondered out loud what she was going on about. Sasuke, who knew exactly what she meant slyly nodded with an adoring expression on his face directed towards his blond.

She grabbed them both and pulled them into a tight hug. "Sakura…air…can't…breathe!!' Naruto gasped.

She released them laughing, "So, do I get to help plan the wedding?" she inquired.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other. They hadn't discussed a wedding, and hadn't really thought about it. Naruto assumed his silly blonde pose, hand behind his head, goofy grin on his face. Sasuke looked at her with a smile, "If we plan one, you can help. I owe you that much."

She shrieked and rushed off spewing something about getting a head start, and won't be long and other things which trailed behind her as she left.

The two men finished their shopping, paid for their groceries, and hurried back to their home. They knew they had been gone for a long time.

Juugo was waiting for them when they finally rushed in the door. He had an expectant smile on his face. "About time," he quipped.

They sorted through their purchases and Juugo grabbed things he needed and began to prepare their dinner. He was finished at about the same time as the other two men. He smirked at them and chided them that it took as long for them to put groceries away as it did for him to cook the meal.

And so their life as a family began.

- - - - - - - - - -- -- --- - - - - -- -- -- -- - - -- - - -

Meh, not my best work. But, I love Sakura here…She's not going to let up until they make it official. She's been forever egging Shino and Kiba on about it. Sas-Uke is loved, and in my fic he's become human. He just needed to get that anger out of his system and realize his love! LOL

Next chapter is the last one in this fic…I already have a sequel planned! Yay for me!

-Kneise


	15. NatsuhiboshiNagarhiboshi:Rdstr shtg str

Natsuhiboshi/ Nagariboshi: Red star, shooting star

OV: Stars in the night sky burn brighter together.

AN: Well, this is the last chapter for this story. I made it 15 chapters, heh, in fifteen days…Go figure!! LOL 

- -- -- - --- - - -- - -- --- -- - -- - - -- - - -- -- - -- -- --- --

Life continued on as it always does. Naruto settled into the normal routine of paperwork, mission assignments, finances, and the variety of other pending disasters that always seemed to accumulate for the Hokage. Sasuke settled into being second fiddle to Naruto. It was actually easy to do, as much of the animosity and competitiveness between the two men had faded along with Sasuke's curse seal. Juugo settled into his role as assistant to the two men he was coming to think of as family.

On this certain day, Naruto was busy signing invitations for the Chuunin exams which were to be held in Konoha again this year. He wrote out the next invitation and set to address the envelope. He gave a little start to realize it was Gaara to whom he was writing. He hadn't seen Gaara since that fated night of his Inauguration. He mused over Gaara knowing about his relationship with Sasuke.

Naruto looked over at said Achromiatic man and grinned. Sasuke was busily examining mission requests. He had discovered he enjoyed the rhythm of reading a request, determining various dangers involved, and assigning a rank to it. He had the opportunity to learn a lot about the villages, countries, and lords for whom they performed these missions.

He felt the weight of Naruto's stare and looked up. He blushed at the raw desire he saw on his blonde's face. "Do you always have to look at me like you can't wait to devour me?" he pouted.

Naruto grinned nefariously, "Can't help myself. You do taste sooo good." He teased laughing.

Sasuke muttered something about later that night, and bent his head to his task. Naruto followed suit however he was now distracted by thoughts of what the night would hold for him. He addressed Gaara's invitation, smirking when he thought that if the Kazekage did come he wouldn't be sharing his preferred seat alone with Naruto.

The morning passed in this way, only broken by a respite for lunch that Juugo brought over for them. Naruto considered the big man. Juugo had proved to be an excellent cook, and he never complained when Naruto and Sasuke would leave their clothes lying wherever they tossed them in the heat of passion. He would just clean them up with a grin and shake of his head.

Naruto voiced his most recent consideration, "Juugo, I have been thinking. You are a Ninja, and the menial labor you have been put to in our family is beneath your skills." Naruto watched to see what effect his words would have on his large housemate.

Juugo merely shrugged and queried, "What of it?"

Naruto smiled at him. He looked over at Sasuke; he knew he wouldn't want to be left out of this either. "Sasuke, I know you like being here and the work you are doing. But, do you ever miss the thrill of being a Ninja?"

Sasuke surmised where this conversation was headed. "Naruto, I don't know if we're ready." He stated simply looking over at Juugo.

Juugo had already determined what was being discussed. He looked at his first true friend. "Sasuke, I think I'd like to try. Just to go through the training and see if I'm able, if I'm any good at it. I mean, without the curse blood. I know I would be just like everyone else, and I'd like to see how good I could become."

Sasuke wanted to say something, but he realized Juugo had a valid point. What was _he_ capable of now? He had left Konoha to gain power; he had returned and had lost the source of most of that power. He wondered just how strong he too could be on his own. "Yeah, you're right. The only problem is I think there would be some who would treat us differently. They'd have a grudge because I left and returned, and might look unfavorably on Juugo as well, because he's my friend. Or else they might go too soft on us because they know I'm your partner and Juugo is a part of our family."

Naruto looked at the two men amusedly. "Well, if you're willing to try, I have a Jounin who would be willing to test you, and train you if he deems you worthy."

The silent exchange between Sasuke and Juugo was interesting for Naruto to watch. Abruptly they turned to face naruto simultaneously and announced their decision. "We would like the opportunity."

Naruto smiled, "Okay, you'll begin first thing tomorrow morning at dawn. I will be observing your testing, and will help determine if you are fit for training. If I see any signs of relapse, Sasuke, I will request that the testing stop. I won't have you getting sick on me again. Juugo, if it looks too much I will stop yours too. Understand?"

Sasuke glared at Naruto, "I really hate it when you treat me like I'm weak. I'm Not WEAK!" he spat the last word.

Naruto looked at him impassively. "I am aware of your strength, and I consider you to be Jounin level, or better."

Sasuke bit back the retort he was thinking of, "You don't think I'm weak?"

Naruto shook his head at his Uke, "No. I just won't allow you to be placed in harm if I can help it. I know once you pass training, you will be assigned missions. I will be a large part in assigning those missions, and I know I will be unable to show favoritism. So I want to be sure you are fully healthy and capable to complete the missions you will be assigned. For your sake; and for the rest of your team."

Juugo looked at Naruto, he knew that this applied to him also, he smiled. Someone who cared enough about him to want to protect him. He had never thought he'd ever have anyone, and now he had two people.

- - - - - - -- - --- - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- -- - - - - - -

The next morning dawned bright and clear. Naruto awoke to find him self alone in bed. He pouted.

Sasuke strode into the room with only a towel wrapped around his waist. When he saw Naruto's adorable pout he had to go kiss him. "Good morning." He purred.

Naruto grinned. He was glad Sasuke was excited about this day. He turned toward the outer rooms when he heard Juugo clunking pans in the kitchen. "Might want to remind him to go easy, you won't want to eat a lot before training." He commented as he rose to go do what he had just suggested.

Sasuke raised his voice and hollered, "Juugo! We won't want to eat a big breakfast!"

Naruto flopped onto the bed holding his ears, who knew Sasuke could be so loud!? Sasuke flopped down beside him rolling with laughter at the predicament he had put Naruto in.

Naruto took the opportunity to swipe Sasuke's towel. He stood over the now naked man and brandished the towel at him like a weapon. He threatened to rat tail him if he didn't submit. Sasuke pleaded defeat, and Naruto declared himself the victor. For his prize the pale man twined his body with Naruto's almost bare one, reveling in the feel of their flesh against each other. He kissed him deeply. Untwining limbs both men slid out of the bed and grabbed in the closet for clothing.

Naruto slid his boxers off, and pulled clean ones on. He slipped on his orange pants and a black mesh top. Sasuke slipped into boxers and a tight pair of black, standard issue Konoha Ninja pants. Naruto eyed the effect appreciatively as Sasuke pulled on a fishnet top and covered it with a royal blue high collared shirt. Naruto was transported back in time to when Sasuke used to wear a shirt just like it. They had been so young then.

He slid his arms around the man he loved, and kissed him. Then he helped Sasuke strap on his kunai and weapons pouches.

They walked into the kitchen and smiled at Juugo. He was dressed in dark charcoal grey pants, similar to Sasuke's. He had on a long sleeved mesh top and a loose fitting olive green wrap style top over it. He also had his weapons pouches strapped on.

"Good morning!" Naruto and Sasuke chorused in unison.

Juugo sat bowls of oatmeal in front of them and they ate quickly.

Soon they were waiting at the old training grounds team seven had used as Genin. They watched a colorful sunrise.

"Ah, Hokage-domo! Sasuke-san, Juugo-san." A familiar voice greeted them.

Sasuke spun around, taking in the masked, silver haired Jounin, with his forehead protector askew over his eye. "Kakashi!!!" he exclaimed.

Juugo just looked at the man.

Naruto looked at Sasuke, "I couldn't think of anyone better to train you. He has Sharingan and he's a great Jounin."

Kakashi blushed beneath his mask, at the compliment, "Shall we begin the testing?"

Sasuke was first. Kakashi had set the grounds up as an obstacle course. There was a rock wall twenty feet high, a lagoon that was deep enough to easily conceal the bottom, a mud pit, and various terrain changes. It was to his advantage that he had mastered all the basic elemental Jutsu. He had also prepared a few surprises.

Sasuke observed the layout. "Can I use Sharingan?"

"I expected you too," came the reply.

Sasuke headed for the starting line. "Sharingan!" He took off. He raced up the rock wall; kunai were flying at him from three different directions. He dodged and twisted, using his own kunai to knock any that got too close away. He jumped off the top of the wall and ran over the lagoon. He carefully avoided the edges and direct center of the water; he could see some chakra disturbance there. When he had made it two-thirds of the way through he was shot up into the air by a water dragon. He flipped and spun around to face the animated water. He sped through a series of hand seals, "Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" He sent a grand fireball to vaporize the serpent.

He set back to running across the lagoon quickly recovering the ground he had just lost. He reached the other side without further incident, and raced off to the next obstacle; a series of differing terrain types and features. He could see several traps with his Sharingan, and worked to avoid these. He jumped from ledge to ledge up a steep cliff made of earth, just when he thought he'd reached the top trees shot out of the ground trying to capture him. He could see chakra flowing through them and knew they were being controlled by someone. He tried to sense where the attacker could be but his chakra blended into the background scenery too well.

He abandoned trying to locate the attacker and instead tried to predict the pattern of the trees appearance. He was soon jumping into thin air where he knew the next one would spring up. He gave a mighty leap off one of the trees and somersaulted through the air. He landed in a patch of sand. Suddenly he was facing a fierce sand storm, and kunai and shuriken made of sand were hurtling through the air towards him in the low visibility of the swirling sand.

His Sharingan could tell him when they were coming and he raced through the writhing storm. He broke through to the other side and found himself in a clearing. There was something peculiar about this clearing, and he soon discovered what. He walked, but never got anywhere. "Katsu!" he broke the Kori Shinchuu no Jutsu, a genjutsu that caused the victim to wander aimlessly.

He saw the opening of the clearing just ahead. He leapt through and found himself in nothing. There was no earth or sky; he could not tell if he was standing on something or not, it felt as if he were sinking, yet he could see nothing to stand on. He tried to dispel it, but it wasn't necessarily a genjutsu. He looked around with his Sharingan, but could detect nothing out of the ordinary.

A thought came to him, and he dispelled the Sharingan. He was standing in quicksand, and had sunk up to his hips. He focused his chakra and began to climb out of the loosely packed arid sand. He gave a mighty jump and freed himself from the muck. _Good one, Kakashi, I had to withdraw my Sharingan…a hint to not get too comfortable using it. _

He looked to his left; there was a simple mud pit with a rope bridge over it. He grabbed the hand rope and began to slide his feet along the lower one. He hadn't made it two feet before the mud began to bubble as if something were emerging from the deep. "Sharingan!" he called out. He could sense a mass of chakra within the mud. He kept pacing across the rope bridge, keeping an eye on the mud below as he went. The chakra core kept getting higher and higher, Sasuke could see the mud rising with it.

Suddenly a burst of shuriken came flying at him from below. He increased his chakra to his feet and whipped out a kunai to deflect the shuriken. The mud began to raise faster, the chakra mass glowing brighter. He curled his limbs in close to his body, then released the energy with one quick movement. He landed on the far end of the bridge grabbing the hand rope with one hand, one foot on the lower rope. He leapt off the bridge onto the terra firma below.

He looked back over his shoulder. The chakra mass was receding. He figured out its trap. It was drawn to the chakra he had been using to keep his feet securely on the foot rope.

Ahead of him was an apparently open field. He could see guide wires with his Sharingan; and followed them to the exploding tags they would set off if touched. The wires were spread in such a way that there was nowhere to place your foot without hitting one.

Sasuke debated this trap. He finally decided that some of the tags had to be dummies. He just had to figure out which were which. He studied the wires and tags for a few minutes. Eventually he thought he had it figured out. He began to cross the field; he wasn't rushing and kept looking around him carefully. He was a third of the way through when he felt a tension under his foot. The soft Hsssst! warned him that he had somehow hit a live wire. He looked around desperately with his Sharingan looking for a way through. He had underestimated the pattern. It had changed not even half way through. He could see the new pattern, but he also knew he had only a second or two to get past this tag that was about to blow. He noticed spaces in the tag pattern where there were dead wires and tags; 'holes' in the new pattern. He leapt from 'hole' to 'hole' rapidly.

He stopped just as he heard the tag blow, he still had a third of the field to get through, but the pattern had changed again. He leapt to the last 'hole' he could see, and jumped as far as he possibly could. It wasn't quite far enough, and he heard another hssst! beginning at the same time as he began to feel the heat of the explosion behind him. He jumped again and was clear of the field, but the explosion threatened to engulf him if he didn't move.

He took off running trying to survey the landscape as he went. He heard kunai flying at him and looked to where they had come from. He deflected them, but there were more on the way. He kept moving forward, deflecting kunai as he went. The fireball was consuming the leaves and trees around him, and still kunai were flying towards him. Finally with a mighty leap up into the trees he raced clear of the fire. He chanced a look over his shoulder and saw the heat shimmering in the air. _That one was close, I'm getting pretty worn out…I wonder how much farther it is through this. _

He sped through the trees, leaping from branch to branch. Suddenly there weren't any more trees; he was at the top of a huge waterfall. A few feet from the bottom of the falls there was a ledge. He had leapt through not expecting the trees to just suddenly give out. Now he found himself falling. He tried to stop himself by directing chakra to his feet, but the water was rushing too fast to get a good surface to run on.

He fell as if in slow motion, the ledge was getting closer and closer. He actually had time to consider why there was a ledge at the bottom of a water fall. He also pondered where this water fall had come from; he had wandered the forests around their training grounds pretty thoroughly when he was younger. He assumed it must be one of those forgotten memories that still reared their ugly head once in a while. He would have been surprised to know that it was created by Yamato for Naruto's elemental training.

He was only a few meters from the ledge when an idea hit him. He flipped so that he would hit the ledge with his feet and directed a large amount of chakra to his feet. He braced himself. When he hit the ledge he jumped. The chakra cushion helped absorb the blow, but he still hit pretty hard. He flipped once and landed more softly on the ledge. He flopped down on his back gasping. He had to rest for a minute before he could continue.

When his breathing had slowed some he stood up ready to continue on. That's when he heard a series of blasts from above him. They were a little far away, like they came from the field with the exploding notes. Suddenly he knew what had happened. They had sent Juugo after him after a pause. It would prevent Sasuke from accidentally giving the big guy any hints about what was ahead for him.

He heard another explosion and without a second thought began to race up the earth cliff on the side of the waterfall. He wasn't thinking about the test anymore, he was thinking about his friend. It seemed to take him forever to reach the top, but finally he did. He began to race back through the trees; Sharingan activated looking for chakra that would signify Juugo's presence. He was dodging kunai and shuriken without even thinking about it anymore.

Soon he saw the big man; he was jumping from tree to tree, dodging the projectiles flung at him. He hadn't fared quite as well as Sasuke had. There were rips in his clothing and cuts were visible on his arms and face. His olive shirt was also singed in a few places from the exploding notes.

"Juugo!" Sasuke called to his friend. Juugo smiled when he saw Sasuke. Juugo's shirt was smoking still from how close he had gotten to the explosion. They were now moving together each only having to deflect half the weapons now. Sasuke warned Juugo about the sudden drop off coming up, and they both jumped down from the trees and raced over the ledge using their chakra to run straight down the earthen wall that Sasuke had previously ran up.

They reached the ledge panting and stopped there to rest. Once they had both caught their breath they jumped off the ledge and began to run back towards the training grounds. They knew they were closer, and that motivated them to keep running.

Working together they were able to get over a series of rolling boulders and logs that threatened to crush them as the descended a steep slope. Next was a deep canyon. They could see Naruto and Kakashi sitting on the posts that Naruto had been tied to during the bell exercise. The two men looked at each other trying to surmount this final obstacle. It was too wide to jump. They could run down one side and back up the other, but they wanted to just finish this test already.

Sasuke studied the canyon with his Sharingan. He was looking for any weakness. He saw something that he found curious. He couldn't see the drop off with his Sharingan. He tentatively stepped out over the space where the canyon should be. He almost fell face first. Juugo grabbed his shirt and pulled him to safety.

Naruto looked up and saw the two men working together. He arched his eyebrow, "Looks like Juugo caught up to Sasuke," he said to Kakashi.

"Actually Sasuke went back to help his friend. Juugo set off the exploding tags and Sasuke went back to make sure he was okay. They have been working together since then, but the test was actually set up that way. Let's see if they can figure out this last bridge." Kakashi explained.

Sasuke thought about this last obstacle. "Juugo, come here, please," he called.

Juugo approached warily. "What's up?" he asked.

"I think I figured this out. We have to work together. Kakashi set it up so that we'd eventually have to work together. I think if we step out at the same time it will work," he said confidently.

Juugo looked at him; he seemed sure of himself. "Okay, let's try it," he agreed.

They stepped out into the void at the same time. Sasuke at first thought he had been fooled, but then his foot connected with something solid. He looked over and saw Juugo also firmly stepping on nothing. They crossed over the canyon with ease.

Feeling a bit cocky, Sasuke strolled leisurely to where Naruto and Kakashi were waiting. Fifty meters away something whizzed past his face and he ducked out of the way just in time. He only just recognized it as a shuriken by the glint of metal. Juugo hadn't been quite as quick, but being taller it had barely caught the front of his loose shirt.

"Jump!" Sasuke commanded.

Juugo didn't hesitate; the both jumped, landed, and immediately rebounded up into the air again. Sasuke landed softly directly in front of the post Naruto sat atop. Juugo landed in a one kneed position in front of Kakashi's.

Kakashi was smiling; Sasuke could tell by the way his eye crinkled up. "You both passed," he said. "Congratulations, meet me here tomorrow at noon to begin training." He was gone in a puff of white smoke.

Naruto hopped off his post. "So how was it?" he enquired standing within millimeters of Sasuke.

Sasuke didn't answer. Instead he pulled him into a tight embrace and kissed him. He grabbed Naruto and wrapped himself around the blonde. They stood there making out for quite a while. Juugo was happily distracted by a group of squirrels and rabbits that had crept out of the forest to talk to him. With the cursed blood gone he had an even closer bond with animals.

Eventually the pair who had been trying to devour each other; or so it had seemed, broke apart. Sasuke finally answered Naruto's question, "It was a great workout, but no where near as fulfilling as a night of hot sex with you," he admitted honestly.

Naruto had the audacity to blush. He was usually the one who initiated such nights.

---- --- --- --- -- -- -- --- --- ---

That evening Naruto sat outside on top of the Hokage building staring up at the dusky sky of just after sunset. Sasuke eventually joined him. They lay down on the stone bench and snuggled as the first star came out.

"That reminds me of you, Naruto"

"Mmm? Nande?"

"It looks red. That's you, my red star. The light that guides me and keeps me on course."

Naruto snuggled closer pulling Sasuke up into his lap. They sat in silence watching as more stars appeared.

"You ever notice how when there is one star it is nice, but only when there are many stars can you really appreciate their light?" Naruto queried.

"Yeah, you're right. Stars in the night sky burn brighter together. They shouldn't be alone." Sasuke replied linking his fingers in Naruto's and pulling the hand closer to kiss it.

There was a sudden bright star flashing through the sky.

"That would be you then, Sasuke. My shooting star."

"Why? Shooting stars are dying stars… I don't get it."

"Because, you make a wish on a shooting star and appreciate it forever for its beauty. I will always hold you dear, and you are my dreams and all I could wish for all rolled into one."

"Oh… I love you, Naruto."

"I love you too, Sas--_Uke_," chuckling, "Ow! That hurt!"

"Mmm. Here let me kiss it and make it better."

"Ooohh, Sas--u--ke! That's not where you hit me…Ooooh"

Mischievous laughter.

"Someone could see us."

"So we should charge for the show… "

"Hmmm… Rooowr!!!"

"Hey…now who's being naughty!"

"Too many clothes…"

"UMFF…that was my head."

"OOH, which one?"

"Pervert… "

"Let me make it up to you…"

"OH! Nah-rooOOH-TOOOHHH!!"

"I love it when you scream my name."

------------ ----------- ---------

So life rolls on for our star crossed lovers.

Yay, it's finished!!! THE END!!!

So …we leave Naruto and Sasuke training, working, living, loving.

I think I should hook Juugo up with someone in the next one. Hmmm, I think I got an idea, Muahahaha!

Well if you stuck with me to this point, thanks!! I had a great time writing this. It was my first and as such will be the measure of all to follow. Even if you didn't like it, Sumi masen! I wrote it for me! LOL

In the indomitable words of J.R.R. Tolkien…

Tenn omentielva enta!!

(That's Quenya, elvish high speech, for 'Until next our paths shall meet!')

-Kneise


End file.
